<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is a Shade of Lilac by spider_ninten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978211">Love is a Shade of Lilac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_ninten/pseuds/spider_ninten'>spider_ninten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbians in Space, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_ninten/pseuds/spider_ninten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A-Side: Months after the fall of Horde Prime, the Best Friends Squad embarks on an interstellar mission to investigate a rift in spacetime, a mission that suddenly becomes far more personal than they could have ever imagined. </p><p>B-Side: Two years later, an ancient and alien enemy rears its head, igniting a cascade of events that threaten to devour the Princess Alliance from the inside, dooming Etheria...unless She-Ra has anything to say about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Best Is Yet To Come.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Don’t you get it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I always have! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So...please...just this once... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stay! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s vision snapped back into focus as she felt Adora’s arm gently place itself around her waist. Clearly she had lost track of time staring at herself in the mirror, trying to fix her appearance. She was still far from being in love with the messy, shorter haircut that Prime had given her, but Adora thought it was cute and, well, happy wife, happy life, as they say. Or rather, happy girlfriend, happy....something that rhymed with girlfriend. Shmrilfriend. Happy Shmrilfriend. Screw it.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Adora rested her chin on her partner’s shoulder, admiring Catra’s reflection and her new outfit. While Adora was certainly a fan of Catra’s suit with the adorable boob window from after their adventures in space, that red dress shirt and black pants did was sharp, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Everything’s fine, it’s just…” Catra’s ears drooped down from their alert, upright alignment. It would be a long time before people sneaking up on her <em> didn’t </em>freak her out, but there was a warmth and comfort with knowing that Adora was here, by her side, and that she wasn’t going anywhere. “This is all so weird, you know? Being at Bright Moon, the Horde being gone...waking up next to you.” Catra felt her face turning red at that last remark.</p><p> </p><p>“Good weird though, right?” Adora smiled as she squeezed the feline woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you big dummy!” Catra turned on her heels, grabbing Adora by the waist, spinning her around the room, dipping the muscular Princess low and flashing her trademark toothy grin. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Now it was Adora’s turn to feel flushed, unable to look anywhere else but straight into those beautiful multicolored eyes.  The savior of Etheria’s breath hitched as she felt Catra let out a low purr, her dark tail brushing against Adora’s calf. </p><p>Before Adora could make a move to one-up and out-lesbian Catra, the door to their room began to creak open, causing Catra to yank her up, the two former soldiers instinctually assuming the rigid stances that their Horde upbringing had instilled in them. To their relief, their unexpected guest was the ever-jolly Bow, tech master and inseparable member of the Best Friend Squad. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I just thought I’d let you guys know the meeting is about to start, so we should probably get a move on.” Bow turned his attention to Catra, “First time, right? You nervous?” From the other side of the couple’s room, Melog, the shapeshifting alien big cat psychically linked to Catra, dropped its invisibility, letting out a deep, reverberating mewl. </p><p> </p><p>“What they said.” Catra said with a smirk. Bow and Adora both exchanged a confused look before staring at the cat girl quizzically. “Oh, uh, right, you guys...can’t hear what Melog says.” She rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling sheepishly. “Well, the point is I’m ready as I’ll ever be!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear, you got this!” Bow fist-pumped the air before turning around to head out to the War Room. “The Best Friends Squad is back in action!” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s right, you got this.” Adora’s words were calm, full of light, a kind of relaxation Catra had never seen in all the years they had spent growing up together. It was...nice...if not a little disarming. But maybe she could get used to this. “In fact, <em> we </em>got this.” Wrapping her fingers around Catra’s, Adora started to pull her girlfriend out of the room so they could trail bow. Catra was ready to let out one of her reflexive protests, but something about being pulled so close by Adora just made her feel at ease. Melog hopped off the pillow they rested on, pacing after the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it...weird to feel nervous about all of this?” Feeling her palms get sweaty, Catra’s eyes darted around the hallway, taking a moment to admire all of the tapestries lining the halls of the ancient battles of Bright Moon and the Rebellion. True, the Rebellion had emerged victorious and ended Horde Prime’s reign of terror on the known galaxy, but the Princesses and generals hadn’t met formally since the battle for the Heart of Etheria, and Catra had a sinking feeling most of them would be holding grudges against her for totally valid reasons like commanding a genocidal army of robots or ripping apart the fabric of space and time with Hordak’s portal. “I’m just worried that they’re all gonna, like, hate me or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s normal!” Adora reassured her, squeezing her hand tight. “It was...it was a crazy time and we all did things we aren’t proud of. Besides, the first time I met Bow and Glimmer, they tried to take me in as a prisoner, so I wouldn’t worry too much about first impressions.”</p><p> </p><p>“...What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you know at the Whispering Woods and then Thaymor, I thought they were gonna torture me or something, hehe.” </p><p> </p><p>“And they’re your--our best friends now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Don’t worry about it, that’s how most of us met. Like when we first met Sea Hawk, he took us to a ship graveyard on purpose so we could do battle with a giant sea monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“He <em> what </em>?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I beat it up as She-Ra. Or there was the All-Princess Ball, where I called Frosta a ten year old and then got kicked out cause I--” Adora’s giddy expression turned into a devilish smirk, “because I tackled <em> you </em> through an ice sculpture during the dance!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember that one.” Catra shuddered, “I think I had a giant purple bruise on my ass for like a week or two after that night.” The two stopped dead in their tracks, bursting out in laughter, clutching each other for support. Melog turned their head, their ears fluttering a bit before they let out a echoey pantomime of Catra’s classic squeaky laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Phew, good times, good times.” Adora composed herself as she wiped a tear from her eye. “Just kidding, that was the <em> worst </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in generations, Bright Moon’s war room felt truly packed. King Micah, his daughter Queen Glimmer, her fiancé and master strategist Bow, Adora, Catra, their respective animal companions Swift Wind and Melog, Frosta of Snows, Mermista of Salineas and her ‘ride’ Sea Hawk, Perfuma of Plumeria, Scorpia of the Fright Zone, Entrapta of Dryl, Netossa and Spinerella, Huntara of the Crimson Waste, Castaspella of Mystacor and the Bright Moon General had all gathered to discuss the plans going forward for the reformation of a still hurting Etheria and the undoubtedly chaotic state of the rest of the universe. Indeed, only one chair was unoccupied at the present time, separating Glimmer from her father.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Angella. It might have been a small hole in the Princess Alliance’s round-table, but it felt like a massive gaping wound no time nor magic could heal over. Catra had never met Angella personally outside of the brief time they fought on opposite sides of the battle at Bright Moon. And although the weight of her loss couldn’t possibly be as heavy on her shoulders as the likes of Micah or Glimmer,  Catra felt a pit in her stomach open up whenever her vision drifted towards the empty chair. After all, it was her fault Angella wasn’t here; if Catra hadn’t opened Hordak’s portal generator with the Sword of Protection no one would have had to close it from the other side. Catra did her best to push these thoughts out and focus back on the meeting at hand, tuning back in at the end of Huntara’s report. </p><p> </p><p>“To make a long story short,” The gruff reformed bandit shuffled through a stack of dog-eared and stained papers, clearly a bit of a fish out of water in the world of proper documentation, “With the new systems we have for harvesting water from the recent explosion of cactus growth, thanks in no small part to Flower Girl over there,” she nodded to Perfuma, who smiled and waved back, “The Crimson Waste is well on it’s way to become a hospitable environment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent work, people.” Micah nodded to himself, “We’re one step closer to undoing the damage caused by the Horde.” With that, Huntara sat down and Micah glanced at the electronic display. “Next up, we have...Entrapta. Any updates for us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you asked!” The nasally technomancer lifted herself up from her chair with her prehensile lavender twintails, pressing a button on her console and projecting a holographic model of Etheria and the surrounding quadrants of the nearby universe. “Ever since our escape from Prime’s fleet, the Hordaks and I have been hard at work preparing for our next journey into the cold, black , murderous void of SPACE!” The Princess Alliance collectively raised an eyebrow before Entrapta coughed before continuing. “For, uh, diplomatic missions of course and not solely for the sake of exploring the depths of the cosmos all willy-nilly, eheheh. However!” With the push of a button, the map zooms into a small, unoccupied plot of space relatively close to the planet known as Etheria. “Darla’s stellar cartographic algorithms have revealed something <em> most fascinating </em>.” Amidst the grids of the map and the darkness, a faintly glowing triangle appears.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaaaand what exactly are we supposed to be looking at?” Mermista quipped, her tone dry as ever.</p><p>“That, my hydrokinetic friend, is a rift in the fabric of space-time. So tiny, so imperceptible, I wouldn't have spotted it if I didn’t have a similar energy reading in my data logs already.” Another image blipped up on the holographic display centered on the War Room table, this time a schematic: the circular Portal Generator crafted by Hordak and Entrapta. Catra’s eyes widened in disbelief, her slit irises becoming as thin as pin needles.</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Catra’s throat had gone dry, and all could come out was a raspy whisper-like tone. She glanced over to make sure Adora was alright, seeing an equally panic stricken Adora. Catra fumbled a bit, but eventually managed to place a shaky hand on Adora’s leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes ‘way’, as it turns out.” Entrapta continued, her expression ecstatic as ever. “This rift is practically identical to the portal we opened when Hordak, Catra and I tried to bring Prime to Despondos! Which I’m now realizing would have been a HUGE disaster even if it hadn’t ripped all of reality apart, so I guess there are some positives to Catra activating it prematurely. “ The cat girl in question was unable to decide whether to take that as a compliment or not, so she simply chose to cast her gaze downwards. </p><p> </p><p>“Just for the record,” Scorpia raised her hand--or rather, her pincer, “I am totally one hundred percent clear all on this science stuff, but for everybody else, what does this mean for us?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means that the dimensional limbo, the space between spaces, that Etheria was getting erased by might still be accessible by us, and we wouldn’t even have to open a portal again! And that means--”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom is alive.” </p><p> </p><p>Every member of the Alliance turned to face Glimmer, who at this point had been dead silent. The pink, sparkling woman took a deep breath before looking up at the rest of the team. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s...just a hunch, but she was immortal, right? So if there’s any chance that space still exists..” Glimmer stopped mid-thought, obviously perturbed by the idea of saying how she felt.  </p><p> </p><p>“She might still be in there.” Micah reached over the small gap between them and placed his hand on Glimmer’s, causing Bow to take the other. “My daughter is right, we can’t rule out the possibility that Angie--that Angella is alive and well in limbo.” </p><p> </p><p>Once again, a thick silence fell over the congregation of warriors, sorcerers and adventurers. Catra and Adora locked eyes, sharing a wordless conversation. Melog poked their head in the space between the lover’s chairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Entrapta cut through the silence as she rubbed her chin with one of her ‘hair-fists’. “I hadn’t even considered that option. <em> Buuuuuut </em> it makes a very good piece of supporting evidence for my experiment!” Once again, all eyes were on the master technician of Etheria. “I propose that using Darla, we send a small team to investigate and possibly explore the dimensional rift! Of course I’ll need to be there, as well as the Hordaks cause they help with me just about everything nowadays, but I’m open to suggest--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going!” Glimmer stood up, slamming her fists on the table, the sound of her resolution echoing throughout the spacious chamber. “I have to believe there’s a chance we can get her back. There’s no way I’m sitting this one out.” The rest of the Alliance looked around at each other before nodding and whispering for a few seconds before Bow rose from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Count me in too.” Putting a strong, toned arm around Glimmer, Bow beamed with his winning smile. “Wherever this one goes, I’m right by her side.” With that, Adora jumped up, striking a classic heroic pose. </p><p> </p><p>“The Best Friends Squad is on the case! Angella sacrificed herself so I could close the portal, so it’s time for me to pay back the debt.” The Alliance began to cheer and clap, a morale-boosting uproar filling the room as Sea Hawk cried out about ‘ADVENTURE!’ and Perfuma and Scorpia hugged each other in excitement. King Micah looked tired and apprehensive, but smiled nonetheless. Of course he was afraid, scared out of his mind for what could happen to the daughter he had only just been reunited with, but the hope that Angie was still out there pushed him forward. Besides, he had resigned himself to the fact that Glimmer took after him enough that if he tried to stop her she would find a way around him. </p><p> </p><p>One more figure still needed to stand up from her chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, right?” Catra proclaimed as she rose up, accompanied by a glowing blue Melog. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, seriously?” Adora turned in surprise. “I mean…” She clasped Catra’s hand in both of her strong palms, and just for a moment, the rest of the room faded away. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I know how messed up everything was the last time we went.” Catra laughed in response</p><p> </p><p>“You must be an even bigger idiot than I thought if you really think I’m gonna let my best friends and my, uh, more-than-friend go on the badass space rescue mission without me there to save your asses and take the credit.” Catra’s gaze shifted over towards Glimmer. “Besides, It’s my fault that...you know...Sparkles’ mom is in there, so  let me make it up to her!” She felt herself tearing up, visions of the atrocities she committed in the Horde and her corruption from the portal flashing by. “I know I can’t undo any of that messed up shit I did back in the Horde but just let me try to do the right thing, okay?!” </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer’s fist balled up. In a split second she vanished in a flash of pink light and stardust. Catra braced herself for the slugging of a lifetime, shutting her eyes and bringing up her fists to shield her face as she felt Melog get riled up and hiss. To her surprise, she instead felt something warm and...soft. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to see the young Queen of Bright Moon embracing the feline. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Glimmer mumbled, holding Catra tight. Before Catra could stumble her way through some kind of response, the two young women were squished as Bow and Adora joined the hug from either side. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d better get the ship ready!” Entrapta called to no one in particular as she rushed out of the hall and to wherever she was keeping Darla. Meanwhile, the Alliance had erupted into applause, a truly triumphant and heroic feeling had overcome the group. Adora’s striking, one of a kind eyes locked with Catra’s amidst the fervor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you, too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really proud of you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh? For what?” Catra’s tail swayed idly as she sat cross legged on their shared bed behind Adora, brushing her recently trimmed blonde locks.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, for saying that stuff to Glimmer. That was really sweet of you, babe.” Adora tilted her face to meet Catra’s eyes. The First One’s white shirt clung tightly to her toned back, something Catra could only describe as delightful. Or sexy. Or the best thing ever. Actually, the more thought she gave it, the more colorful language Catra found she could apply to her buff ass girlfriend. Adora had always been fit since they were young Horde cadets, certainly compared the lithe and limber physique Catra sported, but she was almost certain that following Adora’s re-awakening as She-Ra during their escape from Prime’s ship, Adora had gotten <em> more </em> jacked. Not that she minded. “Like what you see?” Adora recognized that distinct, adorable face Catra made whenever she was admiring her form. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, you wish!” Catra scoffed, giving Adora a playful shove. The Princess of Power responded in kind, forgetting for a moment about her strength and nearly sending Catra tumbling off the side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah!"</p><p> </p><p>Before that could happen, she grabbed Catra by her shirt collar and yanked her back to safety, suddenly hovering over her with her hands on either side.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice save, <em> princess</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, stuff it, you know you like it!” Adora leaned closer in, her face only inches away from Catra’s. “You don’t miss getting picked up and pinned against a wall by She-Ra?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t miss getting chucked into boulders and shit, that’s for sure.” Her tone was snarky, but the soft, involuntary purring gave away her true feelings. She was...happy, absolutely thrilled to get to be like this with Adora, but a certain wave of uneasiness washed over Catra as she looked up at her. “Hey, can I ask you something stupid?” She asked bashfully, dropping that aggressive facade for a moment. Adora nodded, a strand of hair falling between her brows. “Those...those days are over, right? We don’t have to fight each other any more, do we?” </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Adora furrowed her brow, staring at Catra, confused for a moment, as if the thought had never crossed her mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Adora’s expression softened. Cautiously, she put her hand on Catra’s cheek, stroking it, afraid of accidentally losing control of her strength “...Of course. No more fighting, no more pulling each other out from the darkness. This time we’re here for each other and it’s gonna stay that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s worried look eased into a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora bridged the miniscule space between the two, their lips finally brushing against each other’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>When Catra came to, darkness had fallen over Bright Moon castle. If she had to guess, it must have been the middle of the night. She would have liked to have gotten a full night’s sleep, but she’d gladly take this restlessness over waking up in a cold sweat after another nightmare. Even now, months after everything had ended, Catra still found herself forced to relive the memories that left scars deep in her subconscious: The stinging magic of the Black Garnet when Shadow Weaver would paralyze her, the sense of losing herself when she was submerged in Prime’s ‘light’, the unending pain of being ripped apart by the unstable portal machine. Just thinking about it made her sick.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing those thoughts to the dark corners of her mind, Catra turned on her side. Right next to her, glistening in a mixture of moonlight and the glow of the nearby Runestone, Adora was sound asleep. Her breaths were slow and deep like the ocean, lips curled into the hint of a smile that indicated she was in the midst of a pleasant dream. In this dim lighting, Catra could just barely make out the darker streaks on the nude chest, back and arms of Adora that made up her scars, most notably the long slashes across her back given to her by Catra at the Battle Of Bright Moon. Since they had started being an item and Catra had gotten used to seeing Adora in...various states of undress, she had apologized profusely for those lifelong marks. Adora, being...well, being Adora, would just chuckle and wrap Catra up in those beefy arms of hers, gently telling her that she forgave her and that it didn’t bother her a bit. To be fair, that overpowered healing magic of hers had saved Adora from having a lot more scars. Still, it was hard for her not to feel a certain stomach-churning guilt. </p><p> </p><p>The thing that really got to Catra on nights like these was the silence. The Fright Zone was never quiet. There was always the sound of war machines being built, corrupted magical energy coursing through the walls, the low thrum of never-ending work. No matter the time, no matter the occasion, someone was always slaving away, carrying out the Horde’s twisted whims. But here, all throughout the castle, not a single sound could be heard, save the rhythmic inhales and exhales of the sleeping princess beside her. It was unnerving. </p><p> </p><p>So she resolved to go for a walk, tucker herself out and try to put this anxiety back out of the spotlight long enough for her to get some more sleep. Catra crept out of the plush bed, careful not to do anything that might disturb her beloved’s rest. Once she was on her feet, Catra squinted at the pile of clothes on the ground. Like Adora, she was naked, and although she didn’t expect to be up, she would really rather not risk getting caught in the nude. Throwing on Adora’s shirt and her own shorts, she slipped through the door without a sound and began wandering through the halls. </p><p> </p><p>After a few paces, Catra heard a familiar shimmering sound, and from the darkness two blue eyes made themselves seen. </p><p> </p><p>“There you are.” She whispered, petting Melog’s mane, who gave a low meow in response. “Yeah, me too buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s stroll through the quiet, empty corridors of Bright Moon was insightful, in a way. All of these murals of the Rebellion’s greatest heroes: Micah, Angella, Castaspella...now the Princesses and She-Ra. She wondered if she really had a place among these figures. Would there ever be a painting of herself standing next to Adora? </p><p> </p><p>“Trouble sleeping, <em> wildcat </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra nearly jumped out of her skin, shocked at how she failed to spot Scorpia, the towering giant of a Princess, sneaking up into her peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Anybody ever tell you you’re way too light on your feet for a girl your size?” As Catra spoke, Melog brushed up against Scorpia, cooling down from its agitated red state to its normal blue shade. </p><p> </p><p>“A fact I’m very proud of.” The scorpion-humanoid grinned from ear to ear, “It’s all in the tail sway.” Her red, barbed tail swung lazily for dramatic effect. </p><p> </p><p>“So what are you doing up at this hour, huh?” Catra mimicked Scorpia’s movements with her own tail, looking up and down at her fellow former Force Captain. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you know how it is.” Scorpia scratched the back of her neck with one of her powerful pincers. Even in the darkness, her face beamed with joy. In the old days, it made Catra want to puke, but now, after everything that had happened between them and everyone else, she could really appreciate that relentless, almost spiteful positivity. “The castle’s way too quiet for me to stay still, and I didn’t wanna wake up Perfuma so I figured I’d go for a walk and clear my he--”</p><p> </p><p>Catra cut her off with a raspy snicker.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Did I say something funny?” Scorpia looked around, half expecting someone to be behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s just…” Catra took a moment to collect her wits, “It’s weird to hear my exact thoughts coming out of your mouth, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what? Why would you need to worry about waking up Perfuma?” Scorpia responded with an incredulous look.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s eye twitched a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I--wh--you--I’m talking about waking up <em> Adora </em>, you knucklehead!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ooooooohhhhh. Yeah, see <em> that </em>makes a lot more sense.” Scorpia nodded to herself before putting a claw around Catra’s comparatively tiny shoulder. “But look at you, thinking about other people! My wildcat’s all grown up!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, knock it off!” Once she was done acting snippy, Catra awkwardly embraced Scorpia. “I just...think she deserves the rest, you know. Back when we were cadets, Adora would never sleep like that. She was always tossing and turning, fighting some kind of invisible battle. So I don’t wanna take that calmness away from her, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Catra looked up to see Scorpia’s eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s really sweet of you, Catra.” Scorpia finally broke the silence. Clasping Catra’s hand, she began to walk down the hallway. “Come on, there’s something I wanna show you.” Another jaunty stroll through the ever expansive Bright Moon castle and Catra, now with her ‘Super Pal’ in tow (and Melog, of course, but it was less like having a follower and more like having a pet that’s...vaguely around...), arrived at some sort of open balcony. Scorpia motioned for Catra to follow her outside</p><p> </p><p>A cool breeze ruffled Catra’s hair as she stepped into the moonlit terrace. To her surprise, almost every inch of this space was covered in dense, carefully cultivated foliage.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Catra said under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t as if she had never seen a garden or greenery before, but this time was different. To give herself some credit, Catra had seen most of the biodiversity native to Etheria, but never like this. Whether it was the mystic, always changing landscape of the Whispering Woods, the abrasive yet beautiful Crimson Waste, or even the overgrown and ancient First Ones ruins, she always had distractions. Catra was always on a mission, always one bad day away from a complete nervous breakdown. Never before had she been able to just...admire this sort of thing. Tranquility was an alien feeling to her, but not one she was unwilling to embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice right?” Scorpia smiled, watching her crouch down near one of the bushes. Catra stared at the purple flowers sprouting from the green stems, unsure if she had ever seen them before on her journey. She would have liked to know their name. “You wanna know the really crazy part?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Catra looked up, craning her neck to meet Scorpia's gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess whose garden this was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh....Sparkles’ mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then...Sparkles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I don’t know...Perfuma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shadow Weaver.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re shitting me.” Catra shot up to attention at just the mere mention of her name. Melog, who was sniffing the daisies, suddenly arched its back, letting out a hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I wouldn’t have believed it either if I didn’t see it myself. Scorpia joined Catra in the corner, “Back when Emily and I ran away from the Fright Zone, I found her here, tending to <em> this </em> bush right here!” She pointed at the flowers Catra was looking at, pausing for a moment. “Okay, I lied, I don’t know which bush it was specifically, but you get the point. This was <em> her </em> garden.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra slowly panned around the beautifully cultivated garden, eyes wide. Never in all the years that she spent growing up under her could she have ever fathomed that crazy old witch had a green thumb. Even now, her mind’s eye was incapable of creating a scene of Shadow Weaver, all crooked and shrouded in darkness, planting daisies on the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“So why’d you really bring me here, huh?” Catra narrowed her eyes at Scorpia, “What’s your point?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s easy.” Scorpia stood up slowly, dusting off her pajama pants. “My point is that if Shadow Weaver, as greedy and heartless as she was, could make something as beautiful as this garden, then you can be a hero. You can have a place here, with Adora, with me, with everyone else. You can be a better person than she ever was.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra said nothing, simply closing her eyes and letting the weight of those words wash over her. After a deep breath, she took a step forward and embraced Scorpia, who responded with a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>In pale moonlight, her silence became solace.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes fluttered open, a beam of sunshine peeking through the adjacent window blinding her until she sat up, blinking a few times in confusion when the side of the bed she expected Catra to be in was empty.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Adora.” Catra spoke in a sing-song fashion, seated at the coffee table across the room. “I made you some tea.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yaaaaaayyyy.” Adora's voice was monotone and strained, but she truly was grateful to have a girlfriend like Catra. After a few seconds of stupor, Adora heaved herself out of bed, looking down at herself in confusion. “Where’d my clothes go?” She looked over to see Catra still wearing her shirt, causing the two to erupt in fits of laughter. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes and some ridiculous exchanges, the two women had swapped into some new clothes and were now enjoying breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>“You are literally everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman.” Adora praised her beloved between bites of croissant. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know whether to feel flattered or ashamed that your bar has been set so low. Also, chew!”</p><p> </p><p>“No time, food’s too good!” Adora inhaled the rest of her breakfast into the bottomless pit she called a stomach (there was definitely some science behind being She-Ra and having a monster appetite, she just hadn’t proved it yet). As she sipped on her tea, she noticed something new out of the corner of her eye: a potted plant by the window sill, housing a small, vibrant lilac shrub. “Hey, did you put that there?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I just thought it would liven up the room a bit, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s cute!” Adora gave her a doofy smile, causing Catra to blush ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You really think so?” Catra’s heart skipped a beat, her ears fluttering with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Adora leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Catra’s lips. “Just like you!” Before Catra could react, Adora jumped to her feet. “Alright, come on kitty, we gotta start getting ready for this mission. Race to Darla starts...now!” The princess sprinting out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait up!” Catra called out, jumping off the love seat and landing on all fours. Before she bolted out after her designated Battle Bimbo™, Catra found herself briefly looking at the lilac one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna make this work, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey, thank you for reading all of this! i have no idea what the heck im doing but i love and cherish you for spending time reading my silly nonsense. please feel let me know what you think in the comments ^_^ hopefully i'm doing my and your favorite Princesses justice!</p><p>fun CYOA for everyone who made it this far: did i name this chapter after the frank sinatra song or the opening from metal gear solid? YOU decide!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Just Wanna (See You Sweat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe!” Catra kicked open the door to the bedroom. Adora, who was in the process of fixing her hair into that notorious ‘hair poof’ of hers, fell out of her chair with a yelp, sending her hair tie flying around the room, bouncing against a wall and miraculously landing on Catra’s tail. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s happening?” A disheveled Adora shot up to her feet, looking around wildly and rolling up her sleeve. “Is something happening? Is Prime back? Do I gotta kick some ass?” Raising her arm triumphantly into the sky, eyes glowing, she began to cry out, “For the Honor of Grey--”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, slow down for a sec!” Catra yanked Adora’s arm down from the heroic pose, “It’s not actually <em> that </em> serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Whoops! Hehehe.” Adora’s face reddened as the mystic shine dissipated from her silhouette. “So, uh...What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, uh…” In the chaos, Catra had almost forgotten what she came to ask Adora, blinking slowly before it came back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I need a haircut?” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Hell no!” Adora’s lip quivered comically as she ran her fingers through Catra’s dark, choppy hair. “You look great, trust me.” She couldn’t help but smile and feel giddy just looking at her one and only. Sure, Prime might not have been the ideal barber and had led to things being a <em> teensy-weensy </em> bit longer in the back than the front, but it was cute! </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you win this one, you big gay goober.” Catra let out a low, husky laugh as she pulled Adora in by the waist. “It’s just...Frosta said I had a mullet and that shit really got to me, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora snorted, stifling laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t laugh!” Catra hissed, “Uuuuuugh, I knew it! I’m just gonna wear a hat for the rest of my life and make a time machine and go back and kick Prime in the thr--” Before she could go on any longer, Adora cupped Catra’s fuzzy cheeks in her rugged, yet delicate hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Catra. You’re <em> fine </em> . You look adorable and I love you to bits. Besides, it’ll never grow back out if you keep trimming it! Also, Frosta is a twelve year old girl who cuts her own bangs, I <em> really </em>don’t think you need to be listening to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but what if I look like a dweeb?” Catra protested, burying her face in Adora’s chest. The Princess of Power took a deep breath, hugging Catra tight for a moment before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her across the room to the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I see in this mirror?” Adora asked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...What?” </p><p> </p><p>“The cutest dweeb I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Adora lifted Catra up for a quick smooch before gently placing her down on the bed. “Now come on. We’ve got that soirée thing tonight and we can only afford to be kinda fashionably late. Also!” She turned her back for a second, sliding open the closet door behind her and producing two dresses, one a frillier and more white and pink affair with the opposite hand holding a black and red one-piece with a plunging line exposing most of the back. Catra sat up, irises dilating as her ears twitched.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna have to see both of them in action.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>One 80's-wardrobe-change-makeover montage (and possibly time wasting make out session) later, the two were well on their way to Elberon for the impromptu ‘Night Before Journey Into Space To Rescue Immortal Angelic Queen From Space’ party the Alliance had decided to host that evening. Riding on Swift Wind through the moonlight-dappled dirt roads of the Whispering Woods, Catra hugged Adora’s back. Admittedly, Catra found horse-riding to be a more than a little anxiety inducing. No disrespect to She-Ra’s sworn steed (Catra knew a thing or two about making an oath to protect Adora with her life), but there was definitely a difference between piloting a tank or skiff and putting your faith in this flamboyant four-legged singing creature. </p><p> </p><p>The night breeze sent chills down Catra’s spine, but Adora was warm as ever. No matter the season, touching Adora always felt like cupping a warm mug of cocoa. Incidentally, Catra had only recently tried Cocoa and she was absolutely <em> kicking </em> herself for not doing that sooner. Because, like...wow, you know? So warm, so sweet, so cozy...kind of like Adora, actually.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what was she thinking about?</p><p> </p><p>Before Catra could collect her thoughts, the trio broke through the tree-line, Swift Wind galloping into the outskirts of the secluded village. Elberon might not have the age-old magical structures of the larger kingdoms like Bright Moon or the staggeringly fast industrialization of the Fright Zone, but it had heart. Paper lanterns lit the paths between slanted thatch huts as the moth-like inhabitants of the town made their way to the large, illuminated tent where the sounds of music, laughter and other merriment could be heard. </p><p> </p><p>Adora slid off of Swift Wind’s back with ease, offering a hand to help Catra down, which Catra took graciously.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s funny, I thought <em> you </em> were supposed to be the princess.” Catra remarked as she hopped onto the lush grass underneath, equal parts clumsy and graceful in that way only a cat jumping off a horse could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, sometimes I like to be a bit of a gentlewoman.” Adora hooked her arm under Catra’s, “Not that I mind getting saved by my knight in furry armor.” </p><p> </p><p>“Call me that again and I will <em> seriously </em> claw your eyes out.” Catra grimaced as Adora giggled, marveling at her ability to torment her amazing girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.” Swift Wind’s voice boomed as he stuck his snout between the two, “<em> I’ve </em> got a quest to eat every apple in sight. Toodle-loo!” The magical equine flapped his mighty wings a few times before taking off into the night sky.</p><p>The couple waved at Adora’s steed, watching him streak through the star-studded night sky for a few beats before heading into the big tent to group up with their friends. The sight of all these people, both familiar and unfamiliar dancing as blue and purple lights pulsed was nothing short of breathtaking for Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot damn!” Netossa exclaimed, following a low whistle as Adora and Catra made their way to the circular table where she, Spinerella, Bow and Glimmer were seated. “Loving the new look.” All eyes were on the vessel of She-Ra.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you!” Adora curtseyed before pulling Catra close, “She made the final call, so really she deserves the hype.” In the end, Catra had chosen the sultrier, red dress in a strategic move that definitely, absolutely <em> not </em> motivated solely by her desire to see Adora’s muscles with as little obstruction as possible. Catra’s attire was certainly more conservative than Adora’s, suit pants and a dress shirt under a black and pink coat tailor made by Spinnerella and Netossa for special occasions after it became clear that she had outgrown her old ‘fancy clothes’. Who knew eating a more balanced diet than the Horde’s ration bars and sparring with your alien amazon warrior girlfriend would put you on the path to being diesel as hell?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s another back massage you owe me, dear.” Spinerella nudged Netossa with a self-satisfied smirk, “I <em>told</em> you Catra would wear our jacket tonight.” Netossa simply groaned before downing the rest of whatever she was drinking, the Wind Princess kissing her on the cheek before leaving the table to refill both their cups. </p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? I’ve got an eye for what Adora looks good in.” Catra spoke in that smug tone that only Adora could erode, spinning her chair backwards and taking a seat, eyes scanning the dancing and partying happening throughout the large hut. “Aren’t Scorpia and Perfuma supposed to be here too?” Catra asked as Adora sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>The question elicited a suppressed chuckle from Glimmer while Netossa rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, they <em> were </em> here a while ago...” Bow clarified as his thumb and finger rubbed against his dark, stubbly chin, “But they went off somewhere to...uh...get some alone time?” The two newcomers shivered as Bow ended his statement with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>“Say no more, Arrow Boy.” Catra’s eyes were shut, desperately trying <em> not </em> to let her overactive imagination visualize whatever those two princesses were up to out in those woods.</p><p> </p><p>“Message received, loud and clear!” Adora’s gaze shifted to Glimmer, obviously not wanting to dwell on the topic either. “S-So, uh, are you guys all finished packing? For our space mission? The space mission we’re going on? To save your mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much!” Glimmer clapped her hands together. “I mean, packing is the kind of thing that’s a cake-walk when you can teleport.” Bow shot a glance, to which the Queen of Bright Moon laughed nervously. “I <em> may </em> have waterlogged an entire crate of Bow’s stuff by accidentally teleporting to Salineas, but that’s neither here nor there, right?” Glimmer made those sparkly puppy-dog eyes at Bow.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I’ve reconciled my loss and I know I’ll have time to make more arrows while we’re hurtling through space.” Bow said coolly, leaning in on the table with his elbow, “Castaspella, on the other hand, is gonna be <em> livid </em>when she finds out what happened to the space-mittens and space-earmuffs she made for me.” </p><p> </p><p>The group of five burst into laughter at the thought of the Sorceress Supreme of Mystacor flipping her shit at her niece over mittens. When Catra remembered how into knitting Castaspella was, imagining Shadow Weaver as a gardener started to make sense. Maybe it was a side-effect of being a sorceress? </p><p> </p><p>Catra made a mental note to ask Glimmer if she was into making sourdough bread or crocheting later.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The conversation carried on for a while, the group of Princesses (and Bow and Catra, who both secretly believed they deserved to be made honorary Princesses after all the bullshit they went through, but had too much pride to say anything about it) discussing just about anything and everything under the sun from the recently ended war against the Horde to whether or not using magic to duplicate food counted as cooking. For the record, Catra, Bow and Adora were opposed to the idea and Glimmer was pro magic-cooking because <em> of course she was </em>. Either way, spending time with friends like this was another experience Catra could chalk up on the growing list of ‘new things that freaked her out but that she might be a huge fan of’. </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, something changed. The lights dimmed to a cool blue and the previously hi-tempo music became slower, more bass-y. Adora’s eye lit up, standing up and startling Catra before she grabbed Catra’s hand, urging her to come with her. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?!” Catra yelped as Adora pulled her away from the table, Bow giving her a thumbs up while the others laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Just trust me, okay?” Adora said with a wink, melting Catra’s icy heart. Catra took a deep breath and put her faith in Adora, letting her guide them to the center of the dance-floor. Once they made it to a spacious part of the wooden floored hut, Adora let go. Stepping back, she curtsied and extended her hand cordially, “Shall we dance?” </p><p> </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes before bowing and taking her hand, the two beginning to move in time with the jazzy music.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for abducting you like that,” Adora started as the two swayed under the low lighting, her cheeks tinged a reddish-pink, “I just wanted to do this the right way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Catra tilted her head in confusion as her finger-less-gloved hands found purchase on Adora’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, like...I just wasn’t sure when the next time we’d be like this was.” Adora’s gaze strayed a bit, “The last time we danced together, things got pretty ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s mind flashed with visions of the Princess Prom: The bitter, freezing winds of Frosta’s castle, the kidnapping of Bow and Glimmer to lure Adora back to the Fright Zone.</p><p> </p><p>The horrified look on Adora’s face as she and Catra dangled off the side of an icy cliff. </p><p> </p><p>But that was then and this is now. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that Adora was lost in thought, Catra brought Adora in, pulling her in by the hips and feeling her muscled arms holding onto Catra’s back, not quite caring who would be ogling them at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Adora.” Catra’s voice was almost a whisper, something only her beloved was meant to hear. “I’m here and I’m never letting go again.” The feline felt the tension in Adora unwind as she leaned against Catra, eyes closed and a light smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>When Catra looked up she saw they’d been joined on the dance-floor by some other notorious couples, Bow and Glimmer, Spinnerella and Netosa and Sea-Hawk and Mermista (where did those two even come from?). Glimmer winked as Bow gave a thumbs-up, and Catra resisted the urge to cuss them out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Adora?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Adora lifted her head, half-closed eyes locking with Catra’s.</p><p> </p><p>Now or never. </p><p> </p><p>Catra pressed her lips with Adora’s, feeling the princess practically melt into her form, swooning as Catra dipped her low. The other princesses and villagers might have been ooh-ing and aah-ing, but to these two, this moment, this kiss, was their entire world. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours of dancing, laughing and spinning, the party finally started to dwindle. Things had been a bit of a blur, but honestly Catra was having the time of her life. For a little while, she had even managed to forget about tomorrow’s mission until Glimmer mentioned something about ‘knocking before you enter while we’re on Darla’. The fact that Adora laughed so hard fizzy drink foam was coming out of her nose told Catra that this had been a problem in the past. Then again, Catra had some pretty embarrassing stuff about Adora when she and Glimmer were confiding in each other on Prime’s ship, so she was in no place to judge. </p><p> </p><p>As people left in waves, many of them wishing the Best Friend Squad luck on their journey tomorrow, Adora told Catra she had to use the ‘little Warrior Princess’ room’, a phrase that made Catra laugh like an idiot in that way only Adora could make happen. </p><p> </p><p>So Catra waited outside, sitting on the fence of one of the huts on the outskirts of Elberon, enjoying the cool night air, eyes fixated on the dazzling stars burning through the darkness. Less than a year ago, Etheria was completely isolated from the rest of...well, reality, sealed in the void for a millenia by Adora’s predecessor. Now, seeing all these celestial bodies, even if they were hundreds of light-years away, she had to admit it was a lot to take in some nights. </p><p> </p><p>Even crazier than knowing Etheria now co-existed in this vast and unknowable universe was knowing that Catra was one of just a handful of people to have ever experienced space herself. Among the millions of people who called Etheria home, Catra was one of the only people who could say she’d done the impossible, travelled to other worlds and met <em> aliens </em> . Granted, she would have liked to <em> not </em>have been abducted by the Horde, but you can’t win ‘em all, right?</p><p> </p><p>Catra felt a hand on her leg and turned to see Adora sitting on the fence with her. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss me?” Adora’s voice came out equal parts husky and sultry.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, maybe. You ready?” Catra inched closer to the princess.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s blow this joint.” Hopping off the fence, Adora gestured towards the forest path leading back to Bright Moon castle. “I’ve been <em> dying </em>to have you all to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra narrowed her eyes. Maybe she’d been dancing too much, or maybe somebody has messed with the fizzy drinks, but there was something off about her. It looked and sounded like Adora, but something about her cadence, the way she held herself...it rubbed Catra the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong, <em> kitten </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>There it was. </p><p> </p><p>Catra leaped from the fence-post, tackling ‘Adora’ and slamming her into the thick trunk of a nearby tree. </p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t call me that.” Catra growled, baring her fangs as her claws dug into the shoulders of the impostor. Behind her, Catra could hear the sound of space warping and sure enough, Melog manifested from thin air, enlarged and crimson-maned as it stalked Catra’s prey. “Now stop fucking with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re no fun!” The fake Adora pouted, her expression twisted into a malicious grin of impossible proportions, her lips running too wide and her teeth too jagged and uneven. Catra’s boiling hatred turned into panic and fear as she watched Adora’s skin crack and harden into a viridian carapace, her physique thinning out and elongating.  </p><p> </p><p>The silky red dress became layers of sleek black latex. </p><p> </p><p>Icy blue eyes turned a sickly yellow.</p><p> </p><p>Reptilian. </p><p> </p><p>“Ta-daaaaa!”  Double Trouble exclaimed, wiggling their dexterous digits. Catra lost her grip on the shape-shifter, stumbling backwards a few paces and nearly tripping over her own feet. “Like I said before: Miss Me?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra instinctively shrieked, throwing out a punch that Double Trouble deflected with ease, refusing to let her get the upper hand. </p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck?!” It was all that Catra could manage, but it definitely got her feelings on the matter across.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, <em> kitten </em>, I’m not here to pick fights. I wanted to congratulate you and blondie!” Double Trouble clapped a few times, a predictably smug look on their face, “Looks you really took my advice back in the Fright Zone to heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you call it?” Catra’s mind ached as she was forced to remember her last encounter with the duplicitous trickster back in the crumbling Fright Zone, their barrage of berating and masquerading as all the people Catra loved and hated practically shattering  her (admittedly quite fractured) psyche at the time. </p><p> </p><p>“Well it <em> worked </em>, didn’t it?” Double Trouble frowned, hands on their hips. “I mean honestly, I think you should be thanking me! You’re living your dream life with your meathead princess, your tooth rotting-ly sweet best friends are finally together…” They blinked slowly as they spoke, sideways eyelids shutting asynchronously, “I even saw Scorpia and Perfuma holding ‘hands’ tonight. Who would have guessed?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra had a sneaking suspicion that those two’s disappearance from the party might have something to do with Double Trouble, but she chose to hold her tongue, lest she give them any more ammunition to ramble on.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks a bunch.” Catra scoffed, dusting off her shoulder and keeping her stance low and wide in case they tried any shit, “Just don’t get disappointed if I forget to send you a wedding invite.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, already thinking about putting a ring on it, are we?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wh--Shut up!” Despite her best attempts to remain on top and intimidating, Catra felt a blush creeping up on her face. “Just beat it, alright? I’ve got nothing to talk about with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph! Fine. I can take a hint. I know when I’m not wanted.” Double Trouble sighed melodramatically, turning their back to Catra and assessing the dense forest behind them. “But if you change your mind about the wedding invite, come find me in the Crimson Waste, alright, kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duly noted. Oh, and one more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Double Trouble turned to face Catra again, their expression unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t <em> ever </em> try to impersonate Adora around me again.” </p><p> </p><p>“See, that’s funny, because as I recall it you used to be a big fan of when I would turn into Adora.” The shape-shifter’s face warped into a smile again, now seeming to be more glee than anything else. “<em> Especially </em> when you would have me to come to your quarters late at night as her and we’d--”</p><p> </p><p>“Finish that thought and no amount of shape-shifting is gonna fix what I’ll do to your face.” Catra hissed, onyx colored claws protruding from her fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeesh, learn to take a joke.” Double Trouble shook their head, “Not like you were a barrel of laughs in the Horde either, but you’ve really gone soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps could be heard in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?” The real Adora cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> that </em> would be my queue to ‘exit stage right’. Ta-ta, <em> kitten </em>.” Double Trouble strafed behind the trees, vanishing into the foliage.</p><p> </p><p>Adora, being the superhuman that she was, caught up to Catra in a matter of seconds, having barely broken a sweat and visibly worried about the disheveled look of her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra!” Adora took her hand, relieved as she saw Catra ease out of her fighting stance. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra embraced Adora, her legs ready to give out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Her fingers ran against the exposed skin of Adora’s back. “You’re here, and that’s all I need right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a sigh of relief. Melog nudged the princess, who nodded and gently placed Catra on it’s back before getting on herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! </p><p>This chapter is kind of all over the place, but I thought it would be fun to have a sort of 'calm before the storm', last night before their mission kind of deal. </p><p>Also the title for this chapter comes from the Injury Reserve track, See You Sweat. </p><p>Thanks as always for reading, and thank you especially to everyone who's already clicked, bookmarked, left kudos, etc, it really blows my mind that other people like this stuff and I'm super duper grateful for you guys ;A;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tell Me Who You're Loyal To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning, <em> sleepyhead .</em>” Adora smiled, watching Catra stir from her slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adora.” Catra said groggily, drinking in the sight of Adora in little more than an apron and boxers as she stacked up freshly made pancakes on a platter atop the table in the middle of the room. “Are you sure you don’t wanna crawl back into bed? It’s a lot cozier with you in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I would love to, we have a big day ahead of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra squinted, her mind dominated by a blurring of events from last night’s party, her unsavory, stomach-churning encounter with Double Trouble, and how good Adora had been at taking her mind off of things later that night. </p><p> </p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mission day.” Catra groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Right on the money!” Adora beamed, ever the kinetic ball of joy, “Now get your cute ass out of bed and eat these flapjacks while they’re still hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra might have been mumbly and grumbly as she rolled her out of bed and over to the living area, but she’d be damned if Adora didn’t make the tastiest pancakes she’d ever eaten. Granted, Catra’s pancake eating experience was limited to only Adora’s, but they were <em> really </em>tasty, so as far as she was concerned, the bar was sky-high. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, where did you even learn to make these?” Catra asked, washing down syrupy mouthfuls of flapjack with bitter, eye-opening coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not, I got this recipe from the Entrapta’s bakers in Dryl. It just took me a while to get the measurements right because...you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tiny food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tiny food.”</p><p> </p><p>The two shared a laugh before continuing to wolf down the not-tiny pancakes. Once their plates were sufficiently licked clean, Adora fished the new, slimmer model of the Tracker-Pad Bow and Entrapta had made for her out of her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, we don’t have that much time to kill.” Adora thought for a moment, always playing the part of the strategist. “You wanna shower together?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s ears fluttered, her tail stiffening up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the first time Catra and Adora had showered together. Just as the Fright Zone’s lodgings had offered little in the form of privacy or personal space, the shower rooms were equally communal.</p><p> </p><p>But this was different. The shower in their chambers was bright, the soap smelled nice, and the hot water didn’t run out after five minutes. More pressingly, this was just the two of them. No threat of Shadow Weaver looming over them, no other cadets (nothing was tougher than the herculean feat of balancing sneaking peeks at Adora while doing everything in her power <em> not </em> to look at naked Kyle), just herself, the love of her life and steamy as hell shower room. </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heart skipped a beat as she closed the shower door behind her, watching crystal clear water cascade down Adora’s well-defined back, blonde hair darkening and clinging to her shoulders as it dampened. It was one of those sights that made Catra forget for a split-second that Adora was  a real, tangible person in her life and not some kind of dream come true or perfectly sculpted marble statue made flesh and bone. </p><p> </p><p>The couple caught themselves staring at each other before sharing a somewhat embarrassed, mostly excited giggle. Certainly, the two had done a lot more together than share a kiss or sleep in the same bed, but there was a special kind of intimacy and vulnerability that came with bathing together. It was hard not to feel a certain innocent giddiness about this whole thing, like they were little kids again who could get caught at any moment. Maybe, then, it was the reality that this was fine, more than fine, that really made everything sweeter in Catra’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see?” Adora broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that would be a <em> bit </em> of an understatement.” Catra’s hands traveled along Adora’s chiseled abs, savoring every inch of slick, glistening skin. It was almost unfair that the First Ones had made someone this beautiful, but she decided that things had evened out since that someone was her everything. </p><p> </p><p>Adora could have said something characteristically goofy, but she figured she would just let Catra enjoy the moment for once before she cracked her neck with a satisfying pop, heading behind the feline girl and reaching for one of the many colorful bottles lining the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Catra let out something devastatingly similar to a meow as she felt Adora gently lathering her dark hair with shampoo. Once again she found herself wondering just exactly how Adora’s hands could be so singularly strong yet maintain an unparalleled level of precision and gentleness. Whatever the reason, she loved it. No matter how heavy the consequences of the quickly approaching voyage weighed on her shoulders, that dread paled in comparison to the relief that came with knowing that Catra was figuratively, and in this moment literally, in Adora’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>Skin touched skin, and the two women’s heartbeats became to beat synchronously.</p><p> </p><p> As soap foamed and washed away, so too did fear. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Everything on-board and accounted for?” Glimmer asked, eyes scanning the myriad of mystifying controls on the console of the First One’s ship. </p><p> </p><p>“It certainly looks like it.” Bow stuck his tongue out in focus as he checked and double-checked the list on his Tracker-Pad. “Definitely seems like Entrapta made the right call with upgrading the cargo hold, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well I’ve had just about enough of loading shit onto Darla.” Catra sank into the captain’s chair with a groan. “Let’s just get this show on the road.” As if on cue, She-Ra stepped onto the bridge of the ship, several more crates of supplies hefted with ease in each burly, luminous arm. </p><p> </p><p>“I could do this all day.” The Princess’ voice came out confident, hitting a deeper octave than Adora’s natural speech. Just the sound of her was enough to sound shivers down Catra’s spine in the best way possible. “And what are you doing in my chair?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s funny,” Catra mockingly investigated the surface of the chair before flipping She-Ra off, “...’cause I’m not seeing your name written anywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>“In that case I’ll just have to <em> make </em> you get off.” She-Ra calmly placed the supply crates down, leaning in with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heartbeat thumped in her perked-up ears. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for you, I’m already eyeing up my next place to sit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem.” </p><p> </p><p>The flirting couple turned in unison to see a visibly flustered Glimmer and a Bow who was very poorly pretending to be focused on whatever was on his Tracker-Pad. She-Ra’s face turned pink while Catra leaned into a devious grin, relishing as Glimmer narrowed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...uh…” She-Ra took a few steps back, lifting up the boxes. “Just gonna...finish loading these onto the ship.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You do that.” The Queen of Bright Moon spoke through gritted teeth. With that, She-Ra bolted down the hallway with superhuman speed. Before Glimmer could turn her scorn onto the flirtatious feline, footsteps made themselves heard at the ship’s entryway. </p><p> </p><p>“Howdy, kiddos!” Micah boarded the ship, staff in hand, looking ever the part of a battle-hardened Wizard King between the mane of salt and pepper hair, wild beard that accompanied it and the deep purple robes he clad himself in. “Figured I would drop by one last time before you guys go off gallivanting into space.” The King raised an eyebrow at Glimmer’s ruffled expression. “Is...something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Nothing at all!” Glimmer’s face softened up at the sight of her. “Just--uh, lots of planning going on. Yup! Very strategic.” </p><p> </p><p>“With all the help we’ve received in making preparations from Bright Moon and the other kingdoms, we should have enough resources last <em> months </em> out in space.” Bow chimed in, trying to back up his beloved. When he saw her father’s taken-aback expression at the mention of <em> months </em>, he cleared his throat. “Not, that we’ll be gone for more than a few days at most, I’m sure, it’s just good to have that sort of foresight, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, suppose you’re right about that.” Micah said with a nervous laugh. “I should think my baby girl is lucky to be dating a thoughtful young man such as yourself.” The King gave a fatherly clap on the back to Bow, nearly knocking the wind out of the unsuspecting archer.</p><p> </p><p>“Daaaaaaaaad!” Glimmer pouted, giving her old man a playful shove, “Go easy on him!” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright. I promise I didn’t come here <em> just </em> to embarrass you and your boyfriend.” Micah chuckled before producing some kind of small burlap sack from his robes. Catra sat up in the captain’s chair, curious to see where this was going. “I come bearing gifts! For you, dear…” Micah pivoted towards Glimmer, fishing through the sack and produced a beautiful, shimmering, quasi-translucent feather, not from any bird Catra had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer recognized it immediately, however, suddenly welling up with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“When your mother was pregnant with you, She asked me to pluck a single feather from her wings.” Micah gently placed the opal colored plume in Glimmer’s soft hands, “Angella always told me that a celestial’s feather will bring its holder protection , and it sounds like you're gonna need all the help you can get.”</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen took a deep breath, clutching the feather close to her chest, feeling the tiny wings on her back pulse momentarily in resonance before she pinned it to the inside of her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Glimmer whispered, choking up a bit before embracing her father. Micah simply smiled and ran his hand through her twinkling, violet hair. After a moment, the young Queen stepped back, wiping a bit of wetness away from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Next, Micah addressed Bow. </p><p> </p><p>“For you, young man...” The King began, producing something small enough that he could conceal it within a clenched fist. What happened next struck Catra as rather odd; Micah leaned in, whispering something to Bow. </p><p> </p><p>Micah’s treasure was passed from his well-worn, blocky fist to the softer, darker palm of the youthful inventor, who kept it hidden just as Micah had, though Catra could swear she spotted a glint of something shiny and silver in the midst of all that secrecy.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Micah said to Bow made his eyes widen, gulping as he stuffed the small object into his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“What was <em> that </em> all about?” Catra quipped as she and Glimmer simultaneously raised their brows in bewilderment. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing. Just a little secret between us guys.” King Micah ruffled a sheepishly smiling Bow’s hair. “Pay it no mind. Besides!” He took a step towards Catra, sifting through his collection of gifts once more, “I’m not quite out of trinkets and baubles yet.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s ears flapped, surprised that the King, who she wasn’t exactly close to, would have something for her. From his bag of tricks, the wizard removed some kind of circular medal, a talisman set on a dull gold chain. Most objects of sorcery and that manner was way above what Catra would consider her pay-grade, as far as she was concerned people like Shadow Weaver and Glimmer were miracle workers who pulled beams of energy out their ass. </p><p> </p><p>This, however, seemed familiar. The geometric, star-shaped patterns engraved on the inner circle and the varying blots of light and dark dotting the edge that Catra could only identify as the moon’s phases; this was some sort of recreation of those glowing glyphs the sorcerer's would inscribe in the air with their fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s this all about, old man?” Catra asked as Micah put the talisman in her palm, her fingers wrapping around the small slab of stone.</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, I was raised in the shrouded kingdom of Mystacor, made an acolyte of the Sorcerer’s Guild.” Micah began to recount, a wistful smile on his face as if remembering something equal parts painful and beautiful. “There is a tradition among the scholars of magic, to pass down one of these artifacts from master to pupil.” A coppery taste began to make itself known inside Catra’s mouth as things became clear to her, the proverbial wheels turning in her head, “It is a sign of respect to the legacy of those who came before us, and a promise to carry that legacy into the future.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Take Adora and </em> <b> <em>run!</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Catra’s mind flooded with images of her last moments with Shadow Weaver, towering above the collapsed and wounded girl as she protects her from the nightmarish beast that stalked the halls leading to the Heart of Etheria.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m so </em> <b> <em>proud</em> </b> <em> of you, Catra. </em></p><p> </p><p>The look on a delirious, virus-stricken Adora’s face before it all ended.</p><p> </p><p><em> You’re welcome</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The wry smile Shadow Weaver’s irreparably warped face moments before she was consumed by a blinding flash of flame and light. </p><p> </p><p>When Catra snapped back into the present moment, her grasp on the talisman had become a death grip.</p><p> </p><p>“...Why?” Catra's pupils shrank to thin daggers of darkness, “Why keep things that remind us of her?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because,” Micah placed his hands around Catra’s, “She might have left us with a past we can’t possibly hope to overwrite, but that story doesn’t belong to her anymore.” Prying Catra’s fingers open with ease, Micah took the talisman and placed it around her neck. “The future is yours and yours alone.”</p><p> </p><p>The artifact was surprisingly light, but Catra couldn’t help but feel a weight on her shoulders, maybe one that had only just now chosen to make itself present. Before she could let the thought eat away at her for more than a moment, however, she felt a warm sensation as Glimmer and Bow took place at her sides, taking her hands and giving understanding nods. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right!” Micah stroked his beard knowingly, “Thanks to you four, our future is in good hands. Speaking of which, where’s your <em> lady-friend</em>, Catra? I’ve got a gift for her, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty!” Like clockwork, Adora rounded the corner, a soft glow around her as she reverted to her normal form. “Sorry guys, I got held up with Entrapta and the Hordaks asking me questions about which kind of reconstituted carbohydrates should be on the top shelf, you know how they are.” The blonde quirked a brow at the sight of the obviously emotional members of the Best Friend Squad. “Did...I miss something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll catch you up later.” Catra said as she planted a kiss on Adora’s forehead, Bow and Glimmer giggling about Catra having to get on her tippy-toes to do so. “Now listen up, cause the King’s got something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora turned to face Micah, sky-blue eyes widening as the King retrieved the last of his gifts to the Best Friend Squad, a dark green, nearly black shard of a crystal, cut into a perfect hexagonal prism. Carved along its carefully shaped edges were the familiar constellation-shaped writings of the First Ones, illegible to all but the woman who shared their lineage.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” Catra rested her chin on Adora’s sturdy shoulder, “What’s it say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” The Princess of Power squinted as she read her ancestor’s inscriptions, “It says: <em> Serenia lies in the Cradle of Life</em>.” Adora looked up at the others for some kind of clarification, who all seemed just as perplexed as she was. As she held it, Adora felt a familiar tingling sensation, almost as if someone was probing around in the back of her skull. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m unsure of its origins...but it's possible it’s a fragment of a Runestone.” Micah offered his best explanation with a shrug, “Honestly, I figured you might be the only one who could make heads or tails of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, either way it’s a lovely gift.” Adora bowed as she tucked the crystal away in her coat pocket. “I guess since it can’t be one of Etheria’s Runestones, it must belong to an alien world.” </p><p> </p><p>“Once we get back, we can take it to my Dads!” Bow spoke up, his realization punctuated by a snap of his fingers. The others nodded and voiced their agreement, talking over each other in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of which, I best let you kids get on your way.” Micah pocketed the now empty bag of wonders, “It sounds like you’ve got quite the journey ahead of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right you know!” A familiar shrill voice called out, causing the others to look up in confusion. Tendrils of amethyst hair shot out of the air duct, shifting the vent covering the pipes and revealing the glowing red visor of Entrapta’s welding mask. The pint-sized Princess popped out of the ventilation shaft with ease, cushioning her fall with her immense, shifting twin-tails. “Given the unstable nature of the anomaly we’re headed towards, we should be departing <em> post-haste </em>!” With that, Entrapta began to tap away at her Tracker-Pad, wandering away from the squad and presumably back to the engine room. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know <em> how </em>I ever got used to her doing that back in the day.” Catra rubbed her temples, baffled by the erratic tinkerer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” said Micah, wrapping his tattooed arms around the Best Friend Squad and pulling them into a fatherly hug. For a moment, Catra felt a jolt of...something. She wasn’t exactly certain what it felt like to be part of a ‘family’, but she had a hunch this was something like that. As he made his way down the bridge and towards the grassy field outside, he turned back to face the crew once more, “Be good now, you hear? Don’t tick off any alien armies!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, duly noted, Dad.” Queen Glimmer rolled her eyes, a giddy smile across her face.</p><p> </p><p>Once all the goodbyes were said and done, Adora sat in the captain’s chair, activating the small communication device on the collar of her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Entrapta, are we cleared for take-off?” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve <em> been </em> ready!” The mad scientist replied before erupting into a fit of laughter on the other end. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.” Adora’s attention turned towards the console in front of her, making sure everyone else was strapped in before she addressed the ship herself, “Darla, recognize Administrator She-Ra.”</p><p> </p><p>The various lines and grooves etched into the ship’s silvery on-board computer began to glow cyan and fuchsia as the ship’s A.I. rose from its dormant state. Darla’s synthesized voice chimed in time with her holographic interface blipping above the console. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Administrator recognized: Welcome back, She-Ra. How may I be of assistance? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to be back, Darla. Can you plot us a course to the coordinates Entrapta marked on our map?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Affirmative. Initializing launch sequence... </em>” A low hum suddenly filled the room, emanating from the engine room below, </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Prepare for departure in 3... </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer closed her eyes in deep meditation, centering the magic energies of her Runestone within her, painfully aware of how limited her powers were going to be from here on out. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>2… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Bow tapped away at the controls, making sure all of Darla’s systems were operational before sitting back with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>1… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Catra, seated next to Adora, placed her hand atop the blonde’s, the butterflies in her stomach easing a bit as Adora gave her that heart melting smile. There might have been no going back, but she knew that if they were together, things were gonna be alright. </p><p> </p><p>The feline woman’s romantic, hopeful musings were brought to a sudden halt by the feeling of repurposed First One’s ship taking off, the pressure of the spacecraft quickly shifting into warp-speed pushing down on Catra like nothing she’d ever felt before. Catra squinted as she watched the green fields and blue skies of Etheria become a smear of different colored streaks as the squad was being throttled out of the planet’s atmosphere. Just when Catra feared the tightening feeling around her skull would become too much to bear, everything came to stop, Darla slowing to a crawl and a sharp breath escaping her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Orbit Exit Protocol successful, auto-pilot navigational course engaged </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The Best Friend Squad gave a collective sigh of relief as they felt the ship begin to calmly drift through the void of space, watching planetoids and far off stars gleam in the darkness that now surrounded their craft. Catra unbuckled her seatbelt, slinking herself into Adora’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“You ever wonder how the First Ones did that without puking anywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, you know I love you more than anything in this whole universe, but I swear if you yak on me right now there’s gonna be hell to pay.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra mockingly dry heaved over Adora, causing her to shriek and playfully shove the young woman, the whole room soon erupting into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It had been quite a while since the last time Catra had been on Mara’s old ship, and as she settled in for the journey ahead of them, it became clear that Entrapta had made some serious upgrades during the intervening months. This came as little surprise to her, she was well aware of how badly the Princess had been itching to head back into space, as well as the fact that she had plenty of time on her hands while she was helping Hordak with his self-imposed punishment for his time leading the Horde, the effort to clean up Beast Island and rid it of the corrupting virus at its heart. </p><p>No, the stuff that got to her is just how extensive these improvements had been. At the time of Prime’s invasion of Etheria, Darla was...functional. She got the crew to and from the Velvet Glove, the crown jewel of Prime’s fleet, but she was practically falling apart at the seams for most of the trip. </p><p>The new and improved ship was much more sleek and spacious. The rusted and dented pieces of hull, nursing millenia-old damage from Mara’s rebellion against the First One’s, had been completely refurbished. Catra could tell, from her time working as the primary procurer of the ancient tech Entrapta had used to make weapons and bots for the Horde, that the sovereign ruler of Dryl must have scrapped just about every piece of Horde construction she had lying around to supe the ship up, and it had truly paid off. </p><p> </p><p>One of the best changes, in her opinion, was the addition of the training room, which had been repurposed from some old storage rooms that were made redundant by the redesigning of the cargo hold. It was a large, box-shaped affair with a sort of padded mat-like floor and dark, soundproofing sponge-like material covering the walls (an interesting choice on Entrapta’s part, Catra couldn’t help but wonder what exactly the intent was there…). Catra stood in the corner, clad in her all black workout clothes and stretching her legs out, her normally rather limber body feeling rather stiff since their jump to light-speed a few hours prior. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready for me to wipe the floor with you?”</p><p> </p><p>As the door to the training room slid open, Catra turned her head to see Adora joining her, towel around her neck and hair tied up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please.” Catra paced over to her sparring partner (partner she sparred with?), “Don’t go getting a big head just because you’re the Chosen One or whatever.” Flashing her fangs, she softly ran a black claw along Adora’s strong jaw, “And as I recall,<em> I’m </em>the one who saved <em> you </em> from the Heart of Etheria. </p><p> </p><p>“And as <em> I </em> recall, <em> I’m </em> the one who brought <em> you </em> back from the dead after <em> you </em>fell like a gazillion stories on Prime’s ship.” Adora returned the gesture, boldly planting her hands on Catra’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first, I’m a cat so saving one of my lives is like a fraction of how important your life is, and second I was chipped! That’s not fair!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Touché </em>, but then again I was infected by the virus from big worm monster in the Heart, so that only makes us super-duper-even-stevens.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uuuuuugh, fine!” Catra took a few steps back, beginning to circle around the other woman. “Are we gonna flirt all day or did you come here looking for a fight?” </p><p> </p><p>“As if we aren’t constantly doing both.” Adora raised her fists, widening her stance. “How much do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” Catra’s ears stood at attention, her breath slowing as she prepared to pounce, “I want it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you asked for it.”</p><p> </p><p>A boastful smirk crept across Adora’s face, her eyes starting to glow.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>For the Honor of Grayskull!</b>” </p><p> </p><p>Kaleidoscopic, rainbow light flooded the arena as the magic running through Adora’s veins spilled out, blinding Catra momentarily. When her vision returned, the strapping blonde had completed her transformation, the glinting and glowing giant looming over Catra. Suddenly, the dojo felt far less spacious.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t Catra’s first rodeo with She-Ra, though, and she sure as shit wasn’t about to back down anytime soon. Catra sized the heroic figure up, briefly admiring the way her white and gold attire clinged to her enchanted (and enchanting) physique. Okay, maybe not briefly, but could you really blame her?</p><p> </p><p>“What, no sword this time?” Catra asked, noticing the lack of weaponry in either of her massive hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” She-Ra cracked her knuckles, the confidence and determination in demeanor clashing against the innocence and joy at Adora’s core, “I figured we could try something a little <em> hands-on </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, just for that one I’m seriously gonna go all ou—Aah!” Catra’s snarky response was cut short as She-Ra went in for the leg sweep. Luckily for her, people didn’t call them ‘cat-like reflexes’ for nothing, as Catra was able to dash out of the way of She-Ra's maneuver, avoiding getting knocked on her ass on the first blow of the fight. It was all too easy to conflate She-Ra’s hulking size with her being on the slower side of things in battle, but that couldn’t be further from the truth; A mistake Catra had learned the hard way not to make.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I thought we were starting!” She-Ra shrugged before leaning into her defensive stance, fists blocking her face.</p><p> </p><p>Catra simply hissed at her, rolling to the side before lunging at her, slashing the fabric covering her legs and doing her best to avoid any direct blows from the Princess of Power. </p><p> </p><p>Sparring with Adora now was different than it used to be. She wasn’t the headstrong, overachieving cadet Catra would race against in the Horde’s obstacle course as a child, nor was she the rebel insurgent, the traitor who had broken her heart when she aligned with magic and Princesses instead of her. </p><p> </p><p>Her mind raced as she watched every hook, jab, dodge and knee-strike flow into each other naturally, a beautiful display of physicality and far, far removed from either the uniform strategies of a young Adora or the awkwardly big, unstable attacks she had when She-Ra had first awakened.</p><p> </p><p>In all fairness, Adora wasn’t the only one who's fighting style had undergone a metamorphosis or two over the years; Catra had gone through a similar evolution. Her powers might not have changed nearly to the extent that Adora’s had (with the exception of, of course, Melog), but her motivation, her heart, had become like nothing before it.</p><p> </p><p>No longer was Catra driven by spite, by hatred, by vengeance, by a need to prove herself to Shadow Weaver, to Adora, and to everyone else that had betrayed her. In the past, Catra had been blinded by rage, her attacks were little more than a desperate attempt for her to lash out at everyone and everything around her. </p><p> </p><p>Here and now, though? Catra had truly evolved. Every slash, every kick, every dodge, was full of purpose. No wasted movement, no unnecessary openings. And just like Adora, each of Catra’s strikes led to the next, almost unconsciously. Battle was what she knew most of all, practically her mother tongue.</p><p> </p><p>To call this a battle might have been a bit of a misnomer. Sure, they were throwing hands at each other doing their best to avoid taking hits in the face or the solar plexus, but this wasn’t a fight, not really. </p><p> </p><p>This was something more intimate. A dance, or something like it. They had fought each other so often in the past, gotten close to each other first as children and again as lovers, that this current exchange was more akin to a conversation between two souls who had done away with the need for words. </p><p> </p><p>Their bodies and the heat radiating off of them said everything. </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s breath grew ragged as she bobbed and weaved, dodging jab after jab from Adora’s unrelenting assault, becoming aware of how rapidly she was being backed into a corner. Her ankle hit the wall behind her, causing Catra to brace instinctively, shutting her eyes and preparing for a finishing blow. A loud thud followed suit, but no pain shot through her system.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes slowly, Catra looked up to see She-Ra pinning her to the wall, arms at either side of the smaller girl in all their chiseled glory. A bead of sweat trickled down the transformed Adora’s brow, chest rising and falling with every labored, flush-faced breath. She might have not taken too many of Catra's hits head-on, but her bodysuit was practically shredded to bits.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’ve got me beat.” Catra managed to say between panting breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay for me!” She-Ra’s voice briefly flirted with that signature Adora dorkiness before returning to that lower register, “What do I win?”</p><p> </p><p>The feline fighter gulped, throat dry as she thought for a second, unable to focus on the intimidatingly beautiful woman in front of her. Then it came to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you a secret: Just now, I figured out why they made this room soundproof.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s hands found their way to the Princess’s hips, fingers hooking under the makeshift waistband her claw’s had cut into her sweat-stained suit. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi again ^_^ so sorry for the wait! I got a little sidetracked with school work among other things, I hope the plot progression and, uh, "plot" progression makes up for it :^) </p><p>as always much love and thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to read my work, I hope it warms up your heart on a cold day like this one</p><p>this chapter's title comes from LOYALTY. by Kendrick Lamar and Rihanna!</p><p>(p.s. : special thanks to c and z for always being great at bouncing ideas off of and silly musings about these magic girlfriends)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let Me See What Spring Is Like On Jupiter & Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Man, we have <em>got </em>to get you a real name.” Catra wrinkled her nose, swishing the ‘reconstituted protein’ dumpling around in the small dish of sauce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever has possessed you to think that, exalted brother?” Wrong Hordak blinked a few times, bat-like ears fluttering in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, I mean…” Catra’s vision darted around the large, round table she was sat at alongside Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, Hordak and, of course, the clone in question, “We can’t keep calling him Wrong Hordak for the rest of our lives, can we? Seems a little disrespectful to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She brings up a good point.” Hordak nodded in agreement, hands wrapped around a nice, tall glass of whatever that weird stuff that him and his brother drank instead of eating or drinking like the Etherians did. “Just as I vowed not to live in Prime’s shadow, my brother here should not live in mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the astute observation!” Entrapta piped up, locking her arms around the Hordaks at either side. “Let’s start brainstorming names; I’m suggesting Emily Junior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duke Shinyfangs!” Glimmer shouted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Mr. Mittens?” Bow added politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong Hordak raised his brow as Catra groaned, pinching the space between her brows in contemplation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s gonna be a ‘No’, ‘Double-No’ and ‘Mega-No’ from me.” Catra turned to face Adora, who was sitting next to her, “You got any brilliant ideas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blondie</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…Hm...How about...Horde...Ra? Hordra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, like you've got anything better?" Adora leaned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh...Kyle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eeeeexactly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw you! Honestly, the fucked up thing about Hordra is would actually make him sound a lot more like one of us, but still not a contender.” Catra tilted her head towards Wrong Hordak, “What do you think, buddy? You wanna be Duke Shinyfangs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” The non-Etherian’s stark white face gained a light pink dusting as he collected his thoughts, “I apologize, this is not a subject I have given much thought in the short amount of time where I can say I have had the luxury to contemplate such a thing. Perhaps, in my quest to liberate your people and myself from Prime’s influences, I overlooked such a seemingly ubiquitous matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The upbeat clone’s emerald eyes panned around the scenery of the ship’s dining room for a moment before an idea struck his fancy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may be so bold as to ask, how did all of you get your names, brothers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Bow and I both got named by our parents.” Glimmer offered, putting a gloved hand over her boyfriend’s, “What about you, Entrapta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea!” The Princess of Dryl asserted with confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even know what I was expecting.” Catra mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you all know, I chose my name as a sign of rebellion and freedom from Prime’s influence.” Hordak’s tone was proud, that sly, disarming smirk on his face. “Which leaves only the Princess and the Ex-Force Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m probably too young to remember the exact details, but as far as I know, I got my name from Shadow Weaver.” Adora admitted plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, all eyes were on Catra and she felt a sense of embarrassment ramping up inside her already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna tell the story or should I?” Adora asked, leaning against Catra, unable to hide her joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it, you mushy goofball!” Catra yelped, “You’d make it sound even sillier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out with it then!” Entrapta clamored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we gotta know your dark and tragic name-origin.” Bow scooted closer, doe-eyed like a kid asking for a bedtime story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!” Catra cupped her face for a moment, shaking her head before taking a deep breath and addressing the party. “So, the Horde found me and scooped me up off the battlefield as a little kid, just like they did with Adora when she was a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the wreckage of a village that had been abandoned long before our raiding party had arrived, if my memory serves me right.” Hordak added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that. So anyways, some goon takes me back to the Fright Zone, drops me off in a cardboard box in front of Shadow Weaver’s office and makes me her problem. Explains why she held a grudge against me for the rest of her miserable life, if you think about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It...really doesn’t, though?” Glimmer cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me have this, Sparkles. So, Shadow Weaver is all set to throw me in the Fright Zone ration construction assembly line or whatever, but then--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I walked by her office and saw her and was like ‘Holy moly that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, can we keep her?’ to Shadow Weaver!” Adora blurted out, giving Catra a tight squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra, in response, gave a high pitched mewl, causing the group to crack up for a good minute or two before she shushed them so she could continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, because Adora thought I was gonna be her cute pet kitty or whatever, Shadow Weaver couldn’t say no to her, so she couldn’t kick me to the curb. But! Shadow Weaver turned to her and was like ‘Adooooraaaaaa, you have ten seconds to come up with a name for this wretched thing or we simply cannot keep it!’ all intense and shit like that.” Catra squeezed her partner’s hand, “You wanna tell them what you said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy.” Adora finished her drink before she explained, “I took one good look at this little kitty girl in the box and said ‘Well, my name is Adora, and she’s a cat, so she gets to be Cat-Ra!’, and that was that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is, without a doubt, the single cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” said Bow, chin in his hands. Glimmer and Wrong Hordak seemed to share the sentiment, equally dazzled by how adorable the story was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet, that is not the entirety of the story, is it?” Hordak chimed in with a cheeky expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush spread across the faces of Catra and Adora simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re bluffing!” Catra bared her fangs, claws shining under the light of the lamp above, “There’s no way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know my full name!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had you attended Force Captain Orientation when you were promoted all those years ago, you would have known that sort of information was readily available to most of the high ranking officers of the Horde, Catra Applesauce Meowmeow</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Applesauce</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Glimmer practically spit out her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Meowmeow</em>
  </b>
  <span>?!” Bow followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuuuuuuuuuugh.” Catra slid down her chair and under the table, unable to face the others following this blow to her otherwise ostensibly stainless image of being a total badass. So <em>that </em>was how Scorpia had found out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, in my defense,” Adora began, hefting up Catra back into her chair with one hand, “I was a freaking toddler, and it made total sense in my head! Applesauce was my favorite food, and Meowmeow was, like, because she’s a cute little kitty, okay?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, they had applesauce in the Fright Zone?” Glimmer asked in an incredulous tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of? Shadow Weaver would sneak some for me, and I would give half of mine to Catra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I take it back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” Bow declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra buried her face in Adora’s chest, while Hordak narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At long last, the mystery of my disappearing supply of applesauce comes to a close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This dinner has raised and answered far more questions than any of us were prepared for.” Glimmer said wryly as she poured herself another drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong Hordak, who had seemingly been taking notes on a napkin, finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brothers, I have decided to begin the arduous process of deliberating my favorite food so that I may expedite the naming process!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once most of the team had retired to their chambers and she had, with the currently nameless clone’s help, finished washing all the dishes, Catra left the kitchen to find Adora halfway to dozing off in the captain’s chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be hitting the sack?” Catra asked, leaning over the chair to give her an upside-down kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t, gotta be a good captain and keep an eye on things.” Adora said with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t trust Darla?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do! It’s just…” The Princess thought for a moment, Catra purring softly as she felt Adora stroking her hair, “I’m She-Ra, you know? What if something happens and we can’t change course because I’m asleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you think Entrapta hasn’t jerry-rigged Darla to give herself administrator status by now is adorable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fair point, but still! I’m not leaving my post.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, have it your way.” Catra shrugged before hopping on Adora’s lap and curling up around her, “Guess I ’ll just have to stay here and keep you company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I don’t want you to be losing sleep over my own stubbornness.” Adora cupped Catra’s face with a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>past that point in our relationship.” Catra giggled in response, “Now what do you say we kill some time together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you have in mi--” Adora got the answer to her question as Catra’s lips met hers, the exhaustion and stress in her body being overpowered by the electric feeling building in her core and the heat radiating from Catra’s mouth and tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One might come to assume that, given her disposition, Catra would not be the gentlest of kissers, between her rough tongue and naturally pointy fangs, not to mention her sharpened claws or her generally aggressive, assertive attitude. Thus, the finesse and softness of Catra’s smooches  were all the sweeter to Adora. Neither woman had garnered much (if any) experience doing this sort of thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s softer-than-expected kissing technique might have been subversive of that callous, commanding tone that had made her infamous across Etheria, but she still knew how to push Adora’s buttons in all the right ways: Pressing up against her in ways only she could, peppering the Princess’ perfect face with kisses along her and jaw, baiting out moans as she briefly let her fangs get in on the fun, teasing Adora with the possibility of being bitten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether or not Catra would go through with it was never the point (the blonde’s proclivity towards pain and healing abilities as She-Ra aside). It was all about trust: Adora trusted Catra, more than anyone else she’d ever known, with her entire being, her heart, her mind, and, especially in this case, her body. Here, the Princess of Power was vulnerable, more exposed than she would ever let herself be otherwise. Catra knew and cherished this, she might be acting coy with her travelling kisses and cheeky hand placements, but she would be damned if anything bad happened to her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reverse was also true, Adora was, for her beloved, both sword and shield. Catra might have been on top of Adora, but the Princess wasn’t exactly a passive player. Just a little bit of gentle guiding on the small of her back from Adora’s rugged, commanding hands was enough to drive Catra wild, bridging whatever insignificant amount of space remained between them as she gladly pressed herself up against Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely, to be this gentle must have taken effort from the feminine feline, but it just felt so natural to both of them, each of them feeling as though their partner was not unlike a piece of chocolate melting in their mouth. And as that melting feeling persisted, it evolved; in these quiet, heart pounding moments, no longer were Catra and Adora two separate beings. Rather, their love, a reverberation of their hearts made physical by their lip-locking, had manifested something bigger, a force greater than the sum of their parts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>As the two woman slowly explored each other's physiques, a close-eyed Catra made a quick wish that this moment would last forever. Little did she know, Adora was doing the exact same.</p><p> </p><p>Surely, in a time and place like this, there had to be a shooting star nearby, no? </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s it like when they talk?” Adora asked, watching Melog all curled-up and sleeping in Catra’s chair, luminescent mane flickering slightly as they breathed slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like, uh--Shit, what would you call it…” Catra sat in silent contemplation for a few beats, arms wrapped around Adora’s broad chest, “It’s like hearing your own voice talk back at you, you know? Having a conversation with yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, alright, so it’s not so different from how She-Ra acts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really? That’s funny, I kinda thought I was more like—” Catra’s surprise became twinged with dread as she felt a stiffening feeling stemming from the scar on the back of her neck. “You know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora understood, bringing Catra closer by putting her hand on the small of her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. It was like that back in the day, before I destroyed the sword and lost her powers.” Adora’s focus drifted away from the present moment, memories of the recent past flickering by, “The sword gave me power, all the strength and magic I needed, but it got in my head. Of course, I had control, but it pulled me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pulled?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, towards conflict.” Unconsciously, the warrior’s free hand tightened into a fist. “Towards ‘balancing the planet’ and all the lies the First Ones fed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s expression lightened up as she felt Catra’s hand over her fist, the warmth of her lover’s touch, dropping the tension in and locking fingers with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Like you said, those days are over. That Power is yours now, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s not just mine.” Adora’s eyes glowed for a split-second, slicing through the dim lighting of the ship’s control center, “It’s ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>corny.” Catra said with an eye-roll, unable to hide her affection with faint purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you love every second of it.” The Princess nodded towards Melog, sound asleep, whose mane had shifted from its usual calm blue to a rosy pink hue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shade of Catra’s face began to match the disposition of her animal companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That little traitor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Catra…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shooting up from her sleeping position on the cold, metal floor with an unconscious Adora at her side, Catra found herself face to face with a groggy, bedheaded Glimmer, dressed in pajamas that looked too big not to belong to Bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Sparkles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>four </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the morning!” Glimmer narrowed her eyes, whispering out of fear of waking the other Princess. “Why are you and Adora even out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all, there’s no such thing as morning in space.” Catra corrected the Queen as she carefully slid out from under Adora’s arm, a feat made easier by her flexible form, covering her sleeping Princess in the blanket she had brought out a few hours earlier. “Second, we’re keeping watch in case anything goes fucky.” She paused to yawn, stretching out her limbs, “Nothing to report, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...You know what? At least you’re wearing clothes.” Glimmer closed her eyes, rubbing her temple, “Should we wake Adora up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s out cold. Besides, she’ll wake up once she realizes I’m not cuddling her anymore. You wanna go make some coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...Actually? Yeah, that sounds great.” It was clear that the young sovereign needed some kind of pick-me-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later in the kitchen, Catra was pouring some cups of coffee for her and Glimmer, making sure there was enough left in the pot for whenever Adora got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing up at this ungodly hour, Your Majesty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could tell you. Maybe I just haven’t learned how to relax here quite yet.” Glimmer sighed, wrapping her fingers gently around the warm mug, blowing on the steamy drink, “When you think about it, this is the first time either of us have left Etheria without having to be kidnapped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra snorted, trying not to choke on her coffee while cracking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hadn’t even thought about that. Still, I’d take this over Prime’s funtime genocide space-cruise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…certainly one way to put it.” Glimmer punctuated her amusement with a dry, hollow laugh. “I’m sorry again, for the things I said back then about...you know, doing that one good thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Pfft, don’t apologize for that.” Catra hesitantly put a hand on the Queen’s shoulder, still trying to get used to the whole ‘physical affection’ thing, “I mean, you might have said some harsh stuff, but come on, I definitely deserved it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said nothing, giving Catra that same bittersweet, caring-but-pained look she had on her face when they confided in each other in her bright, hollow cell on Prime’s ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, if you hadn’t said anything that got through me to me, we might not have been able to bust out of there, and then we’d be...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two might have been right next to each other, but in Catra’s mind, that invisible barrier separating two during their incarceration was still there. Glimmer had to be holding back, right? There was no way that after everything, after literally kidnapping her and Bow at one point and flipping the switch that got her mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that she could ever forgive her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing it again.” Glimmer cut the tension, placing her hand on Catra’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Doing what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubting yourself. Worrying about hypotheticals and things that never came to pass.” The sadness in her eyes washed over with something more uplifting, something inspiring. “It’s alright. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess we are, aren’t we?” Catra swallowed hard, afraid to look Glimmer in the eyes. “I just wish I could handle all this shit as well as you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I dug myself a pit of guilt so deep I nearly pulled the trigger on the thing that would have destroyed all known life in the universe, so my record isn’t exactly spotless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long, drawn-out moment of stillness, the Queen and her begrudging royal subject staring at each other in silence. Eventually, the sly feline began to chortle, trying to maintain her composure, though her efforts went down the drain when the half-angel joined her, the two young women laughing away the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew, we really are a couple of screw-ups.” Catra managed between fits of giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Glimmer could respond, the door to the control room slid open. Stumbling into the kitchen and in the midst of letting out a prodigious yawn was Adora, rubbing her eyes profusely as she plopped down next to Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...Mornin’ Your Majesty, mornin’ kitty…” The half-asleep defender of the universe rested head on Catra’s chest, a small but satisfied smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer took a moment to admire how cute Adora could be sometimes before she stood up to go get the girl the caffeine she needed to function. Catra mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ before she peppered a few kisses on the blonde’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning to you too, sunshine. Did we wake up with our silly bullshit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shook her head a few times, trying to keep her eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I had an idea while I was dreaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Glimmer asked as she returned to the table, sliding a fresh cup of coffee Adora’s way. “Something about the anomaly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, nothing like that.” Adora paused for a moment to take a few generous sips of the sweetened drink. Glimmer knew that, like herself, Adora couldn’t drink the stuff black, so she had done her the favor of adding milk and sugar. “So you know how Hordak is like me and Catra’s dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a weird, fucked up kind of way, yeah.” Catra agreed before finishing off her own coffee, black as night and more bitter than Shadow Weaver herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you know how Entrapta is kind of like his girlfriend?” Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked out of some unfounded, primal fear, but I guess that’s the best way to describe it, yeah.” Glimmer admitted, wondering what Adora’s conclusion would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...is Entrapta our step-mom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra cried out as Glimmer did a spit-take. “No way! I mean sure she’s older than us, but--nope, I’m not entertaining this demented train of thought for a single second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on a second,” Glimmer interrupted as a light-bulb went off in her head, “You two can both concede that Hordak is something like a dad and Shadow Weaver is like your mom, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Entrapta would fit the bill for step-mom, would that mean Hordak and Shadow Weaver were ever...together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” The two ex-Horde soldiers recoiled in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance?” Glimmer grinned, raising a discerning eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance in hell!” Catra emphasized her disdain, sticking out her rough tongue in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess there’s no way to know for sure, but…” If Adora was still partially asleep before, Glimmer’s bold claim had certainly perked her up faster and stronger than any coffee could have. “No, just no. That’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let me come through with a quandary to answer your quandary, Queen of the Princesses” Catra began as she stood up to brew another pot of coffee, “Let’s say Shadow Weaver is some twisted equivalent of our mom, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s.” Glimmer leaned back in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and Shadow Weaver—Light Spinner at the time I guess, she was something like your old man’s mom too, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer spent a moment deep in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never talked about having his or Aunt Casta’s parents, so I guess she was, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By that logic,” Catra sat down with that trademark devilish grin, pulling Adora close to her, “That would make </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> your aunts!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say what?!” Now it was Glimmer’s turn to look mortified, her face twisting as if she’d just sucked on a lemon, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay with that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it up Sparkles, you’re gonna have to amend us into the royal family tree.” Catra took the opportunity to rub it in while Adora burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll get on that when the Crimson Waste floods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as this fun as this horrible can of worms I’ve inadvertently opened is, I think it’s better if we abandon the whole ‘mom and dad’ school of thought,” Adora said as she wiped a laughter induced tear from her eye, “I think it would be giving the late Shadow Weaver a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much credit to say she raised us with a single ounce of pure, motherly love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, understatement of the fuckin’ millenia right there.” Catra quipped, getting a headache just thinking about the demented sorceress. “We were child soldiers and pawns in her bids for power, not one big happy family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, that would make me and Catra sisters, which, I mean...” The two locked eyes for a second before gagging, “Gross!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Queen approves the motion to drop this matter entirely.” Glimmer joked before stretching out her fingers to hold hands with Catra and Adora, “I propose we just be family in our own weird, wacky way. We’re here for each other no matter what, and that’s what counts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I like that.” Adora nodded, squeezing the shorter girl’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra felt that still unfamiliar warm feeling spreading through her core as she lingered on the earnest, joyful expressions of her lover and mortal enemy turned close-friend-slash-Queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could live with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra jolted awake the sound of the ship’s klaxons ringing in her ears, strobing red lights sweeping through the darkness of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think that’s all about?” Adora asked as sat up straight (sat up gay?), already looking ready for a fight when a transmission came through on the ship’s intercom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exalted brothers,” Wrong Hordak’s voice rang through the halls of Darla, “Make your way to the ship’s deck post-haste!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re bouta find out.” Catra mumbled, reaching for some clothes. If aliens were sieging the ship, the last thing she wanted was to be caught in her pajamas. Once the two were dressed and ready for action, they bolted out of the room, racing down the boxy, steel-colored hall towards the evidently urgent matter at hand. Ahead of them, Catra could make out two more pairs of footsteps, and judging by their asynchronicity, her gut told her that they must have belonged to Glimmer and Bow.  About half a week had passed peacefully on their journey, and admittedly, this sense of commotion almost felt more natural to Catra than the extended period of calm had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart pounded as they rounded the corner, hearing the Queen and her fiance stopping dead in their tracks once they hit the deck. At the very least, Catra felt deep in her heart that whatever problem was rearing its ugly head was no match for her, Adora and the rest of the Best Friend Squad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what the hell is going o—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s words petered out as the outside world came into view, the entirety of the small crew having gathered in the main room. Through the large panes of glass serving as their viewpoint to space, the hodge-podge of wizards, tinkerers, and warriors looked at the curious occurrence straight ahead of them. Several hundred feet away, smack-dab in the middle of pitch black void, a series of interlocking triangular rifts formed an oblong cluster that pulsed ever so slightly in size, fading in and out with dull shades of pink and purple as it drifted through the nothingness it occupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that’s what we’ve been looking for?” Adora asked, her pupils shrinking in anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It...would appear so.” A visibly shaken Entrapta (Truly a rare sight to behold) confirmed before she began to tap away at her Tracker-Pad, “But this doesn’t line up with the data we gathered from our mapping schematics, we should be at least several days away from a direct encounter!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like we have a healthy margin of error now, don’t we?” Catra crossed her arms, unable to look at anything but that sphere of dread in their path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bow voice wavered as he started to walk across the deck to take a closer look at it, “Is it just me or is it getting bigger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s actually getting closer.” Glimmer squinted, her tone oozing concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me it’s both.” Adora put on her serious face, squeezing Catra’s hand before sliding into the Captain’s chair. “Entrapta, please tell me we have a plan for dealing with this thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ideally I would have liked to have had a few days of uninterrupted research and data collection of the anomaly, however since we can’t afford that sort of scientific luxury right now, our best option for hypothetical, possibly-non-disastrous entry would be to wait for all of those little rifts to align before we fling ourselves into it at warp speed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound too hard!” said an optimistic Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe now would be a good time to inform everyone that even the slightest miscalculation in the entry timing could result in us being ripped to shreds at the atomic level.” all eyes turned to face the deadpan Hordak who had just made the severity of this plan quite clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew, good to know. I suppose that’s not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan I’ve heard in my life.” Adora gulped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up at the thought of messing this up, “Hordaks, get down to the engine room and make sure Darla’s ready to give it all she’s got! Everybody else strap in and get ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloned brothers nodded before hotfooting it to the Thulite Crystal-powered engine in the lower part of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sexy when you’re ordering other people around.” Catra swooned melodramatically as she fastened her seat-belt. Adora made a poor attempt to stifle her laughter before turning her attention to Entrapta again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, not to be the one to put pressure on you to be the brains of this operation, but are we gonna be eyeballing this maneuver that requires incredibly specific timing, or…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked!” Entrapta beamed, tapping a button on her Tracker-Pad that caused a holographic timer to appear overhead. “My data was a teensy bit imprecise before due to our distance, but from here, this sort of thing is a piece of cake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>60.52 Seconds Remaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.” Adora smirked, eyeing the all too short amount of time remaining. “Glimmer, get ready to pop some teleports in case things don’t go our way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it.” The young sorceress closed her eyes, a faint light surrounding her as she pooled her arcane resources into the present moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow, I have a feeling there’s gonna be a life-threatening delay if we let Darla make the jump automatically, so someone’s gonna have  to hit the warp manually at the exact second we need to go. Are you up to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye, Captain!” Bow puffed out his chest, cracking his knuckles before swivelling his chair to the console with the glowing white button in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>45 Seconds Remaining.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear…oh, and Catra?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” The second in command’s ears perked up, ready for whatever task she was about to receive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other for a moment, sharing a wordless promise before Wrong Hordak’s voice came through on the intercom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are pleased to report that the engine is quite nominal!” Catra couldn’t see whether or not he had winked at the end there, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Adora replied via the communications device in her ear, “We’ve got T-minus 30 seconds to jump, so get somewhere safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger that!” That time Wrong Hordak </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of quiet prayer and mental preparation passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5 Seconds Remaining. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entrapta giggled maniacally, tapping her feet rapidly and wiggling her gloved fingers in excitement.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4 Seconds Remaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer and Catra’s eyes briefly met as they exchanged reassuring nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3 Seconds Remaining.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single drop of sweat rolled down Bow’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 Seconds Remaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The low thrum of the ship began to feel like the drums of war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1 Second Remaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three-pointed gates of the microcosm before them formed a pathway to the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>0 Seconds Remaining.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s hand squeezed Catra’s tightly, their unity drowning out her fears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Punch it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s heart dropped to her stomach as the ship jolted from stationary to a speed higher than she could ever hope to process, Light flooding her vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as soon as that light came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness overtook it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy tuesday! or whatever day it is when you read this :^)))</p><p>I hope you had a thoroughly enjoyable time with this chapter, I know I did! Trying to weave the plot and the steamy elements in together is a skill I feel I have yet to master, but hopefully it brings a smile to your face!</p><p>Chapter title comes from Frank Sinatra's "Fly Me To The Moon" (or the version from Bayonetta, or the version from Evangelion, or the other version from Evangelion, or the other OTHER version of Evangelion...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Curiosity Killed The Feline, Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra held her breath for a few beats.Whether it was real or a phantom sensation, she could still feel the warmth of Adora’s hand over her own. As the ringing in her ears began to subside, she could parse the familiar ambient noise of the ship’s artificial oxygen systems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she opened one eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Everyone molecularly stable and accounted for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” A frazzled Glimmer replied, “Unless this is all in my head.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No dice.” Catra let the other eye open, blurred vision still adjusting to the light, “I already called dibs on everything being in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was having a blissful post-atomization dream, I doubt it would look anything like this.” Adora chuckled, her goofy grin coming into focus as the rest of the room’s details filled in. Catra let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her, for once the universe had thrown her a bone and chosen not to rip the two apart again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the ship, things seemed pretty par for the course, the Best Friend Squad was present, if not a little shaken up, and there weren’t any giant, gaping holes in the ship’s hull. Outside, however, was quite a different story: where once was little more than darkness dotted with various, distant celestial bodies, the ever-present backdrop of space, the crew now appeared to be in the midst of a whirlwind of scintillating beams of light. From Catra’s point of view, every color of the rainbow was fading in and out as it boxed Darla and her crew in this prickly pocket dimension, saddling the Best Friend Squad with a positively puzzling predicament of prismatic imprisonment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s next?” Bow asked, unbuckling himself from his chair and taking in the otherworldly sight of the anomaly’s interior, the memory of being torn apart by Hordak’s portal sending shivers down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy! We send a team out to find my Mom, save her from this place, blow this joint, get back safe and sound and have the biggest party ever back at Bright Moon!” Glimmer laid out her plan with enthusiasm joining Bow and wrapping her arm around his broad frame. The dark look in the archer’s eyes lightened up at his partner’s hopeful outlook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wowza</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Entrapta weighed in on the current state of affairs, pulling off her crimson-lensed goggles to take a look at the fascinating phenomena surrounding her. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can’t stay here for at least a few weeks? Conclusive research on this space could exponentially speed up the development of technology capable of inter dimensional and temporal transit! Besides, the amount of time we spend here could turn out to be anywhere between microseconds and millennia back on Etheria, so really what’s the ru—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Entrapta!” Catra put her foot down, trying to remind the eager inventor about the impetus of their journey, “I...appreciate how gung-ho you are about all this, but don’t forget we’re on a rescue mission, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a field trip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pint-sized Princess stared blankly at her feline compatriot before donning a sheepish smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Eheheheheh.” Grabbing the Tracker-Pad with a fist of prehensile tentacle of hair, Entrapta brought up the schematics for Hordak’s unstable portal machine, powered by Adora’s old Sword of Protection. “If we want to make our retreat from this place expedient, I suggest we find the force that’s holding this anomaly open, displace it, and retreat before this dimension collapses.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Given that Angella switched places with the Sword last time,” Adora interjected, stroking her chin as she postulated, “My gut tells me our two goals are gonna end up being one and the same.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two birds with one stone, that’s what I like to hear.” Catra stood up as she spoke, stretching out her muscles, “I say we prioritize getting Sparkles Senior back first, though. It’d be a shame to come back empty-handed at this point, given that we’ve already risked getting atomized once today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww, look at you! You’ve got priorities and a sense of self-preservation and everything!” Bow said as he gleefully patted Catra on the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyah!” Catra yelped, not expecting the praise or the touch, “Put a sock in it, Arrow Boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” Bow spoke with a smile that radiated positivity, “You’ve grown so much since back in the days where we’d be battling every week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Catra let her guard down, embarrassed that she went with her instinct and assumed he was mocking her, “Well, I, uh, couldn’t have done it without you, so…” The reformed warrior mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck, “...Thanks, and all that junk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean it?” Bow’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh—Of course I mean it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, come here, you!” The athletic archer pulled Catra into a bear hug, lifting her comparatively wispy frame off the floor with ease. Before the young woman could protest, she felt the weight and body heat against her compound as Adora and Glimmer joined in on the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you people like this?!” Catra asked incredulously, her voice muffled as she buried her face in Adora’s neck to hide her blush, “This is, like, the third group hug this week!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It comes with the territory of having as many altruistic near-death experiences as we do on a regular basis.” Adora said matter of factly, a warm tingling sensation spreading through Catra she felt the Princess’ voice reverberate through her chest, fuzzy ear pressed up against the blonde’s rapidly beating heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did she ever do to deserve having these lovely goofballs in her life?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Adora asked as she pulled the black, skin-tight fabric over her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Catra admitted, grinning in spite of her apprehension, “Among other things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Other things, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra sat cross-legged on the bed in silence, trying not to drool at the way the form-fitting bodysuit framed Adora’s figure. Of course, ogling the Princess of Power was practically Catra’s full-time job, and she’d be a damn liar if she said it was anything short of thrilling. That being said, it was always a pleasant surprise to find new ways to appreciate the beauty of her one and only, not unlike finding a great cover of a song you love. For that, she was eternally grateful to Entrapta for making this dark spandex part of the new and improved space suits (when and where she got the exact measurements for the Best Friend Squad, however, was a question that Catra was afraid to have answered). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I certainly hope those </span>
  <em>
    <span>other things</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t get in the way of this mission.” Adora’s lips gave way to a knowing smile, hands on her hips as she towered over the seated feline. “Can I count on you to be a responsible kitty?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, whatever do you mean?” Catra batted her multi-colored eyes, feigning ignorance, “Responsible is my middle name!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know that’s not true, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Applesauce</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And whose fault is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Fair point.” Adora pushed Catra back with ease, leaving the brunette on her back as the blonde straddled her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying something about responsibility?” Catra mused as she let herself get handsy, the Force Captain turned Bright Moon strategist tracing over Adora’s chiseled lats with dainty hands. Something stirred inside her when she felt the friction between her fingertips and soft fabric that left little to the imagination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but who said having fun and being responsible were mutually exclusive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even when you’re being sexy, you’re the single biggest dork I know.” Catra said with a roll of her eyes. “But you’re right, we could always do both,” The lithe lesbian gave a fanged grin, shunting her claws from their natural, fingertip sheaths. “I could run some tests on the durability of this new suit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the way you think, but I’m also fairly certain Entrapta would kill us if we got blood on the suits before we even took them out for a spin.” Adora’s hands suddenly wrapped around Catra’s wrists, holding her down effortlessly and eliciting a breathless gasp from her. Certainly, Catra could break out with ease if she wanted to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>being the operative word in this case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Catra whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Adora whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was a quiet exchange, but after all these years of turmoil and uncertainty, it was the kind of thing that felt like it was being shouted from the top of the highest mountains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra shivered as Adora’s lips locked with her own. She knew it was coming, and yet, it was just as beautiful as their first and  every time after that. Like how the sun touches the ocean every evening. You can see it from literal miles away, but the sparkling rays of light against crystal clear water is always a sight to behold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That electrifying, breathtaking feeling would quickly drop to dread in the pit of her stomach as she heard the all too familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>shyoom</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Glimmer teleporting into the room.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know we’re rea—</span>
  <em>
    <span>gyah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fully suited up Queen instinctively covered her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For crying out loud, Sparkles, knock first!” Catra snapped, still pinned down by a dumbstruck, beet-red Adora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, I’ll just—uh, catch up with you guys later!” As quickly as she arrived, the stout wizard vanished with another </span>
  <em>
    <span>shyoom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ Princesses, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Adora pouted, “I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said what I said.” Catra wiggled her brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....Oooooooh. I get it, hehe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, I don’t know how you got a sliver of alone time with her popping in and out all the time.” Catra grumbled as the duo made their way down the hall, suited up after a series of brief distractions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, as opposed to the Fright Zone, which is just peace and quiet across the board.” Adora chuckled at her own joke as she made sure her armored gauntlets were properly fastened. Entrapta had briefly explained something about how magnetism and vacuum sealing was keeping the new, sleeker models of the spacesuits together, but in all honesty it had kind of gone over the Princess’ head. “Besides, I’ll have you know I’m quite stealthy when I want to be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra snorted in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you don’t believe me?” Adora furrowed her brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say I’m having the time of my life trying to imagine you sneaking around Bright Moon castle without knocking over some statues with those huge ass shoulders you’ve got or lighting ancient tapestries on fire by accident.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, no way! I’m sneaky as hell! I’m as sneaky as….as a really sneaky thing!” Adora huffed, crossing her arms, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been arrested by Bright Moon guards a couple of times, but I practically let them catch me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, this is what I’m talking about!” Catra managed between fits of cackling, “How did you get captured more times than me when you were on </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> side?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Adora could find a way to justify her ridiculous track record, the couple reached the control room, where the rest of the team had assembled, all clad in their Mark II spacesuits, save the Hordaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re here.” An ever-excited Entrapta remarked, clapping her hands together and gesturing with her hair to the holograms explaining the improved suits, “As I was explaining to these two, the tests we ran while you were all getting ready confirmed my suspicion that this dimension’s atmosphere is just as breathable as Etheria’s! However, should the suit’s sensors detect that you are suffocating at any point,” The cosmonaut Princess snapped her fingers, causing a helmet to take shape around her head like a crystallizing bubble, “Protection and an auxiliary oxygen source will be deployed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss Catra’s adorable kitty helmet.” Bow said wistfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m gonna give you something to miss, alright.” Catra muttered through gritted teeth, squaring up for a split second before Adora cleared her throat and tapped her shoulder, causing Catra to relax. “You win this one, funny guy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then,” The group turned to face Glimmer, her gaze set squarely on the kaleidoscopic pandemonium encasing the crew and their ship, “If everyone’s ready, I say we get on with the rescue mission.” Evidently the young Queen was still too embarrassed to make eye contact with Catra or Adora, the faintest of blushes still dusting her tan cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck yes, the Best Friend Squad is ready to initiate Operation: Glitter-Glue!” Bow grinned as he pulled his two squad-mates close with either arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Glitter-Glue</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Adora parroted as Glimmer cocked a confused brow. Catra, on the other hand, verbalized her reaction with that high-pitched rasp of a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Glitter kinda sounds like Glimmer, and Glue because we gotta stick together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Adora nodded in approval, whilst Catra and Glimmer held their faces in their respective palms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every day I spend with you people is a day where I have to evaluate who the biggest idiot on this ship truly is.” Catra muttered into a gloved hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s be real,” Glimmer finally cracked a smile, “Being the Best Friend Squad means we all share that title.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group shared a hearty laugh over that one as Entrapta and her clone (lab) partners huddled over Darla’s controls, still plugging away at calculations and formulas regarding the instability of their present situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it looks like everyone is here, but…” Adora thought out loud, her eyes scanning the perimeter, “I can’t but feel like we’re missing someone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team stood in silent contemplation for a moment before it clicked in Catra’s head. Putting aside the fear of being too feline around her comrades, she let out a low chirp from the back of her throat. On command, Melog materialized from whatever illusory state they were in, rubbing up against Adora’s calf and purring gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, now it feels like the gang’s all here.” Adora giggled as she spoke, well aware of what Melog’s affection meant given the unique bond between her girlfriend and the spectral panther.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the group gathered and the trio of scientists finished with their whispered debate, Wrong Hordak gave a thumbs up before pressing an array of buttons on Darla’s console. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the ship’s bridge lowered, Catra squinted from the light pouring in. Given the outlandishly bright state of the anomaly, she had been expecting to feel a warm draft, thus it came as some surprise to her when a cool breeze wafted through the yawning metal doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If not unpleasant, certainly unsettling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora, ever the large and in charge leader of the group, took the first step, sighing in relief when her foot reached some sort of solid, walkable surface. Once she gave the thumbs up, the other three followed suit, all craning their heads around at the shapeless, formless light they were now ankle-deep in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooooo,” Catra drawled, her head spinning trying to understand this place, “How exactly do we know what we’re looking for?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s easy.” Entrapta’s voice came through crackly on the intercom. The away team was right next to the ship and already the connection was poor, an omen that didn’t sit well with any of them. “As I’m sure even you can understand, our computers had some trouble trying to map out  the rather...‘non-Euclidean’ geography of this rift. But, with a little sample from Glimmer and the feather the King gave her, we were able to fit your suits with a proximity radar!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to walk until we start getting warm?” Adora furrowed her brow as she asked, scanning the surrounding area for some kind of landmark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Precisely!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we better get a move on, then.” Bow fished a compass from his pockets, frowning as he watched the needle spin wildly out of control, “Anyone got a clue to point us in the right direction?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Sparkles and her mom are both magic-y, right?” Catra crossed her arms, her lack of knowledge in arcane matters evident in her tone, “Can’t you, like, sense her or something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a gross oversimplification, but fine, I’ll give a shot.” Glimmer grumbled before shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. Catra didn’t need to know magic to understand that the sorceress was trying to peer through the light with her mind’s eye. After a moment of quiet, mystical insight the Queen pointed to what would have been northeast of Darla. “That way…I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Bow narrowed his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, I’ll take it.” Catra shrugged before starting to casually stroll towards Angella’s supposed trajectory, Melog striding beside her and Adora nodding with confidence before following suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer stood up on her tippy-toes to give Bow a quick kiss on the cheek before traipsing after the couple with the head start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow rubbed his cheek, a soft smile taking over his worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my Queen, alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you guys hear that?” Catra’s ears twitched with uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” said Bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh.” Adora mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t me.” Glimmer replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear that travelling in a barren waste for what must have been hours had taken a toll on the Squad’s energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is again!” Catra threw her hands up in confusion. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard it this time!” Adora’s eyes swept the area, looking for a source of the strange noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the proximity radar?” Glimmer suggested with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good point.” Bow tapped the communication device in his ear, “Hey, Entrapta, is the radar working?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Radio silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure it’s coming from us, so that’s gotta be it.” Adora wiggled her fingers and shimmied around in her armor to see if there was some sort of blinking light or other indicator of progress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, or maybe it’s the ‘You Guys Are Totally Fucked’ radar.” Catra joked as she put her hands behind her head, looking up at the sky(?) and trying not to let the frustration get to her, though Melog’s prickliness was a good enough indication of her feelings on the matter. “Still, I kind of figured that if we got close enough to set it off we would be able to see some—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—thing.” Suspended several meters up in the air, amidst a sea of warping and wavering streaks of multicolored light, sat a strange crack of pure darkness, a rift within a rift. Or rather, the true anomaly hidden away by this blinding array. “What the hell is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s where we’re supposed to be going.” Bow squinted at the ripple in space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Glimmer cracked her knuckles, “Everybody get ready, I’m gonna get us up the—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to expend your magic, Your Majesty, I know someone who can give us a lift.” Adora put a hand between her and the Queen, smirking as light pooled around her open palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>For the Honor of Grayskull!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, Adora was consumed by a veritable rainbow of hues, similar in intensity to the surrounding pocket dimension but less aberrant, more beautiful and cohesive. As her silhouette dulls, She-Ra stands proud, dropping a curtsy for her comrades before leaping into the air, crafting floating platforms of energy as she swung her sword with grace. Before long, the amazon had shaped a staircase for her companions to reach the oblong gash in the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And just like that,” Catra began to hop from floating disc to floating disc, Melog in hot pursuit, “The millenia old ancient super-weapon of the First Ones has become our glorified muscle butler.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if one teleport is gonna make a whole lot of difference for us.” a haughty Glimmer grumbled before starting to scramble after her teammates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scoff all you want, but historically that </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the case.” Bow said matter-of-factly, shuddering as the platforms wobbled slightly under his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to calling you Arrow Boy.” Glimmer stuck her tongue out as she looked back at her lover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why must I be Arrow Boy?” Bow lamented comically, “Have I not been through enough to earn the title of Arrow Man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra burst into laughter while she was hoisted up to the top by her much larger partner, while both the She-Ra in question and Glimmer recoiled at the sound of the moniker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, something about Arrow Man freaks me out a little.” She-Ra chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arrow Boy is an endearing, adorable nickname crafted by a genius of nomenclature.” Catra asserted, her heart rate speeding up as she watched She-Ra flex her muscles in the process of hefting Glimmer up to their level. “Arrow Man, on the other hand, sounds like a cartoonishly evil robot who shoots arrows and bolts out of his hands uncontrollably.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s...weirdly specific, but also shocking accurate.” Glimmer dusted off her shin guards and pauldrons as Bow joined the rest of the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then…” Catra nodded towards the yawning corridor of an abyss ahead of them. “Princesses first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>scaredy-cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She-Ra said in that dulcet, yet commanding tone that did things to Catra, hand brushing up against her tail before the giant woman sauntered into the rift-within-a-rift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I set myself up for that one.” The flushed feline muttered, sticking close to She-Ra’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra was never quite sure if she was afraid of the dark or not. Of course, it was not something entirely foreign to her. Over the years, Catra had whittled down a rather narrow list of ‘things her childhood somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lacking severely’, and to no one’s surprise, wandering through dimly lit halls was pretty high on said list. Luckily, her genetics had gifted her with eyes that could peer through thick darkness far better than the average human’s could, not that she particularly needed it with the walking glow-sticks that were She-Ra, Glimmer and Melog. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At times, a dark place was comforting to her, an expansive shapeless realm where the world’s problems ceased to exist, her mind able to roam freely without all the distractions and annoyances that came with a clamorous, sensory-overloading place like the Fright Zone. Other times, darkness was nightmarish to her, a silent, winding corridor of nothingness where every felt akin to wading deeper and deeper into a pool of pure dread and anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This place was the latter. Catra found the whole ordeal rather unnatural, and why shouldn’t she? This place, this entire dimension, shouldn’t exist. It was an anomaly, plain and simple. A glitch in the system born from a horrible, cruel decision made by a far less sane, far less good-natured version of herself. As she stumbles through the emptiness, her brain closes the gap in visuals, reminding her of the look of agony on Entrapta’s face when Catra betrayed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That distinct fear in Scorpia’s eyes when she witnessed the limits her friend was capable of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden, warm sensation of She-Ra’s hand wrapping around her own snapped Catra back into the present. Whether Adora had somehow intuited fear or was just good at timing, she was grateful. Despite her feelings towards her hand in creating this unfortunate realm, the fact of the matter was that she’d come a long way from the Catra who opened that portal. The prevalence of her friends and her lover in her  was proof enough of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re definitely getting closer to </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bow remarked on the increasingly frequent sounds of the proximity radar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope this radar thingy works better than our busted comms line.” Glimmer complained quietly, ever the technophobe of the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I find that usually the problem is that the stuff she makes works </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>well, so if anything the problem is that Angella will be right under our no—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ack</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Catra’s musing was cut off short as she bumped into the broad back of a She-Ra that had stopped dead in her tracks. “What’s the big idea, blondie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stone-faced and eyes burning with determination, She-Ra slowly raised a pointed finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the group shuffled to see what she did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>became apparent. Although they couldn’t be sure if it was a slope or a steep drop, the floor seemed to lower, and a faint light emanated from the abyss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep within the sunken pit before them, a familiar lanky, lavender-skinned woman floated listlessly, tendrils of darkness coiling around her limbs and leaving her typically vibrant (one might even say angelic) disposition little more than a drained, almost monochromatic husk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” Glimmer cried out, nearly launching herself after Angella before restraining herself after a split second lapse of clarity. Catra and Bow instinctively held either of the young Queen’s hands, creating a line of interlocking fingers from She-Ra to Bow as they peered over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The former Queen of Bright Moon laid motionless, eyes shut and body still as if she was in a deep slumber, or something far worse. The group steeled their resolve. Each of them knew fate would not bring them back together only to present them with the carcass of an unkillable woman. Still, this was an unsightly fashion for anyone, let alone Angella, to be in. The shadowy shackles in particular, brought She-Ra’s memory back to her and Bow’s journey to Beast Island and the mysterious, nightmarish curse that plagued it. Perhaps it was because of her immortality, but Adora imagined this to be a far crueler punishment than being wiped away in an instant like those in the Portal’s unstable timeline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Bow broke the silence, the squad now exchanging glances with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna lie, she looks pretty roughed up.” Catra’s irises became thin daggers as thought through the actions that needed to be taken, “Adora, you can get down there and heal her, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Glimmer, you’ll teleport the two of them back up here once She-Ra’s light has destroyed whatever’s holding her down.” The potency of Adora’s magic was a guess on Catra’s part, but it was one she was willing to make based on the frequency at which that woman did some crazy shit with her powers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that.” Glimmer balled her fists, ready to spring into action on cue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s attention turned to the archer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any chance you’ve got one of those rope-and-net arrow thingies on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arrow Boy always comes prepared!” Bow winked, patting the quiver slung around his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good shit.” Catra gestured towards Angella’s imprisonment, “If anything goes haywire during this whole healing and teleporting bullshit we’re pulling, you catch anyone before they fall into the nothingness soup down there and we’ll work together to hoist them up, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can count on me!” The young man saluted, his smile easing Catra’s worries, if only a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if anything goes wrong,” Catra stared deeply at her starry-eyed friends, “We go ape-shit, improvise, and pray that it all works out in our favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Bow grabbed and drew his arrow of choice, crouching low the ground and steadying his breath. "That’s pretty much our bread and butter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Operation Glitter-Glue, don’t fail us now.” She-Ra braced herself for the dive into the abyss, the light around her intensifying as she prepared to use her healing energy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Catra raised a brow, hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s brow furrowed for a minute before she understood, crouching down to kiss Catra, rubbing the fur from the back of her ears with gentle, yet gargantuan fingers. Even in a situation like this, it was enough to take Catra’s breath away. Once she pulled away, Catra hissed at Bow and Glimmer, who seemed to be enjoying giggling like little kids at the sight of their affection. As cute as it was, the sorceress and archer couldn’t imagine them not being together, especially given that if they weren’t so madly in love they might have been vaporized months ago along with all life in the universe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once all the nervous laughs were out of their systems, a serious air filled the expanse hosting the Best Friend Squad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra stood tall at the edge of the pit, defying the depth and the darkness with her own size and luminosity. Briefly, she turned to face her friends, giving a thumbs up before swan diving into the abyss below. The manner in which gravity worked in this realm was unclear, but it certainly looked like she was falling slower than they might have anticipated. Either way, She-Ra was graceful as always as she swooped down, a blur of white and gold streaking through the spiraling emptiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess of Power landed in Angella’s area with relative ease, grabbing hold of one the many tendrils binding her to keep herself from slipping any further. Taking care to not agitate her trappings any further, She-Ra placed a glowing hand on the angel’s chest. It was cold to the touch, but the warrior felt a lingering sign of life, the pulse of magic flowing through her yet. Inhaling deeply, She-Ra began to send her energy into the queen, that light that filled her transmogrified form taking shape in her hand and radiating through Angella’s figure in waves of healing. Slowly but surely, the color seemed to return to the dethroned Queen, her breaths starting to become audible, though ragged. At the same time, the dark thorns holding her in place began to recede, unable to compete with the might of the ancient Etherian magic on display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the last of the bindings came undone, Catra gave Glimmer the hand signal to go, and the Queen popped out of existence, leaving a trail of shining light befitting her name and reappearing next to her mother and the fellow Princess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>I wouldn’t do that if I were you.</strong>” Catra’s voice called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t Catra. She was standing on the ledge, right next to Bow, who looked just as confused as she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer and She-Ra, now in a slow motion free-fall, whipped their heads up to the two above, trying to figure out what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking abo—” Glimmer’s confusion became panic as a shadowy figure darted out from seemingly the bottom of the pit, snatching the recently freed Angella and leaving her daughter dazed and spinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bow, net time!” Catra, the real Catra this time, screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Bow let the trick arrow fly, one end of the rope in his fist while the arrowhead sailed through the air before spiraling open into a large net that caught the disoriented Queen. As She-Ra reached out to grab Glimmer’s hand, Bow and Catra began to yank the net back towards the ledge of safety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emerging from the shadows, the figure from before slashed the rope, sending the ones tugging and the ones being tugged flying back. This time the limber shade pulled the still tied up Glimmer back into the fold of endless night with them. Letting out a battle cry, She-Ra swung her sword, firing beams of light that tore through the unseen enemies cover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Catra wished she hadn’t been able to see it when the enemy reared her ugly head, but things were happening too fast for her to process, let alone verbalize and unpack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bouncing off invisible walls and jumping with the full force of her bulked-up legs, She-Ra landed back on the ledge with a thud, unleashing more slashes of energy as she watched the enemy skitter around the ceiling of the barely lit chamber. Even with her cat’s eyes, Catra struggled to keep up with that wretched </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it landed, Catra lunged at the shade, but it simply slipped under her feet, popping up behind Bow. Before he could draw and fire another arrow, The shadow shoved Bow with all her might, sending tumbling down the pit, blood-curdling muffled by whatever surface he had landed in at the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only then that Catra could really come to terms with what she was looking at. Nothing about it made sense. But that made no difference to her. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long, matted mane of hair that melded into a furred body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claws. </span>
  <span>Fangs. </span>
  <span>Sharp things that dazzled in the low light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A colorless mask affixed to her face that should have been red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real Catra moved to swing at her doppelganger, but the twisted clone outranked her in speed, grabbing her arm and nearly dislocating it in the process. Now she was on her knees, the fake Catra holding her by her chin and facing a scared, confused She-Ra, whose form flickered between that enchanted hero of fables and the terrified lover beneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra heard one final message before she felt her reflection plunge a shadow-soaked fist into her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hey, Adora.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>holy cannoli, definitely a lot going on this chapter @_@, hope it's as enjoyable and exhilarating to read as it was for me to write! definitely a ramp-up in terms of action, but hopefully one made worth it by all the build-up and suspense so far</p>
<p>chapter title comes from I THINK by Tyler, The Creator.</p>
<p>Beep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Million Miles From Here, Somewhere More Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra awoke with a start, letting out a hoarse scream before shielding her eyes from the sunlight directly above her.</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight?</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, as she rubbed her eyes, Catra took in the sight of blue sky and that yellow, warm sun she knew as her home world’s star, taking heavy breaths as she watched a series of clouds lazily roll across the open air. It appeared as though Catra was on her back, lying in some garden, upon a bed of dirt and surrounded by tall blades of grass. No, not just grass, something lavender was flowering at their ends. </p><p> </p><p>Before Catra could investigate her surroundings any further, an imposing figure made their presence known, a face both familiar and unfamiliar blotting out the sunlight as she loomed over the downed girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Child, do you really think <em> now </em>is the best time to catch up on sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>That wry, deep and oh so sardonic voice cut through the air like a knife.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, any lingering pain or grogginess was flushed out of Catra’s system as she rolled back and hopped to her feet, staring up and down at the woman before her in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>Jet-black hair cascaded down her back, framing a scarred, mottled face. Even without her iconic mask, no one else looked like <em> her </em> , held themselves like <em> she </em> did. No one bore holes into the back of Catra’s skull like <em> that </em> woman did.</p><p> </p><p>“What are <em> you </em>doing here?!” Catra screeched, wanting for it to sound powerful and defiant but letting the scratchiness of her voice and the uncertainty of her reality get the better of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I should be asking you the same thing.” Shadow Weaver spoke in a tone that was rather dismissive of the impossibility of the situation, dusting off the translucent sleeves of her periwinkle robes, “Here I am, tending to my garden and perfectly at peace, when suddenly, this silly girl who so desperately wanted me out of her life drops from the sky and nearly tramples my lilacs in the process.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, cut the bullshit, old lady.” Catra pointed a clawed finger at the demented sorceress, raising her brows when she realized she was clad in the same mage’s garb as the subject of her righteous indignation. “This isn’t happening. I refuse to believe this isn’t my own personal hell and you’re not about to start zapping me or fucking with my head for eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think I’m so petty that I would want to torment you even in the afterlife?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean...yeah!” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I concede to your lack of faith. Whatever the case, the fact that you’re here now tells me something is deeply wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>When Catra nodded in response, the woman who existed somewhere between the names of Shadow Weaver and Light Spinner reached out her hand, causing Catra to flinch before she realized the mage was inspecting the talisman given to her by Micah, still dangling around her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Aaaah, now it becomes clear.” Shadow Weaver’s expression darkened as she clutched the artifact, verdant eyes flashing with arcane focus. “You’ve found yourself at a crossroads of your new and old lives, and now, you have been drawn into a battle to hold onto that future you were promised.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Catra hated it, she was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Know this, little one.” The ancient sorceress looked Catra deep in the eyes, the first time she’d ever done so, save the time of her sacrifice, “The things we call Magic are everyone, everything and everywhere. And that power exists between us, too.” Tapping on the talisman with an elongated finger, she showed the hint of a smile, “The bond between her and you is the strongest kind of magic there is.” </p><p> </p><p>“What…” Catra’s throat had gone dry, the fear of losing everything making her blood run cold as ice, “...what am I supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing we ever can do.” Shadow Weaver’s hand stroked Catra's messy hair, for once a gesture of admiration and comfort to the young woman, when it had become so common as a means to subjugate her. “Grab hold of the things you love, and fight until you draw your last breath.”</p><p> </p><p>But that last breath might have been coming sooner than either of them anticipated, as when Catra opened her mouth to respond, her lungs began to fill with something liquid, the image of the benevolent Shadow Weaver and her garden vanishing, giving way to an ocean of impenetrable darkness. Before she could even contemplate her next move, Catra felt herself begin to choke and grow lightheaded, drifting farther and farther away from her goal. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p><em> Beep </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping for air, Catra regained consciousness in some kind of lightless ocean or pool. It seemed to her that when that impostor had made the attempt to drown her real counterpart, the suit had deployed the helmet function Entrapta had mentioned before, as Catra’s head was now being shielded by some kind of glass bubble, shifting as she tilted her head, trying to ascertain her surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing but pitch-black water in every direction. If it wasn’t for the outline of her suited-up hands as she tread water, Catra would think her eyes might have been closed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck this.” Catra muttered. Water was high on the list of things that Catra despised, and the thought of being surrounded by an endless amount of it was far from ideal right now. </p><p> </p><p>So she swam. </p><p> </p><p>Swam and swam and swam. </p><p> </p><p>With no idea where she was headed, forward became the only concern to her. Her mind was consumed with worry, worry about what had happened to Bow and Glimmer, to Angella, most of all the safety of Adora. Part of her knew that if anyone could reliably kick Catra’s ass on a regular basis, it had been and always would be Adora, yet she could help but be stricken with panic at the thought that their unexpected assailant had touched a single head on her lover’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade. Just exactly what was she? Was it a shapeshifter like Double Trouble, a trickster who preyed on the emotional vulnerability of her targets? Or was this thing, somehow, through some horrible junction of magic and science, a true specter of Catra, the Catra who had flipped the switch and torn the world asunder all those years ago?</p><p> </p><p>Before she could contemplate any further, Catra bumped into something solid. Once Catra shook off the impact of the thud, she got closer to the invisible wall. A smooth, curving glass surface, likely some sort of wall or domed structure. As far as Catra could ascertain, this barrier stretched out in all directions ceaselessly, leaving her with all but one rational course of action.</p><p> </p><p>Catra slammed into the wall shoulder-first, putting all her might into the impact. </p><p> </p><p>No dice.</p><p> </p><p>It would take a lot more than that for her to quit, though, as she reeled back and slammed into the wall again. Now, fists were flying, pounding against her pellucid prison.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you piece of shit!” An ornery Catra screamed out, both at the wall and to herself. She wouldn’t allow herself to fail here. That shadowy fake wasn’t stopping, and neither was this wall, and you better believe she wouldn’t let her last words be spent with that stupid hag of a mage. </p><p> </p><p>As the rage built up, so did a strange heat pouring around her chest, and when Catra glanced down during her assault on the barrier, she began to understand. The fire might have been in her heart, but the talisman was the one burning up. </p><p> </p><p>Catra took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Let…”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes closed, letting darkness guide her.</p><p> </p><p>“...Me…”</p><p> </p><p>The feline wound up one more punch, one filled with equal parts of hope and fear. Every last drop vitriol and every speck of love she could muster. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Out!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Clenching a fist full of what she could only describe as magic, Catra’s attack sent shock-waves through the water surrounding her, light spreading from her artifact to her knuckles in a flash, a sound both relieving and terrifying arriving soon after. In an instant, the glass wall splintered into thousands of shards, the sudden destruction of whatever was sealing her in leading to Catra being swept up by torrents of water now bursting free. </p><p> </p><p>With a heavy thud, Catra tumbled onto some sort of metallic floor. Chilled, sterile air filled her lungs as the suit’s malleable helmet dissipated. Despite her current state of disorientation, Catra knew something was wrong. This floor wasn’t part of the anomaly, it was something familiar. Even the air she was breathing gave her <em> déjà vu </em>, the thinness of it making her lungs ache. </p><p> </p><p>As Catra began to pick herself up from her prone position, that subtle sense of recognition became an insurmountable blade of fear through the heart. Behind her was a cylindrical chamber lined with rows and rows of tanks full of liquid similar to the viridian sea Catra had been stewing in, as evidenced by the shattered canister she had emerged from. Apart from everything else, the innumerable amount of other tanks shared something Catra’s didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Clones. </p><p> </p><p>Dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of identical, dormant vessels with skin the shade of pale death, all waiting to be awakened, used, and promptly disposed of by their psionic ventriloquist.</p><p>Catra was being watched. She could feel His wretched, all-seeing eyes peering into her, doing away with all the layers of suit and armor, flesh and blood, set squarely on the rapidly beating heart at the center of it all.</p><p> </p><p>The scar on the back of Catra’s neck began to sting, sending shivers down her spine.</p><p> </p><p><em> All creatures, no matter how small, have a place in service to </em> <b> <em>Horde Prime</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fuck this.” The lone Etherian whispered as she bolted out of the cloning lab. Whether or not any of this was real, Catra wasn’t about to let herself become his slave again.</p><p> </p><p>Not after everything. </p><p> </p><p>Not after what she and Adora had been through together. </p><p> </p><p>Stumbling into the labyrinth of hallways holding Prime’s stronghold together, Catra darted ahead, her only goal being to get the hell out of dodge. Of course, the feline knew that without Prime’s influence over her mind, navigating this place was nothing short of a lost cause, not that it mattered much to her at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Voices began to call out after Catra as she scampered down a twisting, featureless corridor. Catra couldn’t quite make out their words, but she knew the war cries well enough to put infer a legion of Prime’s vessels were hot on her trail. </p><p> </p><p>All she had to do was escape. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever it took. </p><p> </p><p>Evidently, they were hotter on that trail than she assumed, as when Catra rounded the corner, she found herself cornered by a trio of clones, all armed with energy powered cannons that could vaporize her at this close of a range. </p><p> </p><p>“End of the line, <em> little sister </em>.” The clone on the left said in that haughty tone as his brothers readied their weapons. </p><p> </p><p>Catra lowered her stance, trying to steady her breath. Where was Melog when she really needed them?</p><p> </p><p>Then something came to her.</p><p> </p><p>That clone in the middle wasn’t like the others: He was close, same face, same eyes, same build, but he was a little more gaunt. </p><p> </p><p>A little more ‘defective’.</p><p> </p><p> A little more battle-worn.</p><p> </p><p>“Hordak, listen to me.” Catra pleaded, hands up in the air and well aware of how screwed she was about to be if she couldn’t get through to him. “I don’t care if this is a trick or I’ve really gone back to this terrible fucking moment but I <em> need </em> your help and I’m not the only one.” </p><p> </p><p>Though his expression was clouded and unreadable, his trained aim on Catra began to waver.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence, child of impurity.” The clone flanking Hordak took a step closer, the sound of his cannon gathering energy spelling out disaster for Catra. </p><p> </p><p>“Let us bathe her in the light, brothers!” The unarmed clone rejoiced.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you think you need him, but you don’t!” A tearful Catra cried out, “Entrapta, your partner, she’s the one who needs <em> you </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Part….ner?” Hordak’s eyes flashed red as the memories flooded back. In an instance of super-human speed, the now-defiant clone slammed his cannon wielding brother into the wall, whipping around and blasting with a blinding beam of light. After taking a moment to collect himself, the crimson eyed warlord gave an awkward bow to Catra. “I...apologize for my behavior, clearly this anomaly is affecting our cognitive abilities.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Catra said, followed by a sigh of relief. “Honestly, I’m just glad you’re on my side and not theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” The feline nodded towards the winding path ahead of them, “Your brothers are gonna catch up to us and I’m all out of rousing, emotional speeches to give them.” </p><p> </p><p>The emancipated clone gave a grunk of affirmation, and with that the unlikely duo bolted off, changing directions on a heel turn whenever the sound of footsteps drew close. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t suppose you have any idea why we’ve been transported to here, of all places?” Hordak asked as the two sprinted towards what looked like a large server room in the distance, easily keeping up with each other. He might have been made with the goal of keeping his brother in his prime (hah), but Catra had spent nearly every waking moment of her life to be his best soldier, and that effort had paid off, at least in the physical ability department. </p><p> </p><p>“Gonna be honest, I’m still working it out myself. Based on the last time you and I dove headfirst into an unstable rift in space-time, I’m gonna take an educated guess and say time is getting all kinds of fucked up.” </p><p> </p><p>A pair of clones reared their heads at the end of the hallway and found themselves disposed of quite easily as the pair of reformed heroes blasted them away, the willowy clone sliding backwards a bit from the kickback of the weapon as his genetic complications exposed his lowered endurance. With the room cleared, Catra continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and now there’s some kind of crazier, nightmare version of me running around kidnapping all my friends and the love of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra and Hordak reached the imposing door at the path’s end, locked with the usual Horde biometric scanning technology.</p><p> </p><p>“This may sound strange,” Hordak put his hand on the scanner as Catra caught her breath, “But I believe I may be the only one in this entire universe who understands your plight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, that’s a really good point.” Catra was admittedly blindsided by the fact that Hordak of all people had become any semblance of the word relatable. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any advice for dealing with sinister doppelgangers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found throwing mine down a bottomless pit to be a worthwhile strategy.” The lanky alien cracked a harrowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s a plan I can get behind! I’ll have to give a sh—” Catra’s train of thought came to a screeching halt as she saw what lay on the other side of the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting in a room with massive glass windows peering out to cold, black, and starless space, a familiar figure peered at them. He might have been a silhouette in this dim chamber, but his presence was unmistakable. </p><p> </p><p>“It would appear as though my little sister and brother are fraternizing.” Eyes that cut through Catra and Hordak’s resolve fixated on the newcomers, searing with contempt. “How <em> fortuitous </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s an illusion.” Catra whispered her reminder to Hordak, though in reality she needed to hear it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother,” Even a single word from Prime’s mouth was enough to shake Catra to her core, “Make yourself useful and dispose of that disgraceful thing standing next to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hordak responded by raising his cannon to his progenitor. </p><p> </p><p>“Time must have made you quite the fool to think that I, Lord Hordak, would <em> ever </em>take orders from you again!”</p><p> </p><p>“...How predictable.” Prime’s tone oozed disappointment as he slowly rose from his throne,  still shrouded in darkness. “It’s always the same with you self-proclaimed heroes. Your obsession with an archaic belief in things like ‘love’ and ‘justice’ has stripped you of any semblance of rationality. Now, those hollow words will be your downfall.”</p><p> </p><p>With a snap of his fingers, another two figures materialized: A Horde clone, blaster ready to fire, and holding another familiar face with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>The Princess of Dryl squirmed a few feet above the air, easily overpowered by the warrior who held her purple locks in a death grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Entrapta!” Hordak and Catra cried out in unison, the rebel clone’s aim snapping away Prime as the stakes were raised.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This </em>is the fruit of your labor, little brother.” Prime’s smug grin shone through the darkness, “The flame your insolence must be snuffed with a heartbreaking choice. If I were a more generous leader, I would bring these two into the light once more…” As the tyrant waxed poetic, his minion brought the barrel of his cannon up to the head of Entrapta, who began to flail and shriek in terror, “...but I am afraid I have no more goodwill to give.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry…” A tearful Entrapta locked eyes with her partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Tragic, yet inevitable.” Prime stated,  reveling in her suffering. “Now, rid this world of our little sister once and for all and I will relinquish this snivelling little creature to you. Unless, of course..." His mouth twisted into a sadistic smile, "...you value Catra more?”</p><p> </p><p>Hordak’s breaths grew rapid and ragged as his focus darted from Prime, to Entrapta, then to Catra, and back to Prime.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let him do this to you, this is all in our heads!” Catra tried to reason with the visibly panic-stricken Hordak.</p><p> </p><p>“…I…” </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Prime!” </p><p> </p><p>Before Hordak could make a decision, a platoon of clones burst into the arena, all training their weapons on the one that had captured Entrapta.</p><p> </p><p>“That clone is impure!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?! </em>” Prime seethed, glaring at his would-be subject as he attempted to enter his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s right, you know.” The clone winked, and Entrapta couldn’t help but burst into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Get ‘em!” Entrapta screamed at the top of her lungs, breaking character and wiping away those crocodile tears as Wrong Hordak dropped her. </p><p> </p><p>The room erupted into chaos as cannons began to fire, a criss-crossing volley of energy blasts streaking through the room. As the two Hordaks on their side fired back at their brothers, the Etherians dove to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you could<em> act </em>!” An incredulous yet impressed Catra called out as she pulled her less nimble comrade away from the line of fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it was the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do.” Entrapta confessed, trying to roll and stay low to the ground while the heroic traitors moved away from the crowded doorway. “Luckily, I was able to convince Wrong Hordak to pull my hair <em> really </em> hard!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Catra’s focus wavered as she watched the way that shadowy version of Prime warped when shots rippled past him, flickering like a candle and never revealing his true form. On the off chance that one shot in the maelstrom of plasma being fired did hit him, Prime’s shape briefly flirted with a much smaller, wild silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>Not unlike the Shade.</p><p> </p><p>Not unlike Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s certainly one way to get the job done.” Catra finished her sentence, pushing that dark, unknowable fear back into the depths of her mind. She had bigger fish to fry. </p><p> </p><p>The team was being boxed in. For every clone that Hordak and his brother fell, two more took their place. </p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m supposed to be the strategist, but does anyone have a plan for getting out of this mess?” Catra asked as she felt her back hit the glass wall. There was nowhere left to run. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever we do, I’m not leaving this ship until we find Darla!” Entrapta proclaimed, her eyes drifting to the void of space behind them. “You, however, might have a time-sensitive objective on your hands.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra turned to look at whatever caught Entrapta’s attention, ready to question her vague remarks. Once she saw it, though, everything clicked. </p><p> </p><p>Adrift in space, several hundred feet from Prime’s ship, a peculiar structure had made itself known, a gnarled structure appearing as some kind of architectural homunculus of Bright Moon’s castle and the mechanical guts of the Fright Zone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s just great, my evil clone has a floating fortress of doom!” Catra was more exasperated and disgruntled than anything else, though she did relish the idea of getting to kick her own ass. The thought alone was all kinds of cathartic. “I guess the similarities just keep coming, huh, Hordak?” </p><p> </p><p>“Further proof that my judgement remains infallible.” Hordak boasted as he continued to incapacitate their foes from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” The former Force Captain rolled her eyes, “Well, that’s the ‘where’ part of the equation done, anyone wanna solve the ‘how’ side of things?”</p><p> </p><p>In response, the clone known simply as Wrong Hordak chucked his weapon at her.</p><p> </p><p>“This should have enough power to propel you to your destination safely, provided you refrain from any disastrous miscalculations in trajectory.” The pale figure ended his ominous warnings with one of his trademark horribly out of place winks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds boneheaded, but I’ve done worse.” Catra ducked to dodge an errant beam as the enemy clones began to break through the line that Hordak was holding with persistent fire. “Aren’t you gonna need this, though?” </p><p> </p><p>Wrong Hordak cracked his knuckles and chuckled, beginning to slowly walk towards the growing number of foes, Hordak flanking him and Entrapta strafing behind.</p><p> </p><p>“It will take more than these measly blasts to keep me down.” With that, he looked back at Catra, eyes full of a unique sort of gentle resolve. “I am doubly sure that the foes ahead will be no match for you and the rest of our brethren.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn right about that.” Catra smirked as she equipped the blaster. It was obviously made for someone bigger than her, and in all honesty she felt it lacked the inherent sexiness offered by something like a sword or a whip, but it would have to do. Taking it for a spin, she fired at one of the enemy clones, sending the Prime vessel flying and feeling her feet slide from the kickback. From the ambient glow given off by the cannon, she could now see a grate that she could only assume led to the airlock a few feet away from her. </p><p> </p><p>“And <em> that </em>’s my cue to get the hell out of here. If anything goes wrong on my end, I’m putting my faith in you guys to swoop in on Darla and save my ass.” Giving a salute, Catra darted off towards her new objective.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother!” </p><p> </p><p>The Etherian turned to see Wrong Hordak smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I never needed a name, and that has not changed since I met all of you. I am simply honored to be your Exalted Brother.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra watched in awe as her Brother dove into the crowd of his clones, easily subduing his foes with simple chops to their power sources, Hordak covering with blasts and holding Entrapta under his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Thank the stars those three were on her side.</p><p> </p><p>With her friends proudly seizing destiny with their own hands, Catra figured it was high time she did the same, sprinting along the massive transparent wall and sliding to the ground and landing by her newly discovered escape route. Taking a page from Entrapta’s book, Catra blasted the cover off with her newly equipped firepower, shimmying into the crawlspace ahead. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the first dark, narrow space Catra had forced through, and if the rest of her life was anything to go by, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. She wasn’t claustrophobic per se, there were certainly things that she feared more and her acrobatic nature made this sort of affair come easy, but it was far from the kind of thing she’d like to be doing right now.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly, Catra felt guilty about leaving her friends behind in the throne room. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust in their abilities, quite the opposite, but after all the lessons she’d learned about friendship, never giving up and always sticking by your friends, it felt almost disingenuous to go her own way. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, this wasn’t about her. Although she certainly had a vested interest in giving that bozo walking around with her face and body a good thrashing, Catra was worried about the others above all else. She had seen a twisted reflection of herself kidnap her friends, even threaten her lover, and she’d be damned if she let that thing get away with it. </p><p> </p><p>Before Catra could contemplate her course of action any further, she noticed a sharp drop in the tunnel, what appeared to be a chute that led to the cold vacuum of space outside. As the air thinned and chills ran down her spine, the suit’s amorphous helmet took shape once more, and once more she was grateful to the genius behind the technology. </p><p> </p><p>After a long, contemplative breath, Catra rushed down the sloping metal slide, the world of the Velvet Glove disappearing in a blur of metallic panels, growing colder and colder until, finally…</p><p> </p><p>Freedom.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the unlikely astronaut spilled out of the ship’s escape hatch unceremoniously, suddenly finding herself adrift in the lifeless void of space. Luckily, between the lack of gravity and the slowing down of her momentum, she wasn’t exactly in free-fall, but she had little time to spare. Focusing on the temporally displaced castle ahead, Catra squeezed the trigger of her laser cannon, praying to whatever higher power was out there that she wasn’t about to be completely screwed over. </p><p> </p><p>Slicing through the emptiness surrounding her, a beam of neon green light rocketed Catra forward, bridging the gap between herself and the ominous destination. Fear built in her stomach as the decrepit, industrial castle came closer into view, and yet, paradoxically, so did determination. Whatever was lurking in those twisted, aberrant halls, Catra was on her way to get the fucking drop on it.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her wondered what this ridiculous situation looked like from a distance. From Etheria, was the entirety of this implausible meshing of time and space little more than an invisible smear of darkness? Or, if a child looked up at the night sky, would they see a green comet burning through the expanse?</p><p> </p><p>Would wishing upon her do any good?</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on tight, Adora...” Catra whispered to herself, “...Your shooting star is on her way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Howdy! Boy, nonstop action is hard to write ;A; definitely a bit out of comfort zone, but hopefully it's an enjoyable read for all of you out there! </p><p>As always, I'm incredibly grateful to everyone who invests even a sliver of their time into reading my silly little story, and I hope you're all just as excited as I am to see where this is going!</p><p>This week's chapter title comes from the Kaiser Chiefs song "Oh My God".</p><p>Much love, and keep on rocketing through space, there's someone who loves you on the other end of all that chaos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Angels in Flight, or, My Heart's a Battleground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The castle was in reach.</p><p> </p><p>Just a little closer. </p><p> </p><p>Where and how she planned on landing amidst this gnarled network of twisting pipes and jutting marble slabs was one thing, but another problem began to rear its head as the cannon that had been thus far her saving grace in this makeshift rescue mission was...</p><p> </p><p>...starting...</p><p> </p><p>...to…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>...sputter...</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck.” Catra cussed under her breath as she saw the stream of energy crackle and dim in brightness. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t more than a few yards away from being able to grab onto the structure, yet she knew without anything to push her through that last bit of space, she was as good as dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t quit on me now!” </p><p> </p><p>Catra wasn’t about to sit by and just let her one shot at survival peter out like this. </p><p> </p><p>Not when she was this close.</p><p> </p><p>Not when Adora needed her.</p><p> </p><p>With a scream of determination, Catra gripped the trigger as hard as she could, desperate to squeeze any last bit of juice she could.</p><p> </p><p>The talisman grew hot under her suit.</p><p> </p><p>What happened next was something Catra could only describe as pure, undiluted chaos, entropic lightning in a bottle that sent her head spinning: Like the escape from Prime’s unholy baptism, the hand-me-down artifact pulsed with lilac energy, this time flowing into the weapon she held onto for dear life. </p><p> </p><p>The sleek, hefty piece of technology began to blaze with light and heat, leaving Catra sightless and her fingers singed. Though her mental faculties were failing to process exactly what was happening anymore, Catra could tell she was hurtling through the air like a runaway train, about to collide with the castle’s exterior.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s suspicion validated itself as she felt her body slam into a mottled wall of stone and steel, pain coursing through her. Instantly, gravity seemed to remember it was supposed to exist, as Catra tumbled down, down, down into a gaping maw of non-euclidean design. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>When Catra came to, darkness had fallen over Bright Moon castle. If she had to guess, it must have been the middle of the night. She would have liked to have gotten a full night’s sleep, but she’d gladly take this restlessness over waking up in a cold sweat after another nightmare. Even now, months after everything had ended, Catra still found herself forced to relive the memories that left scars deep in her subconscious: The stinging magic of the Black Garnet when Shadow Weaver would paralyze her, the sense of losing herself when she was submerged in Prime’s ‘light’, the unending pain of being ripped apart by the unstable portal machine. Just thinking about it made her sick.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing those thoughts to the dark corners of her mind, Catra turned on her side. Right next to her, glistening in a mixture of moonlight and the glow of the nearby Runestone, Adora was—</p><p> </p><p>—was—</p><p> </p><p>Not here. </p><p> </p><p>Reality shed its skin around Catra. This wasn’t the night of the briefing where they had announced their new mission, nor was it Bright Moon castle. The pillows were the same as those in the room she shared with Adora, as was the moonlight that spilt through the window, but it was wrong. The walls were narrow, a sickly green, patches of rust and mold sprouting forth, and there was no lilac plant on the windowsill. </p><p> </p><p>She’d seen this cell before. There were many just like it in the Fright Zone’s massive, towering panopticon, but she knew this one very intimately. Catra had been on the other side of the room many times to gloat over a crumpled, defeated Shadow Weaver. Of course, she had come to know this side too when she let that old hag escape and lost Lord Hordak’s favor.</p><p> </p><p>Catra rose to her feet, trying to shake the feeling of displacement off. Part of her knew that the closer she got to the epicenter of all this madness, the more unreal things would become, still another part told her she had little option but to press on. </p><p> </p><p>So she did.</p><p> </p><p>Letting her feet land slowly on the steel floor outside her cell, Catra whistled as she took in the inside of the amalgamated stronghold. To say it was out of the ordinary would be a massive understatement: Corridors sprouted in every direction, gilded walls hung with scrolls of the Rebellion’s heroes merged with twisting, lifeless metal pipes. Windows were welded to the floor, and doors led to nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>The air here was musty, drenched in the feeling of housing something much older than Catra could ever know, not unlike that library Bow’s fathers oversaw, teeming with the wisdom of the First Ones. Catra felt this was fitting, seeing as how in her opinion this was a memory that was best suited to be locked up and thrown away in the deepest, most unreachable parts of her psyche. </p><p> </p><p>Saying the First One’s teachings were full of <em> wisdom </em> might have been generous. In Catra’s eyes, those people were genocidal maniacs, fools who wanted everyone else to pay the price for their own short-sightedness. Destroying the Horde once and for all was a noble aspiration, to be sure, but was it worth the weight of every life that inhabited their universe? </p><p> </p><p>Fuck no! </p><p> </p><p>Sure, Catra was biased in the matter, she happened to be born and raised on the planet that served as the metaphorical detonator for the not so metaphorical magical Armageddon those bozos engineered. Oh, and her girlfriend  (well, nemesis at the time) developed a messiah complex because a blue computer ghost told her she had to be the one to pull the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>And another thing: what the hell was up with all the mechanical beasts? Seriously, any place the First Ones left a decently-sized footprint on was pure nightmare fuel for Catra.</p><p> </p><p>Freezing cold ravine in the Northern Reach? Whoops, you woke up the ferocious, gigantic snow centipedes!</p><p> </p><p>Creepy, run-down castle with even creepy holograms? You can bet it’s guarded by an army of overgrown spider-bots! </p><p> </p><p>How about the core of the planet, hosting a super-weapon forged from the chained-up lifeblood of the planet? Of <em> course </em> there’s a fucking titanic worm secreting a maddening poison everywhere that nearly drives the ditzy warrior you’re in love with to blowing herself up!</p><p> </p><p>Mark her words, if ever an Eternian reared their head around these parts, Catra would be there to open up a galactic can of whoop-ass on those bi—</p><p> </p><p>The sound of taut string being pulled snapped Catra out of her internal monologue, whipping her head around and lowering her stance in a split second. With her keen sense of hearing, she traced the sudden noise to the top of a crooked alabaster staircase just a few paces away, where a space-suited, athletic young man kept an arrow trained on her vitals.</p><p> </p><p>“Bow!” Catra exclaimed, instantly relaxing her posture, “Man, am I glad to see you. This place is a fuckin’ nightmare, am I right?” </p><p> </p><p>He did not relax as Catra did, his aim staying true. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...hello?” The perplexed feline waved her hands in the air, “Is there something on my face? It’s me, Catra, remember?” </p><p> </p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it! Prove you’re not the one who attacked us, or another trick, or this place messing with me.” Bow’s dark eyes glinted with serious intent, “Tell me something only the <em> real </em>Catra would know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. Kinda forgot about that part. So, we’re doing this now, huh? Let me think...” Catra scratched the back of her neck, tapping her feet as she tried to speed through her thought process.  “Alright, I’ve got it. Do you remember the time you and Sparkles captured me in Dryl? You asked me about growing up with Adora, and you told me Glimmer would do anything for you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Then you tested that by throwing us off a cliff to see if she would save us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was getting to that part, don’t worry. Anyways, I don’t think it takes a genius to deduce that I only did all of that out of, you know, envy. I was jealous, I wanted what you and Glimmer had so badly, I wanted Adora to be there for me and I was ready to claw at everything and everyone that did what I couldn’t. So there, my cards are on the table, from the deepest, darkest pits of heart, I am so very sorry for all the suffering I caused you and everyone else on this planet.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>“...Also, one time you told me your biggest fear was calling Mermista and Sea Hawk ‘Mom and Dad’, so that too.” Catra added.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Bow finally lowered his weapon. Cracking a smile, the archer slid down the banister to Catra, wrapping his friend in a tight embrace. For the first time in months, Catra did not make an attempt to wriggle out of his bear hug, simply patting him on the back and breathing a sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here, because I have been <em>freaking</em> <em>out</em> since I woke up in this place!” Bow admitted as he pulled back, “Also, what happened to your arm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Catra glanced down at where Bow was pointing. The rest of the suit was mostly intact, but it appeared as though the protective material of her suit’s left arm had been hit pretty badly by the combusting laser cannon earlier. “Ah. Yeah, I pulled a pretty stupid stunt to get from Prime’s ship to here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—Prime is <em> here </em>?!” Bow shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“No! And also yes. But mostly no, not really. It was, like, a memory or a reconstruction or something. Anyways I talked to Shadow Weaver’s ghost and then I found Hordak and we were busting heads and—” Catra stopped herself short when she saw how bewildered Bow had become, “You know what, don’t worry about it, let’s just find our girlfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can get behind that.” Bow nodded, looking around the maze-like passages surrounding them for any clue of where they might be headed, “Got any ideas cooking up in there, strategist?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know Bright Moon, and I know the Fright Zone.” Catra shrugged, “How hard could it be?”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter what they do to us, you know? You look out for me, and I look out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>A memory. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other!”</p><p> </p><p>No, it was more than that.</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” Twin voices called out: one full of a child’s joy, one seething with disdain for that same joy. </p><p> </p><p>Catra wasn’t just seeing her past self anymore. She was seeing her past self see her past self. </p><p> </p><p>A memory of a memory. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” The words of a young Adora had brought her such sweetness, such sorrow, and finally, resolution. She hated to see herself suffer like she had.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright, Catra?” Bow asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. With that, the mirage of the infant and Force Captain iterations of Catra dissipated, leaving her staring into a featureless corner.</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah, I’m fine.” Catra rubbed the bridge of her nose, letting out a troubled sigh, “This place is just getting to me a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>“You and me both, buddy. At least we’re making...well, progress seems like a bit of a stretch, but…” Bow looked down from the bridge the pair had found their way to, overlooking a massive waterfall with some kind of luminous pool at the bottom. “We’re going somewhere! I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra let out a raspy laugh in response, resting her arms on the bridge’s sides and leaning over, deep in thought as she contemplated their next move. The pair had yet to loop around to any of their previous stops, and yet at this rate they might as well have been going in circles. After what had begun to feel like hours of travelling had passed, Catra and Bow appeared to be no closer to finding Glimmer, Adora, Angella or even the Shade than their first steps together. </p><p> </p><p>Stuck in a rut, Catra opted to stare into the descending body of water below them for answers, finding the shifting colors of the pool to be rather hypnotizing.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby red.</p><p> </p><p>Pastel pink.</p><p> </p><p>Violet.</p><p> </p><p>Then back to red.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Something about the underwater display struck a chord with her. It was almost as if she’d seen those hues clashing against each other before. </p><p> </p><p>Clashing?</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’re having a breakthrough.” Bow noted, pointing at her up and alert tail. </p><p> </p><p>“Something like that. You down for a swim?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hearing that idea coming out of your mouth is all the proof I need that this place is seriously messed up.” The dashing young man chuckled, cracking his neck as he tried to stare down into the bottom of the pool. “What do you think’s down there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell if I know. It’s more of a...hunch-y type thingy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Better than nothing, I suppose. You wanna go first, or…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Arrow Boy.” Catra chuckled as she held out her hand. “We’re a team right? Let’s do this together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point!” Bow grinned as he took her hand with a strong grip. After a deep breath, the two nodded in understanding and began to count down together. </p><p> </p><p>“...3…”</p><p> </p><p>“...2…”</p><p> </p><p>“...1!”</p><p> </p><p>Her synchronization with Bow might not have been as precise as with Adora, but the two pulled off a pretty good dive as they leaped in unison, whizzing through the air before plunging feet first into the watery depths. Once submerged, Catra struggled to orient herself trying to fight off the dread that being underwater brought as her suit’s oxygen system kicked in. Lucky for her, she had something to guide her this time, holding Bow’s hand tight as the two began to wade towards the colorful display in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>As she approached the light, a strange sensation began to wash over her, not unlike the feeling of having a leg fall asleep stretched across one’s entire being. What Catra described as <em> floating </em> and what she knew to be <em> falling </em> began to blend together, gravity becoming an afterthought as she grew lightheaded. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, all she knew was forward, onward, towards destiny.</p><p> </p><p>Towards the light of uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>A light that would become distant as colors faded and Catra began to lose consciousness, her limp body being now hoisted by Bow.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Something was different. Her body was lighter, and as she looked down, the pieces fell into place. </p><p> </p><p>Gone was the spacesuit she had donned for most of this mission that gone very, very out of control. Instead, Catra was once again clad in the mauve suit she had worn when she crashed the All-Princess Ball with Scorpia, dry as could be despite her recent swim. Bow, too, wore his white and gold midriff-lacking tuxedo. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the two had found themselves in some sort of dark, crystalline chasm, without any sign of the pool they swam through. Foreign to Catra, though familiar to Bow, if she had to guess. The face he made was one of recognition.</p><p> </p><p>One of subdued terror. </p><p> </p><p>Before either of them could ask any questions about their current situation, a shrill scream rippled through the air, sending the pair jolting up to their feet. Following a brief, wordless exchange, the two darted off in the direction of the apparent struggle. </p><p> </p><p>Racing down the hall, Catra watched as the jagged, organic rock formations thinned out, the cavernous tunnel fading to a dimly lit, brutally metallic hallway. At first blush, this might have looked like any other sterile, dark corridor of the inner workings of the Fright Zone.</p><p> </p><p>But this one was different. Catra <em> knew </em> this one all too well. It was the sort of sight that made her stomach drop and her mouth taste of iron and spilt blood. While Bow charged ahead, Catra instinctively slowed her roll, her breath growing out of control. When he noticed she was lagging behind, the young man stopped, turning to face Catra with a look of equal parts concern and courage. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Whatever happens, whatever goes on in your head or whatever this place makes you see, I’ve got your back.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra swallowed, trying to stomach the place they were about to enter. She had already seen Shadow Weaver once this trip. She would be damned if she let this sort of thing get to her this late in the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Bracing themselves for the oncoming threat, the two continued to chase the ever encroaching sound of the young sorceress’ ghastly shrieks. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the dark hall widened to a cylindrical, high ceiling-ed room. Where the Black Garnet should have been, a jagged growth of those blue crystals from earlier had taken its place. Above the massive, spiked gemstone, a girl of short stature and curiously pink hair dangled in a shredded dress she’d worn years ago, suspended by shackles that pulsed with red electricity, zapping the Queen and causing her to writhe in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Glimmer!” Bow called out, already eyeing up the rock and looking for an ideal way to scale it. When his lover looked down weakly and whispered something too quiet to parse, his fists instinctively balled up as he dashed towards the crystal centerpiece.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a second!” Catra shouted in response, chasing after Bow and holding out an arm to grab the determined archer. “I don’t think we’re—”</p><p> </p><p>Before Catra could finish her sentence, a bolt of red lightning arced across a dark corner of the room, zapping her outstretched hand and sending her sliding backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“—Alone. Motherfucker, that <em> stung</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Bow yelped, jumping back and bumping into the monolith behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the—Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Catra turned to face the pitch-black side of the room where the attack had originated, feeling a heavy pressure as she shook the pain from her hand. “There’s no use hiding anymore. Show yourself, <em> Shadow Weaver </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shadow Weaver</em>?” A regal voice parroted her words, “Child, you are meant to be the kingdom’s brightest strategist. You should know better than to have such a one track mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Two shimmering, opalescent wings parted the darkness, revealing quite the unlikely foe. Angella, lustrous skin cracking and revealing a dark void beneath, clad in silver armor fitting of Bright Moon’s military leader, stepped into view. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty?!” Bow’s eyes widened with confusion, ready to bend the knee before he saw Catra put up a cautionary hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Save your breath.” Catra explained, “She’s just an illusion, something this place cooked up to fuck with us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, that seemed pretty tangible for an illusion.” Bow’s gaze lingered on her wounded hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I don’t have all the answers! All I know is you gotta go get Sparkles while I deal with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>“Go!” Catra snapped, briefly letting the rage flow through her before she calmed herself. “She needs you, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Bow nodded and began to climb the crystal structure. Angella aimed a gloved hand for another shot at him, but Catra was quick to slide towards her, slapping her hand and redirecting her blast, sending it flying off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh, no cheating!” The feline warrior smirked, assuming a low fighting stance, “This is one-on-one duel, Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I must admit, your bravery has exceeded my expectations, General Catra.” Angella praised her foe before summoning a mighty gust with a single beat of her wings, sending the girl flying backwards. “Perhaps some of my little girl’s cockiness rubbed off on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I was all set in the cockiness department <em> waaaaayyy </em> before your daughter and I became cellmates.” Flexing her catlike agility, the snarky strategist landed on feet, quickly spotting a suitable cluster of pipes above her and swinging up to climb them. “Although she did teach me a couple of pretty useful things.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what might that be?” The seraph’s simulacra slinged a sparkling shot of light at the shoddy pipeworks, bursting the mechanism and sending steam pouring out of the exposed tubes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know, how to do the right thing, how to apologize, how to escape space prison.” Catra cackled as she used the steam and smoke to cloak her presence. “Good stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>Angella cleared the fog of war quickly with a sphere of dazzling light, but not so quick that she was able to catch Catra, who cracked her across the face with a piece of broken pipe she’d retrieved.</p><p> </p><p>“I commend your imagination, young one.” The dethroned Queen sneered in response, voice distorted, showing how Catra’s assault was chipping away at her facade, revealing the corrupted, void-like form beneath. “And yet, it is time for you to learn that these little tricks will get you nowhe—<em> augh </em>!” An electrified arrow from Bow stopped Angella short, tazing her as it lodged into her armor.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, fake-Your-Majesty!” Bow apologized, now most of the way up the ultramarine rock formation.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how much longer I can hold her off, so kick your ass into high gear!” Catra called out, ducking as Angella fired another bolt of energy at her. </p><p> </p><p>“On it!” Bow took a deep breath as he analyzed the rest of the climb ahead of him. Glimmer was just a little bit away, visibly struggling to stay conscious. In his peripheral vision, he could make out Catra taking a pelting of magical attacks. Though he wanted to jump into the fray, he knew his mission was just as important. For now, all Bow could do was pray that Entrapta’s suit provided the sort of damage resistance that would save Catra from taking an injury she couldn’t recover from. </p><p> </p><p>With a few well placed steps and one bold, acrobatic leap, Bow reached the peak of the crystal, his royal lover now within arm’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, now. I’m here!” Gently putting a hand on the weakened Glimmer’s arm, he winced as the shocks she was being subjected to were now coursing through him. Gritting his teeth and bearing the pain, Bow began to work on dismantling the electrified shackles holding her up.</p><p> </p><p>“...Bow…” Glimmer struggled to get any words out, “...I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for—<em> zap </em>—what?” Bow’s arm instinctively jerked back from the pulse, but he wasn’t about to quit on her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not as strong as—<em> zap </em>—my Mom and Dad, I can’t rule Etheria like them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re half right about that. You’re not—<em> zap </em>—like them, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—<em> zap </em> —I need to— <em> zap </em>—make them proud!” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve been—<em> zap </em> —doing that since you were— <em> zap </em> —freaking <em> born</em>!” Finally, a resounding <em> clang </em> was heard as the left cuff came undone, freeing the dainty hand of Queen. Though Bow was glad, he knew his work was only half done, and the damage he had sustained from the electrical offensive was growing to be a bigger and bigger problem. Despite his best efforts, Bow was quickly losing the sort of focus and dexterity he would need to dismantle this sort of machinery. </p><p> </p><p>Off in the distance, Catra let out a gargled cry of pain as Angella unleashed a torrent of magical light on her. There was no room for Bow to fail. He was going to have to get creative. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s hard to live up to what your folks want, believe me,” Bow stared deeply at the glassy-eyed Glimmer, “But you’re so much more than that! No matter what you think about yourself, you’re the bravest—<em> zap </em> —kindest— <em> zap </em> —most beautiful person I know! You’re the <em> Queen </em> ! Etheria needs you!” Fishing through his pockets, he produced something small, circular and metallic. A silver ring. “ <em> I </em> need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Deep in the back of Glimmer’s fog-filled mind, things began to click into place. She’d seen that ring before, in photographs...faded images of a young, starry-eyed version of her mother and father. </p><p> </p><p>As Bow slipped the ring onto her freed hand, light began to drain from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You can...do it...”</p><p> </p><p>Something ignited inside Glimmer’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>A wildfire that this world had tried to snuff out. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, inside the Queen was a light that no darkness could smother.</p><p> </p><p>Light that was now pouring out of her and enveloping the room, blinding the two locked in battle below. </p><p> </p><p>When Catra’s vision cleared, her eyes widened with amazement. Glimmer, revitalized and surrounded in mystic iridescence stood—no, <em> floated </em> with pride, having shattered not only her restraints but the massive crystal she was suspended over as well, her magical outburst leaving little more than a smoldering crater in the middle of the room. In her arms, she held an unconscious Bow, smiling faintly as his plan had come to fruition. </p><p> </p><p>Most shocking, however, was the appearance of the Queen. Sprouting from her back, the half-angel sported four magnificent wings of glowing plumage, beating in unison as she hovered above the others. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Glimmer I knew was inside you all along.” The shadowy Angella’s tone was soaked in a twisted sense of pride. “You’re the spitting image of your dear old mother.”</p><p> </p><p>The old Queen rose to meet the new one in the air. In contrast, Glimmer dipped down to the floor, giving Catra a gentle smile. Catra held her hands out, taking the wounded Bow from Glimmer’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Good to have you back, Sparkles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise, Scum.” Glimmer’s expression turned serious as she turned to face the illusionary version of her mother, “I’ll take care of this, you just hold on tight.” Flying back up to meet Angella’s gaze, the Queen cracked her knuckles, pulsing with arcane energy. “Well, this wasn’t exactly the family reunion I had in mind, but I’ll have to take what I can get.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can deny it all you like, but...” Angella shrugged, her voice distorting even further as she became more and more removed from the real deal, “Deep down inside, you know you’ve always wanted to lash out against me. You just never got the chance thanks to your little feline friend down there.  </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer remained stoic, the spark in her eyes burning brightly.</p><p> </p><p>The dark battleground grew bright once more as Angella began to channel a titanic amount of magical energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, show me power befitting a Queen!” Unleashing an arsenal of atomizing light, Angella reveled in her own display of power, cackling madly as the beam whipped up a whirlwind that threatened to blast Catra and Bow back.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Glimmer, however, was far too forward thinking now to attempt a head to head clash of raw strength. Rather, the spritely mage tapped into her education in the art of sorcery, quickly tracing a circular glyph in the air and activating the spell. In a flash, Glimmer’s rune absorbed the onslaught of energy fired by Angella, redirecting it towards the attack’s progenitor. </p><p> </p><p>Shielding her eyes from the light, Catra watched as the evil Angella flew backwards, stopping just short of hitting a wall before flinging a few counterattacks. In turn, Glimmer bobbed and weaved through the wave of blasts, flitting through the air with ease on her newly acquired wings. </p><p> </p><p>Just when she was in point-blank range to retaliate, the young sorceress duped the image of her mother by vanishing, reappearing right above Angella before striking her down with a mighty fist. </p><p> </p><p>As Angella slammed into the ground, dust and smoke billowing up high from the impact, a look of admiration and terror came over her as she watched her daughter ready a super-charged final blow.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“I miss them.” Glimmer admitted from the other side of the invisible wall. </p><p> </p><p>Catra was back in the memory of Prime’s Ship, confiding in the captured rebel leader when the duo were at their respective lowest points.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so awful to them the last time we saw each other.” The Princess, now Queen, continued, her voice dropping to a whisper, a secret confession meant only for the disgraced Force Captain. “I’d do <em> anything </em> to go back and make it right.”</p><p> </p><p>Twinges of pain shot through Catra’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>If she wasn’t on the other side of the universe, would she be brave enough to tell Adora those three words?</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Glimmer asked, trying to change the subject. “What would you be doing if you were back on Etheria?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d—”</p><p> </p><p>Catra knew what came next, like an actress who memorized all the lines for this script.</p><p> </p><p><em>—Nothing</em>. <em> There’s nothing for me on Etheria</em>. </p><p> </p><p>But this time was different.</p><p> </p><p>This time she was strong enough to say the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d march right into Bright Moon castle, find that blonde dummy…” Catra turned to face Glimmer, giving her a bittersweet smile, “...and I’d tell her how much she means to me and how much I love her and need her and hope to the high heavens that she feels the same. I’d get all mushy and cry and everyone would point and laugh and we’d all have a good time making fun of Kyle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I still have no idea who Kyle is, <em> but </em>that sounds like a great time.” Glimmer giggled before putting her hand on the force-field. “You two deserve each other, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so, Sparkles.” Catra matched the Queen’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I really hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>When reality came back into focus, Glimmer was cradling Angella on the ground, Bow and Catra slowly coming to nearby. The trio of Etherians had reverted to their space-suits, as had the memory of the Black Garnet chamber been replaced with more of the crystalline cave system from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“You see now, don’t you, child? You were always going to be the Queen that Etheria needed.” Angella smiled weakly, her form now restored to her original self.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Glimmer laughed, tears welling up in her eyes. “It was never about getting you back, I just…” She brushed a strand from her tired mother’s face. “...I just needed to have the chance to say goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Glimmer.” The angelic being brought a gloved hand up to her daughter’s cheek, wiping away the tears. “I’ll be the wings on your back, now and forever.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two held each other tight, Angella began to fade, fizzling into little orbs of light that drifted up around the room.</p><p> </p><p>In this small, intimate moment, Catra understood what it meant for these two to finally be at peace, both with themselves and each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Angella dissipated, merging with the light she had used to defend Etheria for so long. Finally, Glimmer broke down crying, bent over the space where her mother once laid. Bow and Catra joined her on their knees, huddling together and embracing the emotionally affected Queen. </p><p> </p><p>A long moment of silence and understanding passed before they pulled back, letting Glimmer regain her composure.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, to the both of you.” She bowed slightly, voice still strained as she turned to face Bow. “How did you know the ring was going to do the trick?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…kinda didn’t?” said Bow with a sheepish shrug, “I was losing a lot of brain power and it was the only thing I could think of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did good.” Glimmer leaned in to smooch her courageous lover.</p><p> </p><p>As the couple was celebrating their reunion, Catra’s gaze lingered on the center of the room. Where the room had once housed the massive, jagged replacement for the Black Garnet, now a massive chasm had opened up, a vertical drop leading only to darkness and uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, within that unknowable pit, Catra felt something, sensed something she couldn’t quite explain. Two forces were dueling down in that void, and they were calling out to her.</p><p> </p><p>Future and Past.</p><p> </p><p>Light and Darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Adora and The Shade. </p><p> </p><p>“Would that be our ticket out of here?” Glimmer asked, quirking a brow as she followed Catra’s line of sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Something like that, yeah.” Catra stood up slowly, overlooking the inky blackness ahead. “Typical for this place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever’s at the bottom of that pit, we can kick it’s b—<em> ugh </em>!” As soon as he rose, Bow collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Bow!” Glimmer knelt down to investigate, her expression grim as she looked up to Catra. “He’s seriously hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine!” Bow attempted to stifle his pain with braggadocious laughter, his mood dropping as he saw his foot spasm. “...Might have to sit out this next fight, though. Maybe you two should go on without me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, We’re not leaving anyone behind!” Glimmer retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Catra remained silent for a moment, clearly contemplating the heft of this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you think?” Bow looked to the strategist for guidance.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…” Catra took a deep breath, “...I think you and Glimmer should stay behind while I go on ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Glimmer gave a concerned look, “After everything we just went through, should we really be splitting up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at it this way, in Bow’s current state he’s not gonna be doing much against The Shade, and if we leave him here to fend for himself, another shadow enemy could come out and ambush him. Glimmer, you might not have healing magic, but you look like you can dish out some damage, so I say you two should stick together no matter what.” The feline turned to face the pit that called her name, “Besides, you put your demons to rest. Now, it’s my turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make a good point.” Glimmer gave a defeated sigh, “I guess there’s no stopping you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Catra I know and love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, don’t get all mushy on me now, Sparkles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late, you started it with that memory flashback thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—You saw that, too?!” Catra’s ears pricked up in embarrassment, her face quickly turning beet red.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I’m confused, I didn’t get a flashback.” Bow chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you about it later,” Glimmer winked at Bow, “It was super adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em> not</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>totally</em> was!”</p><p> </p><p>“Was no—You know what, I’m not having this conversation.” The strategist began to dash for the pit, “I’ll catch you bozos later, I’ve got a girlfriend to save!” </p><p> </p><p>“You can do it!” Bow called out as Glimmer helped him up.</p><p> </p><p>“If anything goes wrong, I’ll swoop in and save you last minute!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll need that!” Catra waved goodbye before jumping headfirst into the pit, once again returning to the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, you sure have a hard time going down, don’t you?” The Shade chided, holding her foe’s chin up with a single clawed finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, going down is easy. Now, <em>staying</em> down?” She-Ra grinned before going for a leg-sweep, causing The Shade to flip back and give the two some distance. “That’s the real hard part.”</p><p> </p><p>Melog hissed, stalking the Shade next to She-Ra and seemingly ready to pounce.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ve waited an eternity to have you in my grasp,” The Shade sneered as it prepared for another volley of attacks, “I can spend another eternity dishing it out.”</p><p>The two strafed around opposite sides of the featureless, endless void of a battleground they had been summoned to. She-Ra wasn’t sure how long they had been fighting, but she certainly knew it’d been nonstop since she was transported to this place. </p><p> </p><p>At this point, it was just a matter of who would break first.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least, it would have been, but fate decided to play a different hand just then, as an unlikely figure fell from the sky, landing in the midst of their duel. </p><p> </p><p>Dusting herself off, with eyes that glowed in the darkness, she gave a warm-hearted, sharp-toothed smile to her lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowza, this chapter was kind of beast to write! Lots of stuff going down, I certainly hope it rings true for all of you out there!</p><p>Next chapter's gonna deliver on that big showdown between our two Catras, and I hope you guys are as excited as I am :^)</p><p>Chapter title this time comes from two different lyrics from Utada Hikaru's "Sanctuary" (shout-out to my Kingdom Hearts fans 💜)</p><p>As always, thank you and much love to everyone who takes the time of our their busy, crazy days to read this. </p><p>Take care of each other, always.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Through The Darkness Of Future Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The magician longs to see,<br/>One chants out between two worlds,<br/>"Fire, walk with me!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interposing herself between her downed lover and the doppelganger, Catra stood tall. A little weary, more than a little pissed off, but ready to fight nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>“Would making a joke about what the cat dragged in be too low for us?” The Shade replicated Catra’s raspy laugh, sounding less like a copycat and more like a warped and damaged recording of the real deal.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, I <em> know </em> nothing’s too low for you.” Catra clicked her tongue in return. Now that she could get a look at it, she still found The Shade to be skin-crawling, though in a different manner. Their first encounter was one filled with shock, the unexpected, that knife in the gut when she realized who or what was attacking them. Now, looking at this thing that was trying so hard to have her face and her voice, Catra felt sick. </p><p> </p><p>Was this how people saw her? </p><p> </p><p>This cruel, dark-hearted girl whose eyes irradiated malice? </p><p> </p><p>Fuck that noise. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I, for one, am glad you decided to drop by.” She-Ra rose from her kneeling position, obviously trying to look cool and not laugh at her own joke. </p><p> </p><p>Catra groaned in response whilst Melog let out an excited mewl. The Shade, in contrast, remained rather stoic. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you love it.” The blonde warrior smiled cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know getting temporally displaced didn’t make you any less of a dweeb.” The feline rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help but soften her expression around She-Ra, even in dire straits like these. Her demeanor quickly went serious again, however, as she brought her focus back to the foe at the other end of the pitch-black platform, cracking her knuckles as she took a few steps forward, “Well, I hope your evil master plan wasn’t hinging on keeping me trapped in your fucked up trip down memory lane, cause that obviously didn’t pan out for you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, quite the contrary, actually.” The Shade ran a spectral hand through her mane of soot colored hair, “No one knows better than us how much of a threat we can be, so logically we had to lure <b>you </b>out, box you in with the one thing we knew we couldn’t resist.”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, the dark reflection of Catra sank into the shifting, solid sea they stood atop, dropping out of the rowdy fighter’s sight with ease. Catra turned on her heels, already understanding what the Shade meant, but too slow to act in time. </p><p> </p><p>The Shade had re-materialized behind She-Ra, summoning several tendrils that were in the process of restraining her. </p><p> </p><p>“Adora!” Catra gave a panicked shout, holding out her hand as she ran to free her. Sensing its master’s rage and knowing its duty, Melog growled as it tackled The Shade, staggering her and giving Catra the chance she needed to go the distance and start ripping She-Ra free of her binds. </p><p> </p><p>With a demented scream of retaliation, The Shade flinged Melog with a feat of strength that rivaled the likes of Scorpia and Huntara, sending the Krytis native off the edge, vanishing into thin air. Catra gulped, praying her alien companion had survived the fall. Locking eyes with She-Ra, she knew what they had to do.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to put all the training and sparring since Prime’s fall to use. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the plan, <em> kitty-cat </em>?” She-Ra asked as the two began to run from one side of the platform to another, trying to gain some distance from the Shade. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s two against one so…” Catra’s face reddened just from familiar voice of her wonderful, magical girlfriend. “...How about <em> Thread the Needle</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, I like <em> Thread the Needle</em>! You first or me?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> I’m </em> all <em> yours</em>.” The strong-jawed amazonian winked before back-flipping through the air, dashing towards the Shade.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stop flirting with me when we’re fighting for our lives?!” A flustered Catra called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Never!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra scoffed as she began to circle the perimeter of the battleground, getting ready for the maneuver they’d practiced together. </p><p> </p><p>Just as the Shade knew using Adora would be the perfect bait to lure Catra into the belly of the beast, Catra, too, knew the Shade would never give up an opportunity to take a swing at the Princess. Thus, when she saw She-Ra dashing towards her, mighty sword in hand, the Shade thought not to dodge, nor to run. Rather, she welcomed the challenge with open claws and bared fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s dark mirror, however, was left shocked and confused as she watched She-Ra defy her expected blow, opting to throw her blade up in the air. As the Shade craned her head up to figure out just what was going on, she realized what was happening. Soaring through the air, Catra lept into action, grabbing the sword and dropping down with a bold slash, causing the Shade’s body to flicker as the darkness that bore her receded in the presence of overpowering light. </p><p> </p><p>Once her feet hit the ground and her swing’s arc had completed, Catra chucked the Sword of Protection back to She-Ra. The Princess, in turn, took a swing at The Shade, linking their strikes together, and thus, threading the needle, before twirling the blade to Catra once more with flair. Once Catra had gotten another sword-based lick in and tossed it back to its master, it was clear The Shade was starting to catch up, ready to pounce Catra before she could get her hands back on the Sword of Protection. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Laundry Day</em>!” The real Catra called out, eyes widened as she processed the telegraphed attack from the Shade.</p><p> </p><p>Recognizing the tactical cue, She-Ra warped her magic weapon into its shield form before sending it sailing towards Catra like a frisbee, who grabbed it with grace and just enough time to catch her mirrored self off guard, slamming into her with the golden shield and leaving her stumbling and dazed. Capitalizing on the opening, She-Ra gave the Shade a swift and mighty kick to the chest, throwing her back to Catra, who kept the momentum going with another shield-shove.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, as the Shade’s velocity and confusion built up, She-Ra came in with finishing blow, reeling back and colliding with her, throwing out her tree-trunk arm in a devastating clothesline that, with her super-powered strength behind it, sent the Shade flying off the edge and into the void below. </p><p> </p><p>A long, quiet moment passed as the two stood there, panting and exhausted, wanting to hug and kiss and so much more but unable to drop their fighting stances out of uncertainty and fear. </p><p> </p><p>“So, uh…” She-Ra finally broke the silence, taking her sky blue eyes off the edge and looking at Catra, “You think that got her?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Catra could hazard a guess, a horrifying screech rang through the air, followed by an ungodly amount of dark tendrils emerging from every direction. </p><p> </p><p>The two reached out to grab each other’s hands, but they weren’t fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Adora</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Catra</em>.” Adora said in a quiet, cautious tone, stepping in front of the bruised, exhausted and magically drained Glimmer as her best-friend-turned-enemy strode into view, emerging from the dark, twisting corridor backlit by strobing red alarm lights. </p><p> </p><p>Catra announced her presence with a metallic war cry, the sound of the sword she’d taken from Adora scraping against the wall, her expression grim. The two rebel fighters were right where she wanted them.</p><p> </p><p>Holding the sword aloft, she took a deep breath…</p><p> </p><p>...and twirled the over-sized blade, holding the handle out and gesturing for Adora to take it. </p><p> </p><p>She knew what came next. </p><p> </p><p><em> This is </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> because I like you. </em></p><p> </p><p>And yet, she rejected it. </p><p> </p><p>“Take me with you.” Catra pleaded, her eyes wetting with tears. “I don’t care where we go, I just...I need to get out of this place.” </p><p> </p><p>A worried and unsure Glimmer looked to Adora, who held her breath for a moment, locking eyes with the Princess of Bright Moon before turning to face Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“So, why would we go back?” Scorpia asked, fidgeting with her newly won jacket, “Let’s stay here. Forget Hordak, forget Adora, forget all of them!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s face lit up red as her core churned with uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“We could rule the Crimson Waste together, just the two of us.” The towering, white-haired Princess continued, “We could, you know, be <em> happy </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—I don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have to go check on the prisoner. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I've come to believe in...destiny, or fate, or something like that. I can’t run from this, Scorpia, and neither can you.” Sword of Protection in one hand, Catra used the other to touch the taller girl’s spiny, carapace-covered arm reassuringly, “Even if we tried, it would just catch up with us someday. No, I have to fix things, I have to challenge them head-on. There’s still a chance for me to make things right with Adora, and there’s still a chance for us to end up on the right side of this battle. What do you say we figure it out together, as friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia’s eyes twinkled in the darkness of the ruined First Ones ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I could live with that.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no time!” The words spilled out of Catra’s mouth pre-programmed, “We need to fire up the portal machine.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t!” Entrapta protested, squirming under the clasp of Catra’s arms. Lifting herself up with limbs of hair, the inventor flung herself out of Catra’s grasp and landed opposite her. “Opening a portal right now would be <em> disastrous </em>! It’s going to collapse and take us all with it; Adora was right.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Adora </em> is right.” Catra mouthed, feeling herself on the brink of collapse. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora gets everything she wants. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A twisted reality.</p><p> </p><p><em> But not this time. This time, I am going to win </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The delusions of a madwoman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t care what it takes, we are opening that portal now! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The shock in Entrapta’s eyes when Catra betrayed her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. You both are.” Catra whispered, throwing off the red mask on her face and dropping the taser in her hand. Scorpia and Entrapta both let out a sigh of relief. “You two, go get Hordak, I’ll free Adora, we’ll find a way to stop it before this thing blows, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roger that!” Scorpia saluted before grabbing Entrapta and making a run for it. </p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Catra broke into a dash, turning down corridor after corridor before finally, hse arrived in Hordak’s sanctum. </p><p> </p><p>There, the love of her life was tied to a pole next to the faulty portal machine, arms bound and mouth gagged. Unlike how Catra remembered it, though, she wasn't alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it.” The Shade hissed, narrowing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop what?” Catra raised a brow, watching the confused Adora dart between the two felines.</p><p> </p><p>“Acting like you just go back and change things. Pretend like you’re not the bad guy. Like you’re some kinda hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“What else am I supposed to do?” The real Catra shrugged, “Just play my part? Go along with your shitty rollercoaster ride of bad decisions? As if.” </p><p> </p><p>“You still don’t get it, do you?” With a snap of the walking, talking silhouette’s fingers, reality began to unfurl once more. The location stayed the same, but events were unfurling at warp-speed outside of their control.</p><p> </p><p> Against Adora’s panicked pleas, a foolish, deranged memory of Catra flipped the switch.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went white. </p><p> </p><p>Standing here, in this stark void, Catra couldn’t help but feel like the Shade was so dark, so impenetrable, she seemed rather a hole in space than anything else, fitting of her current state. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>We </em> flip the switch. <em>We </em>create that perfect reality with Adora where nothing could possibly go wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>As the Shade lectured, Images of the real timeline and the portal’s reality blend into each other. One minute the two women are at each other’s throats at Thaymor and Salineas and Bright Moon, the next they’re celebrating Adora’s promotion to Force Captain with a ration bar cake.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I </em>get stuck here when things crumble.” </p><p> </p><p>The two watch as the light of the temporal rift erasing that reality corrodes Catra, twists her and breaks her down.</p><p> </p><p>“But <em> you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>As darkness fades back into view, a pair of yellow eyes and gnashing teeth made themselves known.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever stop to think, <em> maybe they’re not the problem</em>?” The slithering shape-shifter’s voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You </em> get to do some soul-searching!” The Shade cried, watching Catra’s heart drop.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take you home.” A teary eyed Adora says with determination, back-lit by the gloom of Prime’s ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Pro...mise?” Prime’s control on the chipped Catra wavered, her eyes flashing in and out of focus as the real, present Catra mouthed along the words.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You </em> get to go <em> home</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” Adora holds out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And best of all?!” The Shade seethes, reality skipping once again to the Heart of Etheria. </p><p> </p><p>A scene Catra had played out time after time in her dreams and her nightmares alike.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me?” Adora asks, breathless and awe-struck.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>such </em> an idiot.” The wide-eyed Catra cradling her finally smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>As they kiss for the very first time all over again, the light of the planet’s magically finally being freed washes away the memories. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You </em> get the girl, while <em> I </em> waste away in this monument to our suffering. It’s not fair!” The Shade brings a clawed finger up to her other self’s throat. “But I am. I could show you vengeance.” The light began to fade from the ethereal backdrop as Catra’s heart began to race, feeling her double’s sharp instruments of disaster drag softly against sweat-soaked fur. “I could subject you to the same nightmare you forced upon me. I could take your place and claim Etheria as my own, as it should be, while you experience time as a series of eternal, unchanging slivers, knives in your back while you lament your quasi-existence.”</p><p>Finally, the space returned to the pure black. Catra could see nothing, not the specter in front of her, not her shaking, gloved hands. All she could feel was her ragged breath and the claws pressed against her, travelling down to her clavicle.</p><p> </p><p>“But I will spare you that pain. I will show you the mercy you and your reality never showed me.” Its voice came out as hollow, devoid of the pain, the love, the tenacity that fueled Catra’s heart. “No, I’ve seen beyond that dream and grasped at something far greater. Every instant you’ve spent living your best life, making friends and amends, is one I’ve spent growing stronger, gaining more control over this place. And now?” </p><p> </p><p>Her claws began to press into Catra’s skin, the blinded woman wincing in pain as unseen blood was drawn.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna use this power to give that waste you call home a gift: Peace, hand-in-hand with Oblivion.”</p><p> </p><p>Images of the unstable, yawning rift swallowing Etheria and her moons whole flashed through Catra’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>“You and your newfound family will have all the time in the world to relive these memories I’ve shown, replaying your life’s greatest achievements and failures again and again until you reach the perfect outcome.” Even in complete darkness, Catra could tell the Shade was grinning from ear to ear as it spoke, “An endless, collective dream. Sounds like a good deal, if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” The Shade’s disembodied voice jabbed at her, “Nothing grand and heroic to say? Nothing snippy, nothing quippy? Cat got her own tongue?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Shut the hell up.”</p><p> </p><p>As Catra finally broke free of her paralyzing fear, the talisman that dangled around her neck began to glow. Faint, but a beacon in the dark nonetheless, causing the Shade to recoil slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re pathetic.” When Catra took a step forward, the Shade took a step back, her wild and unfocused eyes squinting at the light that pulsed from the real deal’s feet. “You say you’ve grown stronger, that you’ve solidified some sort of ideal reality, but you’re just as much of a petulant fucking child as when we pulled that switch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Knock it off.” The Shade growled, finally sounding more like a younger, spiteful Catra. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d hate to be the one who bursts your bubble, but guess what? You’re not ‘deep’ for deciding that nothing matters. You’re not ‘seeing the bigger picture’ for thinking the world be better off dead. And to top it all off, you are nowhere near the level of genius super-villain you think you are. You thought you were being smart when you brought me down here for a one-on-one?” Catra smacked her startled clone across the face with a sharp elbow, sending her tumbling to the ground. “Big mistake. There’s no one in this universe who wants to hand you your ass on a silver platter more than the girl you’re looking at right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Not one to go down without a fight, The Shade bared her fangs and set eyes full of bloodlust squarely on her double, springing forward from her grounded position and pouncing on Catra, tackling them both to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I <em> actually </em> met a real space tyrant with a full blown God complex,” Catra mused as she dodged bites and slashes from The Shade, trying to restrain her flailing arms. “And I gotta say, it took a <em> lot </em> more than being told off by me once for him to start losing his marbles left and right.”</p><p> </p><p>The Shade screeched, raking the side of Catra’s face with onyx claws. With her foe’s figure overextended, Catra took the chance to fling her back with her both feet, watching her skid outside of the talisman’s light and into the fog of war. </p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch!” Catra swore as scrambled up to her feet, her cheek stinging as she felt rivulets drip down from a set of fresh wounds. “You just <em> had </em>to go for my bread and butter, didn’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>A fierce wind began to howl as Catra held her guard up, ready for the Shade to strike back. As the unseen tempest began to kick up, a cacophony of voices began to reverberate through the void.</p><p> </p><p><em> You’re a </em> <b> <em>bad </em> </b> <em> friend. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>You have never been anything more than a </em> <b> <em>nuisance </em> </b> <em> to me. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> You will be of </em> <b> <em>use</em> </b> <em> to me, yet. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Adora doesn’t </em><b><em>want</em></b><em> me! Not like I </em><b><em>want</em></b> her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all you’ve got?!” Catra rebuked the phantasmal sounds, her voice growing hoarse. “You think you can scare me by hiding in the shadows and spitting up all the garbage that’s ever been said by and to me? Come on and face me, you fucking coward!”</p><p> </p><p>Her wish came true when the Shade came out swinging, moving with unmatched, bestial ferocity. Catra was quick enough to dodge her fists but not the knee that went straight to her core, knocking the wind out of her and leaving her stumbling backwards on wobbling legs. </p><p> </p><p>“What a sad state of affairs. You do realize you’re doing this to yourself, right?” The living shadow brushed a strand of hair back behind a cracked mask. “All this pain, all this guilt and this hate you hold onto. Me. You created me so I could destroy you.” While Catra attempted to catch her breath, the Shade delivered another lightning-fast kick to her legs, letting out a low whistle when she refused to go down. “In doing so, I will free you from this coil, this torture you inflict upon yourself. I will give you peace.” </p><p> </p><p>“You do realize you’re a self-entitled brat, right?” Catra mocked the Shade’s condemnation, refusing to let herself go down as she maintained a fighting stance. “Get a grip. You’ve been staring into the darkness so long you won’t even let yourself see the light. And I get it, trust me, I do, but here’s the truth you’ve blinded yourself to: My joy is ten times stronger than my pain, my bonds will always outweigh my guilt…” The Etherian proudly spat blood on the Shade’s face, grinning as she watched it fizzle into the darkness embodying her, “...and the hate I have for you is but a drop in the ocean of love I have for <em> her</em>.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Shade was still for a moment, as if really, truly soaking in every defiant word of her doppelganger’s speech. </p><p> </p><p>The wind died down.</p><p> </p><p>The voices had faded into the emptiness around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah!” The Shade broke into a smile, as if remembering how to do it from watching Catra, before aiming a row of claws at her throat. “Fine then. The hour of mercy and judgement has come and passed. You’ll die on your feet, having let your ideals dig you a shallow, honor-less grave.”</p><p> </p><p>As the Shade pressed her claws closer and closer, Catra spotted something blue and shifting twinkling in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like a real <em> hero</em>.” The void-borne girl winked, “Bloodied. Battered. Alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re right about two of those things.” Catra winked back, “But, then again, I’m never really alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing something was afoot, the Shade dodged out of the way, letting her chance to finish off her target go just in time to avoid getting pounced by a Melog running at breakneck speeds towards its master. </p><p> </p><p>Then, something curious happened.</p><p> </p><p>Melog didn’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>Didn’t change course.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t bail out of crashing into Catra.</p><p> </p><p>And when the two felines connected, something ever curious-er happened. </p><p>The Shade squinted as blue light began to spill out of the area her opponents stood, peeling her sea of darkness back.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes slowly opened as she felt the weight of the Shade’s control lessen. One minute she was reliving the memories of the night the portal machine was turned on, the next she was…</p><p> </p><p>...Looking at something magnificent. </p><p> </p><p>Catra stood proud, having swapped out her beat-up astronaut gear for a sleek, stunning battle-ready bodysuit, shimmering and burgundy, with bandages covering up her arms and steel plates on her knuckles. Before Adora could be (completely) swept away by Catra’s beauty, she noticed the changes. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes that glowed cyan.</p><p> </p><p>A shifting energy of the same hue surrounding her. </p><p> </p><p>Two tails.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> hell </em> ?!” The Shade took the words right from Adora’s mouth as it stood up, regaining her footing after being swept away by that arcane flashbang. Being the feral, temporally unstable woman that she was, the Shade launched into an attack on the transformed Catra, fully intent on finishing what she’d started moments prior. <br/><br/></p><p>Seemingly unbothered by the aggression of her clone, Catra ducked backwards lackadaisically, sliding away from the barrage of claws and landing near her discombobulated lover with an outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I—um…” The starry-eyed blonde gulped, raising a hand to meet the heavenly Catra’s. “Hi, hehe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Rage flashed across The Shade’s face as she witnessed the pair’s reunion. Calling on her dark powers, her arm extended in a thick, coiling whip that quickly wrapped around Adora, yanking her away from The Shade’s most reviled foe. </p><p> </p><p>“Catra!” Adora cried out as she disappeared into the darkness once more, this time swallowed whole by the amorphous Shade.</p><p> </p><p>“You just couldn’t let me have the moment, could you?” Neon red overtook the blue of the newly Melog infused Catra’s eyes and aura.</p><p> </p><p>While The Shade had every intent on retorting with something oozing with pride, she quickly became aware of bigger problems in her current state, namely the fact that she was being uprooted from her standing position in a split-second as Catra, now a crimson blur, sped towards her and brought a steel-plated fist to the Shade’s snarky face, sending the living anomaly spinning and with even less of an idea how and when Catra was going to strike. </p><p> </p><p>Catra, herself, didn’t have a full grasp on what was happening, either, but that wasn’t going to stop her. She understood that her defiance towards the warped mirror standing before her had allowed Melog, the purest reflection of her heart’s desires, to grant her the strength she needed to vanquish this ghoulish girl once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>That was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Protecting Etheria.</p><p> </p><p>Protecting her best friends.</p><p> </p><p>Protecting Adora.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that The Shade would catch on if she stuck to her natural fighting style, Catra opted to try something new, widening her stance and punching higher and harder, taking a page both from the techniques she’d gotten so used to from sparring with Adora, as well as the elaborate, pressure-point hitting moves of Wrong Hordak. While Catra couldn’t match the imposing figure either of those two did in battle, she certainly knew how to drive herself into a corner. </p><p> </p><p>And corner her she most certainly did, nearly driving the Shade off the ledge of the arena before it melded back into the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“If you think putting on a light show and changing your outfit is what’s gonna take me down, we might be less alike than I thought.” The Shade said with a cackle as she manifested behind Catra, shoving her off the ledge with glee, “Maybe Adora’s dumbassery is rubbing off on you!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra was falling now, spinning in midair to grab the edge of the platform, but finding her fingers kicked off by The Shade, who knew better than to fall for such a trick.</p><p> </p><p><em> If we wish to save your mate and our home </em> , Melog’s thoughts rang in Catra’s head, <em> It is paramount we tap into the full range of our powers. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m working on it!” Catra muttered to herself, “And don’t call us mates!”  </p><p> </p><p>As she threw her hands up in the air in frustration, Catra felt the aura surrounding her intensify, suddenly slowing down from her free fall position. Swishing her tail around, she quickly put together what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>With some level of control over Melog’s levitation abilities, Catra flew back up to the battleground, dropping down in front of the Shade with a positively shit-eating grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—I—How did you—” The Shade sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic.” Catra shrugged before slugging her foe right between the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Although The Shade recovered quickly from her brief spell of being stunned, her eyes went wide as she watched Catra vanish into thin air right before her eyes, glinting blue before fading into the darkness that had swallowed them both. </p><p> </p><p>“Hiding?” The corrupted Catra clone scoffed, trying to bait out her twin, “That’s far from what I’d call heroic.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, your problem is that you’ve spent this whole time thinking that darkness on your side.” Catra’s disembodied voice emanated from every angle, “That darkness was something you could <em> control </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>From behind The Shade came a kick that sent her stumbling forward. Flipping back, The Shade lunged at a taunting Catra with a counterattack, her mind going blank as she watched her target fizzle out of existence, feline ears perking up when she heard Catra’s voice coming from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like Prime and his Light, the First Ones with Etheria’s magic, or Shadow Weaver with me and Adora.” Cyan light parted the emptiness as Catra revealed herself. As she continued, however, the Shade could tell something was afoot. “But there are some things you just can’t claim as your own.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s voice was coming from everywhere at once.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time we taught you that, the hard way.” </p><p> </p><p>Light flooded the room as a veritable army of Catras, each wielding the light of her Krytisian companion, stepped into view, dozens upon dozens of illusory clones surrounding their ghoulish duplicate. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is rich.” The Shade snickered, summoning a mass of dark tendrils to guard her, “What are you and your little smokescreen platoon gonna do? Show me some lame magic tricks ‘till I die? You <em> do </em>know they’re illusions, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair point.” The lead Catra crossed her arms, her smirk as cocky as ever, “But then again, this has basically been <em> your </em> illusion this whole time, hasn’t it? So if <em> you’re </em> the boss around here, but <em> I’m </em> you too, then...”</p><p> </p><p>The Shade’s expression quickly went from bloodthirsty to mouth agape.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….shit.” </p><p> </p><p>With that realization, hundreds of Catras let out a battle-cry as they rushed the cornered Shade, the realm that was supposed to be <em> her </em> domain, <em> her </em> impenetrable fortress, now a tempest of clawed fists and swift kicks. For every magical clone The Shade reduced to dust, more seemed to be pouring in, each as pissed off and ready to thrash her as the prime Catra. </p><p> </p><p>“You think….you can take this from me?” The Shade spit out her words as a maelstrom of blows rained down upon her. “My dominion? My <em> kingdom</em>?!” Waves of black spikes and tendrils rose from the ground, wiping huge swaths of Melog’s constructs. “This world is mine and mine alone, and soon, Etheria will join its ranks! Nothing will tear my dream apart!”</p><p> </p><p>One of Catra’s clones proved the Shade wrong with a kick to the back that left her form warbling and unstable, the vulnerability from constructing so many shadow limbs clearly weakening her defenses. </p><p> </p><p>The Shade clutched at her shifting, liquid form grasping at some semblance of order, before suddenly splitting down the middle, the blonde First One she’d been guarding inside her formless figure spilling out of her dark shell.</p><p> </p><p>Catra caught Adora in her arms, saving from The Shade’s clutches for the second (or maybe third?) time and not intent on letting her go for another round. With her form restablized, The Shade scrambled to pry Adora from Catra’s hands, but found herself stopped by another platoon of clones manifesting between the two felines, buying the couple some time. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gotcha, blondie.” Catra whispered as she gently caressed her one and only’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes slowly blinked, taking in the sight of the hero that held her.</p><p> </p><p>“...Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to see she didn’t steal your colorful vocabulary.” The feline beamed, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Adora was alright.</p><p> </p><p>Off in the distance, The Shade bellowed out with discordant rage as she staved off wave after wave of Catra’s mirages.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, she is really nettled.” Adora gulped, clinging to Catra’s pauldrons instinctively.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I should probably deal with that. How about a kiss, for luck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh is that all you want one for?” Following her mocking quip, Adora brought her lips to Catra’s.</p><p> </p><p>Right there, in that moment, the warmth and light of being with the love of her life made all of Catra’s pain and anxiety wash away. All of her fears about not being strong enough to stop the world-eating monster she’d inadvertently created was overpowered by something ancient and indescribable.</p><p> </p><p>Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Faith.</p><p> </p><p>Love.</p><p> </p><p>Something like that. </p><p> </p><p>As they pulled away, each hesitant to let go of the other, Catra gently set Adora down, holding her waist close to her own and winking before setting her sights on the opposite end’s scrap.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, dummy, you just focus on catching your breath and keeping your cute ass as far away from that thing as possible.” Snapping her fingers, two Catra constructs emerged from seemingly nowhere, nodding to their creator. “My associates here will keep you safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my.” Adora fawned dramatically, wiggling her brows, “I wasn’t aware they made you in bulk these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get any funny ideas! I can make as many copies as I want, but there’s only one real deal.” Catra said with a roll of the eyes, briefly finding herself lost in Adora’s gaze before clearing her throat. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go prove that to one of them.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got this!” Adora called out as Catra dashed away with superhuman speed, scrambling on all fours to leap back into the fray. </p><p> </p><p>Atop a mountain of slowly dissolving Catras, the Shade stood mighty, refusing to go down despite her increasingly frequent glitches.</p><p> </p><p>“Time’s up, <em> shadowcat</em>!” Catra taunted her opponent as she lunged through the air towards her with a sturdy flying kick. “This ends, right here, right now!” </p><p> </p><p>Moving with the speed of a spreading shadow itself, The Shade caught Catra by the foot, swinging her in the air a few times for good measure before flinging her back towards the ground, where she’d land on her feet with acrobatic flair.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you really don’t get tired out easily, do you?” Catra jabbed verbally as she cracked her neck and rolled her sore shoulder. Feeling a mounting sense of dread that she wouldn’t be able to sustain this Melog form forever, Catra knew she had to make this last bout count.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade ignored Catra’s sarcastic remark, eyeing the fleeing Adora in the distance as she slowly made her descent towards the battle-ready double. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s alright. I’m running out of shit that sounds cool to say, too. Besides, it’ll probably shave some time off of me kicking your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, her crackling, pin-prick, rose-colored eyes met Catra’s.</p><p> </p><p>“In your quest to appease your insatiable avarice, you seem to have run out of heroes and villains to swindle.” As The Shade approached, her form seemed to pulse and glitch more than ever before, almost as if she was coming apart at the seams. “To remedy this, you’ve let your selfish ego implode such that you’ve broken your unspoken oath and stolen from the one person you vowed to always look out for: Yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>A single bead of sweat rolled down Catra’s furrowed brow. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest ceaselessly.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s alright, because I learned how to steal from you, too.” Catra heard the last shred of her original persona slip from The Shade’s voice as she continued. “In fact, I think it’s time I take <em> everything </em> from you.”</p><p> </p><p>From two crescent shaped scars on the side of her face, an extra pair of oblong eyes opened up. </p><p>A sharp pang of fear drove itself through Catra’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we start with everything you hate?”</p><p> </p><p>Limbs began to stretch and elongate. </p><p> </p><p>A fanged feline mouth grew into a jagged, carnivorous maw. </p><p> </p><p>Her swishing, slender tail lost its fur as it thickened, becoming reptilian.</p><p> </p><p>“And we’ll slowly move to grabbing everything you love…” </p><p> </p><p>A wild mane of hair smoothed out, now wispy and raven-hued.</p><p> </p><p>Dark, deep scars manifested across her face. The permanent brand of a spell gone terribly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“...By the throat.” The monstrous Shade’s outstretched hand bulked and grew metallic, tubes and vents sprouting out as sparkling, hot-white energy began to gather inside the barrel.</p><p> </p><p>Fear loosened its grip on Catra’s soul, but not quick enough for her to dodge, as she was blown away by a searing bolt of energy. Sizzling heat gathered as she slowed to a halt, smoke rising from her chest. Red clouded her vision as the Shade raced towards the smoldering crater she’d left Catra in.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re done after just one shot!” The voices of a zealous tyrant, spiteful sorceress, and craven changeling overlapped with one another, creating verbal anarchy that oozed pure vitriol. Jet-black claws wrapped around the scruff of Catra’s neck, lifting her up from the ground. “Where’s that indomitable spirit I always hear so much about?”</p><p> </p><p>“....Let me…” Catra wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what was that? I’m having trouble hearing you.” The Shade leaned in closer, “I think the internal bleeding is catching up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Let me….check my back pocket for it…” </p><p> </p><p>“You see, this is your problem!” With an exasperated sigh, The Shade slammed Catra back into the ground, not so gently pressing a heel into the downed feline’s chest. “You just can’t stop yourself from saying the most stupid, asinine shit, can you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right about that…” Catra’s words came out appropriately choked, the light in her eyes fading, “...but I can’t help it, when the look on your face is always so—”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the Catra under The Shade’s foot poofed into a cloud of periwinkle dust.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade whipped her head back in disbelief, only to find her momentum stopped by an arcane fist to the face.</p><p> </p><p>“—Priceless.” Catra waved and smiled as The Shade slid backwards from the impact. “You know, you really oughta keep a better eye on a girl when you send her hurtling through the air into a smoke-filled hole in the ground!”</p><p> </p><p>In response, the Shade let out a nightmarish scream, the many voices in her twisted carapace ringing like a bell meant to sound at the world’s end. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I figured that’s how you’d feel.” </p><p> </p><p>Once again, the two found themselves locked in close-quarters combat, but this was a different matchup entirely. There was no doubt in Catra’s mind that this unstable, deteriorating amalgam was well beyond surpassing her previous incarnation in terms of speed and strength, not to mention size, something told her that was going to be its downfall. </p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Catra excelled at, one thing that had been part of her life from as far back as she could remember, it was the art of punching up. Catra had always been the underdog (undercat?), the little fish in the big pond. She wasn’t summoned to a higher destiny like Adora, she wasn’t born into a dynasty of limitless power like Glimmer, Scorpia, or any of the other runestone wielding princesses. Hell, she’d certainly taken a lot longer to hear the call to do the right thing than someone like Bow.</p><p> </p><p>She’d only ever been Catra. </p><p> </p><p>But that hadn’t stopped her yet. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I thought you were already a handful when you were ripping <em> me </em> off—” Catra thought out loud as she ducked a couple hefty punches from The Shade, “—but this is just getting ridiculous! You really thought copying a bunch of people whose asses I fantasize about kicking every day was a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>While Catra could evade the strikes of the larger foe with relative ease, a sneak attack in the form of her tail caught her off guard, hoisting her up by the foot and leaving her dangling upside down. Thinking fast, Catra gave a swift kick to the shadow’s jaw, causing her to let go of the Etherian and drop her before she could do more harm. </p><p> </p><p>“Laugh while your heart still allows it, <em> Catra </em>.” The Shade sneered, looming over the fallen warrior. “You’re about to receive a very real reminder of what it’s like to have fear turn your blood into ice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I think I’ll pass.” Catra picked herself up from the ground, seemingly ready for another round of fisticuffs. “I’ve had my fill of flashbacks for today, thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“Which is exactly why I propose something more…” As The Shade raised her hand, Catra moved to brace herself for another volley of attacks.</p><p> </p><p>But, she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Every muscle in Catra’s body has frozen in place, and as she looked down at herself, the reason why became clear.</p><p> </p><p>A veil of red energy surrounded her form, minuscule arcs of lightning sparking forth before delving back into her suspended self. </p><p> </p><p>The influence of the Black Garnet. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this nostalgic?” The Shade grinned, dark ooze seeping out from between rows of razor-sharp teeth. “If you ask me, this is where you belong; subservience suits such a spineless creature.” </p><p> </p><p>Tears began to well, both from the mental and physical exertion of trying to push herself out of the spell, as well as the stress of all these memories and emotions flooding back to her. </p><p> </p><p>The pain Catra thought she had overcome.</p><p> </p><p>Trauma that always felt like an old scar had opened up again.</p><p> </p><p>“You must face the facts, child.” Shadow Weaver’s voice overtook the rest of the villainous ensemble that made up The Shade, “You may cut your hair, change your tune and surround yourself with ‘friends’ and ‘family’ as much as you like, but at the end of the day, you will always be that wretched little girl that no one could <em> ever </em> love.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra wanted to shut her eyes more than anything in the world.</p><p> </p><p>She was ready to admit defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Ready to say The Shade was right.</p><p> </p><p>Until she felt a warm hand grasp hers.</p><p> </p><p>“See, that’s where I have to disagree.” A confident young woman spoke out, “Because I happen to love her more than you could ever know.” </p><p> </p><p>A tidal wave of emotions hit Catra as Adora stood opposed to The Shade, clasping the paralyzed girl’s hand with determination.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t really think I was about to leave you behind, did you?” Adora smiled warmly at her lover before turning back to face The Shade with eyes full of a calm, tempered rage. “Oh, and another thing: <b>For the Honor</b>—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you insolent little—”</p><p> </p><p>“—<b>of Grayskull!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>When the light faded, Catra, still in her Melog form, found herself being gently cradled by a familiar, massive pair of arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that makes us even, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish!” Catra’s ears flopped as she laughed, relieved to have regained the power to speak and move. The healing energy that radiated from She-Ra’s form slowly closed the wounds covering Catra, lifting some of that weight the battle’s fatigue had put on her chest. “I think you have a few more near-death experiences left on your tab.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I might have a chance to settle some of those.” She-Ra nodded towards the distance, “This fight isn’t over yet.”</p><p> </p><p>At the edge of the battlefield, The Shade, reduced to a pair of legs orbiting some kind of crackling sphere of energy, was slowly regenerating.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.” Like any cat that had decided it no longer wished to be held, Catra scrambled out of She-Ra’s arms, landing on her feet and squinting her eyes in concentration. Admittedly, she had very little desire to leave the Princess of Power’s arm, but it appeared as though duty was calling. “We can’t beat her like this, she’s just gonna keep reforming.” </p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. It’s clear that we have to take her down from the inside if we want to stand a chance. Quickly, too, if she can grow back like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Catra looked up at the mystical, titanic woman, “You didn’t happen to see anything while you were in there, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s murky, but…” She-Ra quirked a brow, “I think I did. A cold, dark room, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>A light turned on in Catra’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotta throw me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to do <em> what </em> now?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotta throw me at her!” Catra insisted, “Like you said, we need to take her out from the inside, and I’m the only one who can get to her!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s...that’s crazy, you could die!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Placing her hand on She-Ra’s armored chest, Catra begged, “I just need you to trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>An unsure expression lingered on She-Ra. </p><p> </p><p>“Please.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Okay.” She-Ra nodded, swallowing her fear. “You have my trust, and my throwing arm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! We don’t have much time, so let’s do this shit.” Catra allowed She-Ra to hoist her up, not that it was a difficult task for her. The Shade was already most of the way done reassembling her torso, slowly getting up onto her feet. “I don’t suppose you could give me some of that ancient magic energy you’re full of, just in case?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be my honor.” She-Ra took a deep breath, the glow surrounding her intensifying as divine light flowed into Catra’s form, bathing her in arcane energy. “You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost, just one more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Catra placed a gentle kiss on She-Ra’s forehead, just below the golden tiara.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” She-Ra gave a confident, caring smile, before reeling back her arm. “Now go get that bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, Catra was sailing through the air, bracing for impact as she hurtled towards the miniature black hole that served as her destination. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, everything she knew faded away, leaving only darkness as she let the anomaly consume her.</p><p> </p><p>The final threshold.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Catra, sporting her old Horde attire, wandered into a gloomy, long room, beset at all corners by rickety bunk beds. While most appeared unoccupied, one of them seemed to be housing a conspicuous pile of blankets and clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there.” The wandering hero spoke softly as she sat at the edge of the bed, tilting her head at the pile, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The child in the makeshift fort sniffled, refusing to address Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who I am?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” A pair of yellow and blue eyes that peeked through the gap between the sheets told her otherwise, “Go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hiding from someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody hates me. If I stay here, I’ll be safe and nobody will hurt me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if…” Catra thought for a moment, finding the words harder to say than she thought, “What if I told you I know a place where people like you, where they want to be your friend? A place where no one hurts you anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>The pile inched closer ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Adora?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s there too, yeah. She told me she misses you a lot and that you’re her best friend in the whole world.” Slowly, Catra extended a hand to the little girl in hiding. “I can take you there, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence that felt eternal passed.</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the child Catra crawled out of her fort, wide-eyed and wild-maned, stumbling into the arms of her adult form, who held her in a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>All was right with the world.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Catra regained consciousness back in the dark dimension, standing on weak knees and reverted to her normal state, holding a sleeping, kitten-sized Melog in her arms and clad in black jumpsuit that came with the space armor. The exhaustion of both iterations of herself having merged once more hitting her like a sack of bricks. </p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>The Shade was no more.</p><p> </p><p>However, before she could say or do anything to celebrate, panic overtook Catra as the ground beneath her feet gave way, feeling herself pulled towards the abyss below.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you!” She-Ra called out as she grabbed Catra’s free hand, gripping her tightly and saving her from free fall. </p><p> </p><p>“...Phew.” Catra sighed, smiling sheepishly as she looked up at her girlfriend. “Well, it looks like my plan worked out after all. Wanna give me a hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems that way. Up you go, kitty-ca—”</p><p> </p><p>Before the warrior could finish her sentence, gravity proved it wasn’t done being a threat as the chunk of platform She-Ra stood on wavered, sending the blonde tumbling over the edge, the couple and Melog once more in free-fall. </p><p> </p><p>“Adora!” Catra cried out as she stretched her hand out to catch the falling hero, holding the baby Melog close to her chest for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>The panicked blonde tried to reach for Catra, fear overtaking her and causing her to revert from her She-Ra form. </p><p> </p><p>She was too far away.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t going to make it.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, life has a funny way of working things out, as Catra suddenly felt a familiar pair of sturdy hands hooking under her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Grab her, now!” Queen Glimmer’s voice commanded as an unseen force pushed Catra towards Adora. Not one to argue with her sovereign ruler, the feline grabbed an awe-struck Adora’s hand, who quickly wrapped both hands around Catra’s unoccupied arm.</p><p> </p><p>With Adora now in tow, Catra looked up, her eyes widening as she finally understood what was happening. Utilizing her newly unlocked wings, Glimmer had created a human chain, holding onto Bow, who in turn was grabbing Catra, who of course was holding onto Adora for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Bow chuckled, “She <em> did  </em>say we would swoop down and save you if you got in trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you’re officially my favorite sorcerer!” Catra exclaimed, voice strained with excitement and disbelief. “Now, teleport us the hell out of here!” </p><p> </p><p>“So, funny story,” Glimmer started, indicating it would, in fact, not being a fucking funny story in the slightest, “I <em> may </em> have spent all of my magic blasting my fake mom to oblivion earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck.” Catra’s mood soured instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuuuuhhhhhhh, not to be adding to the bad mood, but…” Adora gestured to the sight below them, “Do you guys think we should be worried about that?” </p><p> </p><p>Several dozen feet from where the party was dangling in quasi-free-fall, the void seemed to be opening up, or getting swallowed, by a mass of white energy, likely the universe itself erasing the pocket dimension they were in, seeing as the being Entrapta had described as the anchor holding this reality together was kaput. </p><p> </p><p>“That explains why we’re pulled down.” The Queen noted, the rest of the team swallowing hard as they watched her magenta wings falter against the immense pull of the entropic sphere below. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright-y then.” Bow gulped, “We had a good run. It’s been an honor serving all of you as the one with the most chiseled abs of the Best Friend Squad.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Excuse </em> me?” Adora raised a brow. “I’m <em> right </em> here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic is cheating!” </p><p> </p><p>“My <em> regular </em> abs are not less chiseled than yours, man!” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this is the last thing we’re ever gonna talk about.” Catra groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Glimmer tilted her head up towards something in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Something loud.</p><p> </p><p>And big.</p><p> </p><p>And metal.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Brothers! </em>” Wrong Hordak’s voice was booming thunder, waving as he dangled from Darla’s airlock door and held by one of Entrapta’s hair-tacles. “It appears as though you are in dire straits! May I be of assistance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” The Best Friend Squad called out in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well then!” Grabbing Glimmer’s open hand, the clone began to yank the group back towards Darla. Sensing the gravitational pull of the anti-anomaly might be a bit of a problem, the green-eyed Hordak shouted up at the deck, “Brother! We require thrust, post-haste!”</p><p> </p><p>The heroes held on for dear life as Darla’s thrusters ignited, waves of heat washing over them. As the speed began to pick up, Wrong Hordak gave one last tug, fueled with filial piety and superhuman strength. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, everything slowed down. Catra watched as the people she had been (and was currently) fighting for drifted through the collapsing void, their only chance at salvation currently firing at all cylinders. </p><p> </p><p>Curiously, something caught Catra’s eye in this frozen instance. From the pocket of Adora’s suit, some sort of tiny, almost unnoticeable beam of light fired out, arc through the darkness and delving straight into the blisteringly blind sphere spatial opening below them.</p><p> </p><p>Time sped back up before she could dwell on the moment, and suddenly Darla’s engine had overpowered the hefty gravity beneath the group, sending the group flying into the refurbished First One’s spacecraft.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the four spilled onto the deck of the ship, Entrapta quickly whipping the airlock button afterwards and securely sealing the crew inside. </p><p> </p><p>When Catra’s head stopped spinning, she slowly got up from the cold, steel floor.</p><p> </p><p>“We did it?” The exhausted feline looked around in disbelief, “Holy shit, we did it! We’re the fucking best!” </p><p> </p><p>“True,” Bow said dryly as he dusted himself off, “But we’re not out of the woods yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, while they may have assembled back on Darla, with no friend left behind, one challenge was staring them in the face: The oscillating, pin-prick of an entryway between dimensions, the slightest miscalculation in jumping through would lead to...well, this whole mission being for naught. </p><p> </p><p>“See to it that your vision is checked, Archer.” The former Lord Hordak grunted from the captain’s chair, fiddling with various controls, “We’re not in any kind of woods.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I—, ah forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Adora picked herself up along with the clearly tapped-out Glimmer, “Let’s buckle up and make the jump.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a <em> slight </em> problem with that plan.” Entrapta piped up, showing the ‘Offline’ status on her Tracker-Pad, “I can’t connect to Darla’s systems. We can’t calibrate the timer again, so we’re basically going in blind! We might as well be flying into that white-void down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Silent, palpable despair fell over the crew. No one had words to combat that logic.</p><p> </p><p>No one but Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Catra put a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder, “You’re the one who made the jump algorithm, right?” Entrapta nodded along, “Then no one knows that math better than you do! You <em> can </em> call the shot, you just need to believe in yourself!” Her focus turned to the clone at the controls, “And Hordak, does your aim ever steer away from perfection?” </p><p> </p><p>“Asking that question is a surefire way to seal your fate.” </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! So between the two of you, we can do this! Who’s with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Catra’s right, we have to take this shot.” Adora concurred, taking Catra’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Beats sitting here and waiting to get atomized.” Bow shrugged. “Besides, this is Entrapta we’re talking about! I might even trust her timing more than Darla’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could always make it an order.” Glimmer grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing her friend’s belief in her, Entrapta’s eyes light up with the fire of passion. </p><p> </p><p>Scientific, mathematical passion.</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody, buckle up!” Entrapta shouted as she hopped into the captain’s chair Hordak was occupying, landing in the disgruntled clone’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>Taking the Princess of Dryl’s cue, the rest of the squad quickly scrambled to get into chairs, with Adora and Catra squeezing together in the latter’s chair as the captain’s seat was unavailable. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready for some high-risk, high-reward experimentation?” Entrapta asked her partner as she checked the controls one last time, while Hordak prepared the ship for warp speed. “Our chances of success, might be slim, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not hear such slander! None who walk this realm are allowed to deny the might of your mind.” Hordak furrowed his brow. “That <em> includes </em> yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Entrapta gave him a reassured smile. With that, she focused on the portal above, watching the shifting rings of energy and counting under her breath. “Alright, on my mark…” </p><p> </p><p>Catra and Adora’s fingers locked, their destinies forever intertwined. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait for it…”</p><p> </p><p>Wrong Hordak winked at Bow and Glimmer, positive that his brother would not fail them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Now </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>Hordak slammed the warp button, and once again everything around the crew became a blur of heat and light, rocketing through the darkness on a prayer.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>There was a time when stars filled Catra with dread. The idea of all these different worlds, worlds controlled by The Horde, co-existing when she had only ever known the dark dimension of Despondos scared her beyond words. </p><p> </p><p>How was anyone meant to grapple with the weight of being such a tiny piece of such a vast, unknowable reality?</p><p> </p><p>Catra didn’t have an answer to that question, and she doubted anyone in their shared universe did, but right now, seeing countless lights dotting the sky, her home of Etheria floating lazily close by, filled her with a very different emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“We did it!” Entrapta exclaimed, jumping out of the seat and ruffling Hordak’s navy-blue hair before yanking him up with her hair and spinning around the room in a victory dance. “Take <em> that </em>, portal dimension!” </p><p> </p><p>The Best Friend Squad soon joined in the festivities, each couple celebrating the fact that they had avoided being atomized with a kiss before forming a massive group hug with Entrapta and the Hordaks. </p><p> </p><p>“That was <em> awesome</em>!” Bow clapped Catra and Glimmer on the back, “You guys should have seen these two kicking Evil Angella’s butt!” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw man, I wish I could have seen that.” Adora pouted, cradling the now awake but still kitty-sized Melog. “But I bet you two are jealous you didn’t see Catra’s badass new powers!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Glimmer raised her hand, her wings fluttering a bit, “What did we miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, it was nothin’, just had to save the world and all that.” Catra gave a sheepish grin, unsure how to handle being in the spotlight. "You know how it is."</p><p> </p><p>“It was crazy!” Adora began to recount, “Shadow Catra was all like ‘I’m totally gonna kill you and gobble up Etheria!’ and Catra was like ‘I’ll never let you do that, you monster!’ and then Melog was like ‘Noooooooo!’ but in kitty talk, and there was this huge explosion, and they fused!”</p><p> </p><p>“You could do that the <em> whole </em> time?!” Bow folded his arms, “That would have been useful earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Catra protested. “I just...kinda did it on accident, I guess. Fuck you!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like when I got She-Ra back by saving Catra from Prime.” Adora wrapped her arm around Catra’s shoulder, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, “She obviously just had to save the girl that she’s in <em> looooooooove </em>with to unlock Magicat Mode. Works every time!”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, that <em> is </em> kinda how I unlocked these wings back there.” Glimmer added.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora’s hypothesis might hold water...” Bow contested, “...But then again, I save the girl of my dreams on a regular basis and I can’t turn twelve-feet tall or fly yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“My form has been static since I rescued my dear Entrapta,” Hordak chimed in, “For true perfection needs no alteration.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all such idiots.” Catra chuckled, squeezing Adora’s hand, “And we are <em>not </em> calling it Magicat Mode.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are <em> definitely </em> calling it Magicat Mode.” Adora gave her classic goofy grin, Bow and Glimmer nodding in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m already recording it by that name in my data log.” Entrapta typed away at her recently reconnected Tracker-Pad, “I can’t wait to see this fusion phenomena in person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d love to show you, if I knew how it worked.” As she spoke, the adrenaline of their escape began to wear off, and Catra became well aware of how sore and exhausted she had become, “And if I wasn’t so bushed, holy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group laughed, each feeling their fatigue catch up to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I could sleep through the whole trip back to Etheria after that fight.” Adora rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I only just got these bad boys and they’re already sore from carrying your asses out of the jaws of certain doom.” Glimmer thumbed at her folded up wings, grimacing a bit at the holes they’d torn in the suit. “Boy, good thing that stuff was breathable. I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Might I suggest,” Wrong Hordak locked arms with his less chipper clone, “That my brother and I handle the nourishment and navigation this evening while the rest of you exalted Etherians get some well deserved rest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s a plan I can get behind. I’m freaking starving!” Bow rubbed his stomach, frowning a bit as it grumbled, “Remind me to bring more snacks next time we dive headfirst into a sentient black hole.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gonna be honest, I could go the rest of my life never doing that again, actually.” Adora let out a sigh, “The resting up plan though? I’m definitely on board with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me and blondie over here could use some <em> R&amp;R </em>, for real.” Catra nudged Adora, stifling a giggle as she blushed accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer resisted the urge to groan, opting to simply roll her eyes at her ridiculous, unrestrained and lovable comrades instead. </p><p> </p><p>“That settles it.” Wrong Hordak clapped his hands together, turning on his heels and heading for the kitchen, “I shall get to work procuring a feast befitting the bravery we displayed today, post-haste!” </p><p> </p><p>With that, the four heroes who made up the Best Friend Squad broke group huddle formation, making their way down the hall as they headed for their respective shared rooms, another mission to save Etheria safely notched onto their belts. </p><p> </p><p>Curiously, as they sauntered off, Entrapta noticed that although the light fixtures were working properly, Catra seemed to not cast any sort of shadow. She could bring it up later, but now, the engineer simply added it to the mission log she was composing.</p><p> </p><p>Something for their future selves to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After a long evening of dining on the finest re-hydrated protein meals Darla’s food storage system had to offer, and admittedly getting very little sleep, Adora found herself staring up at the ceiling of her and Catra’s quarters, struggling to keep her eyes open and being lulled to sleep by the sweet sounds of the sleeping feline beside her and the low hum on the ship carrying them home.</p><p> </p><p>One loose end was eating away at her, however, and she was holding it in her hand.  </p><p> </p><p>Like Catra, Adora had seen the small homing beam of light firing from her suit and into the other end of the collapsing anomaly. What she hadn’t told Catra yet, mostly because she’d only just pieced it together, was that the light had emerged from the ancient crystal shard Micah had given her, the one dark gemstone fragment now entirely see-through, almost like thick, tinted glass. </p><p> </p><p>What did it mean? </p><p> </p><p>Was it a random reaction to the warping of space-time around her, or was this related to the engravings covering it?</p><p> </p><p>Was it returning to that so-called ‘Cradle of Life’?</p><p> </p><p>Unable to make heads or tails of it herself, Adora opted to puzzle it out tomorrow with Catra and the others, setting the relic down at the night stand before shifting sides and finally closing her eyes, letting the warmth of the woman she loved so dearly and the sweet smell of her shampoo carry her to the world of dreams.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Back on Etheria, on a particular window sill in a particular room of Bright Moon castle, a young lilac shrub basked in the glow of sunlight, stretching lavender limbs out to embrace that light and the love that came with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy moly, this chapter was a real rollercoaster to write! Sorry if there's any typos I missed in this real leviathan of a piece, I'll definitely go back and correct them at some point soon.</p><p>I definitely wanted this chapter to be the thrilling conclusion to this adventure, and I certainly hope I delivered on that front, and that The Shade lives up to the hype as an antagonist. </p><p>As you can tell from the end of the chapter, I do have plans for the story to continue, after a decent jump in time, from the perspective of the big blonde heartthrob herself, Adora!</p><p>And of course, thank you so much for reading, leaving a Kudos, commenting, bookmarking, and all that jazz. You guys really are the best, and I cherish each and every single one of you with my whole heart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It's A Shot In The Dark, But I'll Make it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 years in the future.</p><p>Adora deals with a sudden threat to Etheria.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How strange.” The sickly pale fellow mused, arms crossed behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Adora knew he was little more than a projection, but that didn’t make the grip she held on her sword any looser.</p><p> </p><p>“I must have thought of her...” Four crescent-shaped neon green eyes honed in on the frozen image of the past’s She-Ra, that defiant young woman who couldn’t have been much older than Adora when she made her last stand. “...must have known her face.”</p><p> </p><p>The old, vibrant Etheria of ages gone by loomed in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“...but I have no memory of it.” </p><p> </p><p>In the woods behind Adora, an unseen threat made itself known with a bone-chilling screech.</p><p> </p><p>Prime’s soliloquy continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen so many like her over the years.” </p><p> </p><p>As he brought his clawed hand up to her face, Mara began to digitize and pixelate, evaporating into the simulated space around them.</p><p> </p><p>“One by one, all their faces have been lost to oblivion.” </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Prime turned to face Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as yours will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Pain rocked her body as the weapon that would be her undoing struck her core.</p><p> </p><p>Venom spread through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>One more failed hero’s legacy. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“—Adora!”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Bow’s static-y voice jolted Adora awake, labored breaths suddenly fogging up the glass of her suit’s helmet. Clenching her fists, the confused warrior did everything in her power to stop herself from panicking.</p><p> </p><p>Which was difficult, as she was currently floating through the cold void of space, but she was doing her best.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alive! Just had a little power nap, that’s all.” Adora made a decent impression of someone who was calm and collected, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly have no idea. Whatever knocked you out must have jammed our signals too, things are totally dark on my end.” Bow admitted, frantically typing away at his console, “Please tell me you have visuals on the target.”</p><p> </p><p>Just a zero-gravity hop, skip and a jump away, Adora spotted the subject of her short-notice solo mission, a stray meteoroid from a distant asteroid belt, inexplicably set on a course towards Etheria. As far as celestial bodies go, it was rather diminutive, something like two kilometers across, and yet the brains behind the Princess Alliance were well aware that an impact of that size could still have disastrous consequences on their home and her rather complex ecosystem. </p><p> </p><p>Adora wouldn’t let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>She-Ra wouldn’t let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, do your thing!” Bow exclaimed, audibly relieved. </p><p> </p><p>“Right!”</p><p> </p><p>Closing her lights, Adora held out her hand, feeling herself tap into that pool of light that permeated every inch of her.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>For the Honor of Grayskull!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>She-Ra took a deep breath of...well, not air, but a deep breath nonetheless. Lucky for her, being born from a limitless spring of life-giving magical essence made breathing in space a nonissue. </p><p> </p><p>With the slender, sturdy and ethereal blade at her side, She-Ra cleaved through the emptiness around her, forming stepping stones of iridescent glow, bounding from make-shift platform to platform with the strength of a thousand men and the grace of a dove in flight. </p><p> </p><p>A few superpowered leaps later, and She-Ra had bridged the gap between her and the hunk of space-rock threatening the home she’d sworn to protect. Once atop the flying debris, She-Ra decided to execute Plan A, which was, of course, to plunge her sword into her target and see where that got her.</p><p> </p><p>Which turned out to be not very far, as for all the might and magic behind her thrust, the blade refused to pierce the meteoroid’s rocky hide. It was not often that the unstoppable force called She-Ra found a suitably immovable object, and on the rare occasion that it did happen, it meant her life was about to get a lot harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhhh, Bow?” She-Ra asked, already racing across the length of the foreign object, heavy footfalls of chiseled legs causing bits of rock dust and gravel to kick up around her. “We <em> might </em> have a teensy-weensy bit of a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing Plan A didn’t work?” said Bow through the communicator in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know, you win some, you lose some.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna be that guy, but this is <em> really </em> not one of those ones you’re allowed to lose!”</p><p> </p><p>She-Ra had no retort for her earthbound companion, focusing all her energy on making it to the end of the object that faced the nearby planet, running as fast as her massive, sculpted legs could go.</p><p> </p><p>Much to her relief, her legs and the enchantment that flowed through her delivered on her desires, surrounding her in rainbow glow as she rocketed to the far would-be-meteor’s far side. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you slow it down?” Bow asked, “Or throw it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could try, but…” She-Ra gazed at the all too close Etheria, then to the perpetual light show of stars that dotted the cosmos in all directions. “No. I can’t take the risk of making this someone else’s problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point, which means we’re on, what, Plan C now?” Bow let out an exasperated sigh, “I don’t suppose you know how to be diplomatic with a giant inanimate object?”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it hit her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it! If we can’t reason with it now, we’ll give it the tools to.” Vanishing her sword, She-Ra placed her palms onto the cold, mottled stone of the meteor’s surface. “It’s time to get animated!” </p><p> </p><p>With deep breath, She-Ra began to call on the magic imbued within her, feeling the energy extend from her physical self, warm light spreading into the rock she stood on. The Princess’ mind wavered slightly as she felt her consciousness stretching far past the confines of her body, her soul reverberating against every molecule of the foregin object. Granting life energy and healing the wounded had become second nature to her after years of holding the mantle of She-Ra, and yet feats of this magnitude still demanded much effort from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” Bow whispered in amazement. </p><p> </p><p>“What, are your signals back up?” She-Ra grinned, gritting through the strain of such intense magical expenditure. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just…” Bow paused for a moment, “Let’s just say I can see it from my window.”</p><p> </p><p>Light consumed the meteor, stone beginning to warp under her touch. The astral landmass shifted, becoming more like hardened skin. At either side, massive wings burst from the new lifeform’s back, nearly blotting out She-Ra’s vision of the space surrounding her. </p><p> </p><p>From a newly formed, yawning mouth, the flying whale bellowed, pulling up and diverting from its original course to Etheria. </p><p> </p><p>“I did it!” She-Ra called out, holding onto the former meteor with relative ease now that she had no need to exert herself magically. “Correction: we did it!” The warrior grinned, petting the whale’s durable hide.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” The sound of others at Bright Moon cheering nearly drowned out Bow’s communications link, “My scanners are back online, too. Looks like Etheria’s narrowly avoided Armageddon once again, thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“All in a day’s work.” The humble hero wiped the sweat off her brow, letting go of the massive creature and reforming her sword, creating a staircase of light that led towards the nearby parked ship she’d ridden to make it out of Etheria’s orbit just a few hours ago. As she jogged towards the spacecraft, she briefly looked back at the hybrid lifeform, gracefully diving through the inky blackness and towards the farther reaches of the galaxy. “You <em> might </em> want to alert any extraterrestrial astronomers we can broadcast to about a docile, city-sized space whale passing through.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will do. You’d better get back down here, ASAP.” Bow chuckled, typing out some sort of memo. “Glimmer has some <em> very </em> urgent matters to discuss with you and the bride-to-be, namely about cake flavors.”</p><p> </p><p>“On my way.” She-Ra rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself from grinning ear-to-ear at the mention of what was to come to fruition this week as she landed gently on the roof of her pint-sized ship, shrinking down to her normal form. “Call me crazy, but I’m pretty sure we already decided on chocolate, like, two weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you’d be surprised how much cake you need to make when you’re hosting two royal weddings on the same day and inviting practically the entire planet.” said Bow in a matter of fact tone, something telling Adora she was hearing the truncated version of a rant given to him by the Queen herself. “Plus however many alien diplomats show up to an ancient defender of the cosmos put a ring on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duly noted.” Adora popped open the hatch of her sleek, jet-like vehicle, the Daughter of Emily, or DOE (given that name because of how this model of ship was made entirely from scrapped Horde bots like Entrapta’s prodigal...pet? Daughter? Robot Stooge? ), breathing in filtered air as she buckled into the cockpit, the ship’s seal secured with a satisfying <em> click </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, Catra wants me to let you know that tonight she’s gonna...sorry, what was that?” Bow stopped for a moment, Adora barely making out the sound of whispers followed by Catra’s signature raspy laugh, “Oh, I am <em> not </em> saying that to her!” </p><p> </p><p>“Worry not, Bow.” Adora tapped away at the console in front of her, setting the auto-pilot from a landing at Bright Moon castle, “I’ll be back in a jiffy to rescue you from my nefarious lover.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you in a f—don’t hit that button, Catra!” The catgirl hissed as Bow slapped her hand, Adora cracking up a bit and wishing she could see the look on their faces. “Alright, over and out.”</p><p> </p><p>With the transmission ended, The Princess of Power laid back in her seat, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the ship’s navigational course engage, thrusters firing and sending her drifting towards Etheria. </p><p> </p><p>As the green marble she called home drew closer and closer, Adora couldn’t help but remove her glove, staring fondly at the gold ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Half a year prior.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The hot springs of Mystacor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ummmmm,” Glimmer jabbed both her index fingers at the matching, glinting rings that Catra and Adora didn’t have on yesterday, “What are those?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, these?” Adora showed off her ring finger, “They’re engagement rings.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re <em> what </em>?!” If Glimmer had a drink, she would have spit it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I proposed last night.” Catra pulled her fiancée through the water closer to her, squeezing a muscled, naked arm. “You know, like you and Bow did last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“When?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Last night, in our room.” The blonde Princess said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but...<em> when </em>?!” The disbelief in Glimmer’s eyes threatened to pop them out of their socket.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.” Catra shrugged, exchanging looks with an equally confused Adora, “Like...10 or 11 at night, probably?”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer groaned, rubbing her temples as she sank a little deeper into the heated bath.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I love you both from the bottom of my heart, so don’t take this wrong way,” The Queen’s confusion softened behind those caring, almost motherly eyes, “But you two <em> do </em> realize you’re supposed to announce this sort of thing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that not what we’re doing right now?” Catra’s ears fluttered, her head tilting as she asked the innocent question. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean like, you’re supposed to make a show of it!” Glimmer huffed, “Remember when Bow did that whole song and dance about how he was gonna marry me?” </p><p> </p><p>“In our defense,” Catra raised a clawed finger, “Bow is literally always like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“The backing quartet of George, Lance, Swiftie and Sea Hawk was a nice touch, though.” Adora added.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a scathingly good point.” Glimmer stroked her chin with wetted fingers, “But what about the other couples in the Rebellion? You didn’t pick up the whole engagement thing from them?”</p><p>“Sparkles, I love you from the bottom of my heart, so don’t take this the wrong way,” Catra parroted Glimmer’s words with a sardonic grin, “But you do realize we were practically raised in a fucking dungeon and not told about anything that didn’t pertain to conquest and war, right? I barely knew anything about <em> myself </em>by the time we became adults, let alone these wild-ass customs of yours.” </p><p> </p><p>“And besides,” Adora began to start counting off on her fingers, indicating she was about to unleash one of her classic mental lists, “Netossa and Spinnerella were married by the time we met, Mermista calls Sea Hawk her boy-toy on a good day and her ‘ride’ on a bad day, Hordak and Entrapta...got together back in the Horde, I guess, and Scorpia and Perfuma did that whole Plumerian wedding mind-meld thing with their Runestones pretty soon after the War ended. So, no, we really didn’t pick it up.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Adora had finished, Glimmer had submerged herself entirely in the hot spring, feeling thoroughly trounced by her cherished friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” Bow waved as he arrived at the bathhouse, slipping into the water with a sigh of relief, “Sorry I’m late, Castaspella noticed I wasn’t wearing her socks and it became a whole thing. Say, where’s Glimmer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did <em> you </em> know that <em> they </em> got <em> engaged </em>last night?!” Glimmer emerged from the bottom of the bath like a beautiful, pouty mermaid.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dope!” Bow’s eyes lit up with excitement, “I’m so happy for you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh.” Glimmer slumped against Bow’s shoulder in defeat, “For the record, I am also very happy for you two loveable doofuses.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the sound of the entire Best Friend Squad giggling and talking over each other echoed through the steamy, calming halls of the spa.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Adora hopped out of her DOE to roaring applause from civilians and Bright Moon personnel alike, a crowd of whom had gathered at the landing zone on the castle grounds to see the return of their most famous hero.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hi everybody!” The Princess gave a bashful wave, trying not to let her stage fright get the best of her. Truth be told, Adora felt she was still somewhat socially awkward around crowds, nowhere near the orator that Glimmer, Bow, or even She-Ra was. </p><p> </p><p>Once she had acknowledged them, the crowd launched a volley of questions towards the blonde.</p><p>“Is it true you can breathe in space?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you punch the meteor so hard it exploded?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is She-Ra still you, or does she take over your body?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora gulped, feeling the sweat building up under her space-suit. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see...Yes, no, and...kind of?” Furrowing her brows, Adora tried to figure out how to explain the rather strange, liminal space her mind occupied as She-Ra, “It’s a bit like sharing a mind with someone, I don’t really know how to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Bow’s gallant voice boomed as he cut through the crowd, wrapping a burly arm around her shoulder in camaraderie. “Thanks for coming out folks, but the woman of the hour here is pretty tuckered out from saving the world and all that, so we’re gonna postpone questions for now. We’ll see you at this week’s festivities!” </p><p> </p><p>With that, the archer began to whisk Adora away from the crowd, motioning for some nearby guards to handle taking the ship back to the nearby hanger bay while the duo made their way to the castle proper. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the save.” Adora finally relaxed a bit, dropping some of the tension in her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what I do.” Bow beamed as they passed through the castle gates, nodding at the guards stationed outside, “You feeling okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” The Princess spoke dismissively, though the exhaustion of the day’s work clearly had taken its toll on her. “A little tapped, more than a little worried about whatever knocked my lights out, but, you know, mission accomplished, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” The young man with the long, braided hair smiled, patting Adora on the back. “Just take it easy. We’ve got a big week ahead of us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Adora gave a slight, but genuine smile, “Speaking of which, any idea where Catra is?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I had to guess, I’d say the garden.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Adora made a break for the stairs that led up, saluting her friend, “I’m gonna see if I can track her down.” </p><p> </p><p>“Best of luck!” Bow waved her off, “Finding that girl is like herding ca—Actually, nevermind.” </p><p> </p><p>Both shared a laugh before going their separate ways, Bow furrowing his brow as his Tracker-Pad buzzed, receiving a transmission from a rather brainy Princess on his contact list.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Adora spotted the woman of her desires in the castle’s exterior terrace, crouched in the middle of a flourishing field of lilacs, dressed in washed out overalls and wild brunette hair tied in a ponytail. </p><p> </p><p>When she stood, Adora took her chance to launch a sneak attack, wrapping her toned arms around the slender gardener’s waist and planting a kiss on the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Catra yelped, spinning around with an eager grin, still held in the arms of her lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Catra.” The taller, sculpted woman pushed a strand of hair behind the other’s furred, jittery ear. “I figured I should bring you flowers, but it looks like you’ve got that covered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I hope you have something equally romantic to give me instead, <em> princess </em>.” Even after years of being together as a couple, the way Catra’s fangs teased their presence with her sly grin sent shivers down Adora’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a couple ideas swimming around my head that I can bounce off of you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it, <em> tall, dork and handsome </em>.” Dainty fingers hiding claws played with Adora’s chin length blonde locks while their lips met, She-Ra’s vessel lifting Catra just barely off the ground to ease their union. </p><p> </p><p>Every kiss felt like their first, in the best way possible.</p><p> </p><p>“We have <em> got </em> to get you out of this suit.” Catra sniffed, her more bestial side picking up scents too subtle for her partner’s First Ones physiology to discern, “It smells like if space could get burnt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that, I usually bring a change of clothes when I go on missions to save the world, but I guess it slipped my mind.” Adora stuck out her tongue, “Unless you count She-Ra’s armor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really are my doofus, aren’t you? I can think of plenty of reasons to get you undressed, aside from the space funk.” Catra laughed under her breath, squeezing her arm through the suit. “How’d the mission go, by the way?” </p><p> </p><p>“I stopped a meteor from getting slam-dunked into the planet right before the biggest night of our lives.” Adora felt her face getting rosy under Catra’s touch. “So, pretty good, all things considered.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my. It sounds like congratulations are in order.” A feline tail brushed up against Adora’s leg. “I’ll have to think of something suitable.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” </p><p> </p><p>The couple yelped at the sound of the distinctly regal voice behind them, Catra leaping into Adora’s arms, who spun on her heels to see a pink haired woman standing in the doorway, arms crossed and smiling. </p><p> </p><p>After a long moment of silence, save for the chirping of birds that flew overhead, the trio of friends burst into laughter, Adora letting Catra down so they could all hug and greet each other properly. </p><p> </p><p>“That was awesome!” Glimmer beamed, dropping the façade of Etheria’s strong, resilient Queen. “I wasn’t there to see it, but I could <em> feel </em> all that magic. I can’t believe you’re standing up right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“So <em> that’s </em> what that was.” Catra nodded in understanding, “And here I thought Sparkles was terraforming the Whispering Woods for the wedding.” </p><p> </p><p>Every time the word wedding came about, fireworks went off in Adora’s head. Three nights from now, on the second anniversary of the universe’s liberation from Prime and his Horde through the freeing of the Heart of Etheria, decreed as the holiday Heart’s Day by the Queen herself, the marriages of Bow and Glimmer, alongside Catra and Adora, were set to take place.  </p><p> </p><p>Originally, Catra had proposed (hah) the shared date as a joke following their impromptu engagement. Bow and Glimmer however, saw it as the perfect way for the Best Friend Squad to celebrate love, growth, and their, along with the rest of the universe’s, triumph. </p><p> </p><p>Just like that, everything came together.</p><p> </p><p>“Does your sudden appearance have anything with a cake-tasting meeting I heard about?” Adora raised her brow, placing a hand on Catra’s hip. </p><p> </p><p>“I could have sworn we’d already tasted cakes, like, weeks ago.” Catra unwittingly parroted her partner's previous conversation with Bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, when you’re hosting the <em> biggest </em> party in recorded Etherian history—” Glimmer waved fingerless-gloved arms in the air for emphasis, “—you kind of need to scale up the expected quantities and varieties of cake!”</p><p> </p><p>“Biggest party ever, huh?” Adora repeated to herself, the gravity of it all still setting in.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad for a couple of girls who didn’t know what cakes or parties were until their twenties, huh?” Catra smirked, the two ex-Horde soldiers fist-bumping (but, like, in a romantic way). “Alright then, take us to the cakes, Your Majesty!” </p><p> </p><p>“With pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>The winged wizard placed her hands on both women, the trio vanishing in an instant, leaving Catra’s garden in tranquil sunlight, a warm breeze rolling by and rustling the lilacs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi there, and welcome to what I'll affectionately refer to as the post-timeskip half of the story!</p><p>a lot's happened between The Best Friend Squad's mission to stop The Shade and where we currently find them, and I'll be doing my best to spread out and organically incorporate the more expository information, that way it doesn't feel like a giant Etherian history Wikipedia page.</p><p>of course, I'll be happy to respond to any comments or questions about stuff that I may not have made clear (or just in general, for that matter, talking to you guys is always a joy ^_^) </p><p>chapter title comes from Rather Be by Clean Bandit</p><p>as always, take care and much love 💜🤘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Leur Chanson Se Mêle Au Clair De Lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something pulled Adora to the surface of consciousness, washing up from the sea of sleep she was content to be submerged in. At her side, Catra unconscious breaths are paired with deep, rhythmic purring. The recently awoken blonde smiled, wondering what kind of dream she was having that made her ears twitch and flap like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora sat up in bed, noticing the billowing of the curtain just above the windowsill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone else was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising slowly so as not to alert the intruder nor rouse the sleeping beauty next to her, Adora crossed the bedroom floor with nary a sound, save only for the slight, barely audible shifting of her figure.  As those who crossed paths with her would tell you, beneath her clumsy charm and herculean physique, Adora could be deceptively skilled in the art of stealth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stealth only an upbringing the Horde could have given her, as much as she hated to admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making her way to the exterior balcony by way of the open, tear-drop shaped window, Adora’s heart raced as she laid eyes on their unexpected guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back was turned to Adora, overlooking the moonlit foliage of the nearby Whispering Woods. Luminous, platinum blonde hair flowed down her back, pushed out of her face by a winged crown, her tan and towering form encased in the signature white and gold armor of a war that had taken everything from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long time, no see.” Adora managed, little more than a breathless whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s certainly one way of putting it.” Mara turned to face her successor, her smile as soft and radiant as ever. “How long’s it been for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two years, at the Heart of Etheria.” The current vessel of She-Ra joined the phantasm on the other end of the balcony, leaning against the railing and taking a deep breath, “I got mortally wounded and poisoned, cried a lot, got the kiss I spent my whole life waiting for, killed a god, saved the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The pair of First Ones locked eyes for a second, staring sternly before cracking up, clutching their sides with peals of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you.” Mara placed a sturdy hand on Adora’s shoulder, impossibly blue eyes brimming with a concoction of joy and remorse, “You’ve really grown up, too. You’re older now than I ever was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically, you’re, like, a thousand years old or something, so I’d say you’re still my senior, for the foreseeable future.” Adora joked, trying to lighten the mood before the gravity of Mara’s arrival began to set in. “So...what’s the occasion? Usually when I get surprise visits from you or the other silent, glow-y She-Ra ghost, it means something serious is about to go down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could tell you, but I felt the shifting of the stars, as I’m sure you did.” The eternally young, eternally beautiful woman looked up to the night sky for answers. “I fear something ancient is coming. Another mistake our people left for you to clean up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear gripped Adora’s heart, yet resolve soon shook it free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Whatever comes our way, they’ll be dealing with the strongest, bravest, and kindest people this side of the universe.” The younger woman asserted, never one to doubt her fellow Etherians, “I won’t let you down. Not after everything you and I have been through...not as long as I wield She-Ra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I may not be able to do much, but you have my faith. I couldn’t think of better hands for our world to be in.” Mara’s expression lightened up, “And don’t forget, you’re more than She-Ra, you’re—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apparition of Mara vanished as Adora felt a pair of furred arms wrap around her torso from behind the thin fabric of her own tank top rubbing against her abs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here, silly?” a clearly half-asleep Catra asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Not much.” Adora faced her lover with a smile, hoping to hide her uneasiness, “Just talking to myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…” Eyes closed, Catra buried her face in Adora’s chest, a low feline hum indicating her struggle to form a coherent sentence at this ungodly hour of the night, “...Well, come back to bed. It’s cold without you in it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Catra could protest the use of her nicknames against her, she was swept off her feet, finding herself cradled in the loving, muscular embrace of her soon-to-be wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got that look on your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to elaborate on that,” Glimmer tapped her foot anxiously, wringing her hands and she and her partner waited for the rest of their companions, “I’ve been told I have many looks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one that tells me you’re worried something bad is about to happen.” Bow placed a hand over Glimmer’s comparatively small palm. “Which, coming from Queen Glimmer, inventor of the Sparkle-Bomb, is terrifying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying not to let it get to me, It’s just—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Glimmer could properly voice her concerns, Catra and Adora arrived in the War Room, the four who made up the Best Friend Squad accompanied in the chamber by Bright Moon’s defense leader, General Juliet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the wait, we had to put out a pancake related fire in the kitchen.” Adora laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. Truth be told, Catra had been more than a little distracting, which had led to the fire in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she minded terribly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Spinny and Netossa?” Catra asked as she slid into her chair, thumbing the empty space where the two princesses should have been seated. “I figured they’d be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Glimmer glanced at Bow, followed by shrugs from both. “No clue. Netossa was going on some tangent about getting something important for the festival, and the next thing I knew, those two were gone with the wind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I get it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow and Catra turned to face Adora with cocked brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, like….wind? Spinnerella? She does...wind-y thingies?” The blonde explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooooooooh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The two non-princesses said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad someone got that.” Glimmer responded with an airy laugh before clearing her throat. “Ahem. Onto official business: let’s talk about yesterday’s mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holographic images of the Etheria-bound meteorite, as photographed by one of Entrapta’s low-orbit satellites, blipped up onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As we all know, the plan for She-Ra to prevent the meteor from colliding with the planet was...unorthodox, but successful nonetheless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She-Ra: One, Big Space Rock: Zero.” Adora proudly flexed her arms in celebration, practically turning Catra beet red in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I don’t wanna be the one to undermine your efforts,” Bow interjected, arms crossed and eyes brimming with seriousness, “But things didn't exactly go off without a hitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, that brings us to our first big talking point.” Glimmer faced the armored, elven woman across from her. “General?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you can see here, things went pretty smoothly up until She-Ra made first contact with the celestial body.” Juliet stood at attention, narrating over more satellite footage of Adora’s ship approaching the meteor, the cockpit opening up with her seeming keen on taking action before the recording cut to static, “Right around the time when we lost contact with the Princess, all of our scanning technology, both low orbit and deep space, went offline for a brief period of time, around four minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m positive that interference is connected to whatever made me lose consciousness, too.” Adora furrowed her brows as she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing her frustration and anxiety, Catra placed a calming hand on her partner’s leg, Adora’s posture softening a bit under the feline’s finesse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our signals being jammed wasn’t an occurrence local to Bright Moon, either.” Bow explained, leaning in, “Shortly after you got back, I received a transmission from Entrapta, who told me the same thing happened at Dryl at the Beast Island colony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While that wasn’t the most shocking news, it did surprise Adora and Catra that Entrapta went out of her way to inform the Squad’s own tech master. She was, of course, a valued ally, a genius in her own right, and above all else, a treasured friend to the four and the rest of the Alliance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said, she wasn’t exactly the most social of the bunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between maintaining the industrial kingdom of Dryl, the reclaimed Beast Island where she spent most of her time living with Hordak, Wrong Hordak, and the army turned peaceful colony of clones stranded after the war, her ventures into deep space, and whatever other experiments she had cooked up, Entrapta was known to go months without a word to any of the Princesses nor their comrades, only to turn up randomly and act as if she’d seen them just the other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora also understood the implication that, given that Entrapta’s seemingly permanent modus operandi was staying on the cutting edge of science, whatever phenomena caused the worldwide blackout was more powerful than any Etherian or First One technology they knew of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last, but certainly not least,” Glimmer continued as the holographic image zoomed in on Etheria, “We have reason to suspect that while all of this was happening, something much smaller managed to slip by undetected and actually enter our atmosphere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> small?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Small enough that our scanners couldn’t find it, even after the jamming stopped.” Bow clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bullshit!” Catra slammed her hands on the table, standing up as her tail whipped up into a frenzy, “I might not be the tech geek around here, but I’ve been in space enough times to know that anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> small would have burned up on entry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally, I’d be inclined to agree with you, General Catra,” Juliet tapped a button on her Tracker-Pad, bringing up a blurry photo of some kind of ball of flaming light streaking through the night sky and through the jagged ice caverns of the Northern Reach. “If we didn’t have photographic evidence of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch.” The strategist sat down with a defeated, salty huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, there.” Adora kissed the furious feline on the cheek, “I’m sure the laws of physics won’t betray you next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Based on a hypothetical trajectory Entrapta gave us, as well as the timing and sightings of it we have,” Bow postulated as the holographic map zoomed in until it reached the desert, “We believe the foreign object most likely landed here, in the Crimson Waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora,” Glimmer turned to face one of her oldest and most trusted friends in the Alliance, “We want you to search the Waste along with Huntara and Perfuma. You up for it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Adora stood tall, ready to face whatever had arrived head-on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Count me in, too.” Catra took her partner’s hand, rising to her side without a moment’s hesitation. “We happen to be a package deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d expect nothing less.” The Queen grinned, shifting from their ruler to their friend in an instant, “Want me to warp you there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I got this.” The feline cracked her fingers, winking at Adora, “Meet in the courtyard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mission</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Glimmer protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can be both!” Bow, Adora and Catra retorted in perfect sync. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Adora.” Catra briefly broke her concentration on drawing the chalk sigil beneath her feet to admire her fiancée, whose skin glistened in the midday sun as she arrived just outside the castle, bag of supplies in tow and traditional out red jacket swapped out for a sleeveless white turtleneck in preparation for the heat the Waste would bring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kitty.” Adora set her sack of items and rations down with a thud, watching Catra intently inscribe the magic seal around them. “You sure you don’t want Glimmer to just teleport us there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, are you suddenly doubting my arcane skills?” Catra raised an inquisitive brow, dusting her chalky hands with pant legs as she stood up, leaving white, ghost-like handprints on her thighs. Adora had to admit, it was a look that only Catra could rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the intervening years between Etheria’s emancipation and now, Catra had begun to devote her free time to the study of the mystic arcs, pledging herself as a student of Micah, Castaspella, and, of course, Queen Glimmer. Unlike the royal family, who seem to tap into some kind of latent sorcerous potential, or the leeching technique of those always hungry for another source of power, like the late (and not so great) Shadow Weaver, Catra was in the unique position of being spiritually tethered to an immense and ancient source of magical energy (two, if you counted She-Ra, hehe), which made her arcane potential perplexing, to say the the least.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Adora grinned as if she were fibbing, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. If she trusted anyone, one single person in this whole universe, to be by her side, no matter what, it was Catra. “I’m just saying it’s been quite a while since you’ve been to the Crimson Waste, maybe your memory’s not all that clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, you’re making quite a bold fucking claim if you think Sparkles wouldn’t accidentally send us to the bottom of the ocean and waterlog our shit.” Catra batted Adora’s leg with her tail as she scoffed, “Second, I took over that place within, like, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>day</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being there, so I’m pretty sure I’ve got this one in the bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, to be fair, my memory of my time there is pretty clouded between heatstroke, mental breakdowns about finding Mara's hologram, and getting paralyzed, knocked out and tied up, so you've probably got a better shot than I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pang of guilt shot through Catra’s heart, her ears dropping a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sorry about that.” Feeling awkward, the feline did her best to lighten up. “You, uh, look good in ropes, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Adora lifted Catra’s chin up with two strong, but gentle fingers. “And besides, you’ve done your fair apologizing, haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both sets of eyes found themselves gazing at the ground below their feet. Whereas the midday sun cast a long shadow for the blonde, Catra, as had always been the case since their return from the anomaly, found no such umbral foothold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle with The Shade had been arduous, and the fact that her own shadow seemed to be either nonexistent or somehow, in a metaphysical sense, be cast inwards, served as a permanent reminder of her own struggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slender, tan-furred hands that knew a lifetime of yearning felt their way around the rock solid physique of the one she loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Magic words escaped Catra’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More powerful than any spell ever performed, and meant only for whom she held closest to her beating chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Adora held Catra close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet, punctuated only by the sound of their breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Catra pulled away, taking a few steps back before filling her lungs with air. “Let’s rock this fuckin’ mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” She-Ra’s vessel slinged her bag over her shoulder, extending out her hand as part of the ritual she knew all too well. “May I have this dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dumbass.” Catra’s laugh bore her fangs as she took Adora’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenacious fire sparked in the apprentice mage’s eyes as the white, dormant sigils under the couple’s feet began to pulse with lavender luminescence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Melog, to me!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerging from the space between the two women, the Krystian big cat let out a proud roar as it began to run circles around the edge of the teleportation circle as fast as it could, becoming a smear of arcane energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their shared mind’s eye, the duo forged the clearest picture of the far flung desert they could, the strain of the spell taking hold of their mind and body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>To the Crimson Waste!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The circle of energy around them intensified, becoming three-dimensional and consuming them, the rising heat of entropic arcanum threatening to eat away at their very souls before</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra and Adora vanished, the spent-up dust of the summoning circle blowing into the air as an ominous wind rolled through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet settled back into the courtyard of castle Bright Moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That deafening silence that could act only as prelude to the veritable storm up ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waves of warmth rolled over the pair as their eyes adjusted to the light, the arid breeze permeating the reddened desert following suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it, babe!” Adora cheered, clutching her lover’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you I had it in me.” Catra blushed as she indulged in a well deserved bit of bragging, “I hit the books, and now, I’m the dopest sorcerer this side of the gal—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hairs on the back of Adora’s neck stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-Ra’s voice called out in her mind:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danger approaches!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking fast, Adora gave Catra a mighty push, shoving her several feet out of the way of impending peril, kicking up plumes of characteristically crimson sand in the wake of her sliding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turquoise and amber eyes shrank to pinpricks as she watched a massive, tank-like transport vehicle ram into the shocked warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a moment’s pause, Catra dashed through the clouded field, fear for the worst and adrenaline shunting all other emotions into some far-flung corner of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the smoke cleared, the panicked sorceress’ heels dug into the ground, her initial terror giving way to something far different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handling the front grill of this off-road, repurposed Horde transport cruiser like it was nobody’s business, She-Ra’s mystical biceps threatened to rip through her recently transmogrified bodysuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may, in fact, need a hand, Catra!” The ancient warrior called to her blustering betrothed, who, once her focus began to reassemble itself, realized the problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Crimson Waste was, compared to the girl’s previous trip, far more densely populated than they remembered, with shoddy metal spires jutting out from the ground as the disparate population industrialized, taking advantage of the robust water transport system devised by neighboring Plumerian and Salineasite Princesses, Perfuma and Mermista, with the express purpose of supplying the normal desolate desert with ample nourishment provided by the bounty of cacti that lay just below the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was all well and good, except this meant Adora and Catra had teleported in the middle of a trade route and, in the commotion that came along with spellcasting, cause this seemingly innocuous merchant truck to swerve into a crowd of terrified, robed wanderers currently cowering near She-Ra, under the gap between the metal beast above them and the piping hot sands beneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaping into action, Catra snapped her fingers, summoning Melog out of whatever sand dune its goofy puma ass had landed in. Using a strategist’s mind trained to compute the best move in the shortest amount of time possible, she counted four bundled up and frail civilians in need of assistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zipping through the hot zone as fast as her admittedly quite jacked legs could take her, Catra grabbed two of the endangered denizens by the scruff of their neck, yoinking them out of the line of...well, not line of fire, but line of being squashed, while Melog hoisted the others onto its back, the bonded cats successfully scurrying off with the would-be pancake people and clearing the way for the Princess of Power to exert herself without causing any undue harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the coast clear, She-Ra let out a roar of a battle-cry, the sand under her golden, winged boots shifting and rumbling as she dropped the metal maw with a thud that sent waves of sand washing every which way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-Ra eyed up the now stalling tank, her chest heaving as she felt the shock and adrenaline subside, leading the inevitable fatigue that came with such sudden use of her powers and the need to transform in the fraction of a second, a process she had learned from Light Hope during her training days could lead to her permanently frying the magical currents running through her body if she was not careful about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless that was one of Light Hope’s trademark lies to keep her from flipping out and rightfully destroying the First One’s foothold on the Heart of Etheria. In that case, cool, thanks a bunch for the seven layer cake of trust issues with that one, Eternians. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh dear, ‘seven layer cake’? This whole wedding kerfuffle was starting to take its toll on poor Adora’s inner monologue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time for confection centered self-reflection came to an end, however, as a furious, discombobulated ratfolk pilot’s head popped out of the vessel’s cockpit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why don’t you watch we’re teleporting next time, you overgrown, annoyingly shimmering, cactus-suckin’ jacka—” The wild-eyed beastman went slack jawed as his sight settled on the not-quite roadkill mystical knight before him. “Oh, sweet stars above, I had no idea it was you, my liege!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...quite alright, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please, I implore you, oh Hordekiller, oh Queenbringer!” The evidently pious fellow hopped down to the ground level, landing on his knees and groveling before his universe’s champion. “Please, take whatever you need for your righteous quest!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At ease, my eager friend.” The benevolent Princess offered a hand, which the flabbergasted trader stared intently at for a few long beats before taking it and rising from the sands. “It was our mistake, we teleported into your path by sheer coincidence. I’m just glad we were able to keep you and the others out of anything serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, oh man.” A familiar rugged, dry voice called out, accompanied by the jingling of spurs against leather boots. “You can’t go five seconds here without plunging my whole homestead into chaos, huh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blondie</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the glare of the blistering sun overhead was nearly blinding, the silhouette of a muscle-bound wall of a woman was unmistakable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Crimson Waste was, as it had been when the  Rebellion and the Horde were waging a seemingly endless war across Etheria, still very much a structureless, anarchistic community of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mainly, the changes that the Waste had undergone were those of ideology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where previously the sentiment shared by the supposedly ‘abandoned’ desert’s population had skewed towards ideas of self-preservation above all else, the end of the war brought about change in the form of unity. With no war to hide from, peace was spreading all over the planet, and that sort of primal instinct to decree Etheria as a ‘dog-eat-dog’ world was, by and large, dying down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t so much that the Crimson Waste was free from peril these days, more so that the vast majority of its travelers were far more concerned about the community’s well being over themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of which was a long-winded fashion of saying that when trouble </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> afoot in the Waste, you called Huntara to sort it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everybody move along and quit your rubberneckin’.” The lavender-skinned orc woman called out the growing crowd of Waste dwellers who had popped out of their subterranean hiding holes or ramshackle water filtering towers to observe the unexpected arrival of She-Ra. “Official Alliance business going on here, so beat it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-b-b-best of luck on your quest, noble Princess and Sheriff!” The thoroughly starstruck ratfolk gentleman bowed his head before scrambling back up to his transport vessel, quickly driving away from the scene of the would-be manslaughter, heading towards an unmarked and far less populated corner of the sand dunes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, the shocked merchant’s words rang true. Huntara was, in fact, democratically elected ‘Sheriff’ of the Waste, her main purposes being to serve as a general mediator and conflict resolver for the inhabitants of the shifting sands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, you know, occasionally solve problems that required the assistance of a woman who was built like a tank and fast as a horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell have you been, Princess?” Huntara spat on the ground before pulling She-Ra’s palm into the buffest handshake this side of the known cosmos, biceps flexing as the giant women bellowed out laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Twas a sight that made Catra feel many things deep inside, though that could easily have been the sun’s heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should ask you the same thing, Sheriff, it’s been far too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry, I had no idea the spell would take us into the middle of all that!” Catra rushed over to join her allies once she ensured the other wanderers were safe, eyes wide and clearly still shocked about the whole ordeal they just experienced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reading her clear and visible anxiety, She-Ra quickly reverted back to Adora, embracing her frightened lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright! It was an honest mistake.” Adora did her best to soothe Catra, rubbing her back and holding her tight, “No harm, no foul, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Right.” Once she’d composed herself, Catra’s eyes darted towards the smugly grinning Huntara, whose tusks protruded from her bottom lip. “And just what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> so damn chipper about, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing really.” Huntara scratched the shaved side of her head, crushing some sand underneath a heavy foot. “Just two peas in a pod.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to—you know what, it’s fine, I’m gonna get teleportation sickness if I don’t calm down so I’m letting you off the hook.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the kind and merciful gesture, little calico girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>even</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cali—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways!” Adora placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder, smiling and doing her best to change the subject before her fiancée popped a blood vessel. “Mission time, am I right? Let’s find Perfuma and get a move on, I wanna stop this alien invasion before I cut the cake this week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the boss.” Huntara turned her head, narrowing her eyes. “She’s around here somewhere...talking to a cactus or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that tracks.” Catra mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the three (four, with Melog) began to trek through the desert, leaving several sets of footprints and pawprints snaking through the rust-tinted sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, but close enough that it mattered, the wheels of a great and terrible machine began to turn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, hello! It feels like I haven't updated in a grip, but I think that might just be my brain's understanding of time going out the window as this infernal year drags on. </p><p>I sincerely hope you are enjoying the 'two years later' version of Etheria I've been drafting up for this saga! I tried to think hard about how progress would gel with the existing lore and internal logic of the universe we all know and love.</p><p>Chapter title comes from the poem "Clair de lune" by Paul Verlaine, the inspiration for the Debussy movement of the same name and my favorite classical piano piece :^) </p><p>I love you all of you more than all 50,000(+!!!) of the words I've written for this fic already could sufifce, and hearing your guys' thoughts and encouragement is always a blessing that leaves me flattered and motivated to kick the future's butt every time.</p><p>Until next time! Stay safe, cozy, and tell someone you love them.</p><p>They'll be glad to hear it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Something In The Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy shit.” Catra muttered, eyes scanning the ceiling in mild disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Beneath the vast expanse known the party of adventurers as the Crimson Waste, the past two years had seen the construction of a sprawling network massive, twisting subterranean tunnels, connected by chambers nurturing both the naturally forming clusters of cacti and those that had been cultivated by the facilities’ caretakers.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you guys manage all of this in such a short time?” Adora asked, still in awe at the scope of this project. Were she and Catra not involved in a number of missions into space following the immediate fallout of the war against Prime, she would have gladly enlisted She-Ra, and by proxy probably have roped the rest of the Best Friend Squad in as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, turns out a huge labor force opens up when you dissolve an entire nation of a planet. Go figure.” Huntara’s rough laughter was like thunder rolling over mountains in the distance. “Plus, it’s not like most of the scoundrels here had anything better to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Given how many Horde cadets just sat around with their thumbs up their asses all day, I’m actually shocked you got them to get this much done.” Catra scoffed, flashing that old smug aura of a high ranking officer for just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Before either young woman could ask what the hell the older ex-Horde soldier was talking about, the trio spotted a familiar boisterous beanpole of a Princess waving to them between the rows of massive succulents.</p><p> </p><p>“The Desert Rose returns!” Cheerful as ever, Perfuma clapped her well-worn hands together, “With the She-Ra and her mate in tow, no less.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I <em> absolutely </em> do not approve of being called that.” Catra scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmates, sure, but just ‘mate’ sounds a little off-putting, not gonna lie.” Adora chuckled, “I mean, we’re not animals!” </p><p> </p><p>All eyes were suddenly on Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.” </p><p> </p><p>Before any more witty responses could emerge, the Tracker-Pad in Perfuma’s satchel began to beep. </p><p>“Oh, this is great timing.” Perfuma hummed to herself as she retrieved the device, answering and holding the tablet out so all present parties were visible.</p><p> </p><p>The screen came to life with the image of a perpetually drowsy, yet ever beautiful woman with hair that flowed like the sea itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ssssssssssup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Howdy, Mermista!” Perfuma smiled from ear to ear, “Look, our friends have come to pay my humble operation a visit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heyo.” Catra threw up a peace sign while Adora gave her usual stiff and adorable wave, “How’s life with the pirate butler?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> heard </em> that!” A riled up Sea Hawk called out from off-screen.</p><p> </p><p>“I was counting on it, hah!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know, the usual.” Mermista responded cooly, eyeing up the fresh coat of cobalt colored paint on her nails. “Sentenced him to reorganizing my walk-in closet after he sabotaged my book club with some kind of gross parasitic leech monster that was eating his liver after he marooned himself in a swamp or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was a <em> bog </em>, dear.” The comically machismo pirate corrected her under a pile of fishnets and nightgowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Riiiight.” Mermista’s typical bemusement gave way to a subtle, sly grin. “How’s life with the jumbo-sized magic alien horse-girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, she’s good.” Catra muttered under her breath before retorting, “Now, when you say ‘horse-girl’, are you talking about her steed or did you mean her—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, it is just <em> so </em> good to see you, Mermista!” Adora clamped a powerful hand over Catra’s mouth before the feline made her partner take the gold medal in the flustering Olympics, “I’m just super stoked about seeing you and Sea Hawk and everyone else at the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise.” Mermista’s monotone laugh was cut off early by the sound of Sea Hawk knocking over at least a dozen pairs of dress shoes. “Hopefully I can keep my ‘pirate butler’ in check long enough that he doesn’t commit arson on your catering.”</p><p> </p><p>“There <em> is </em> gonna be food, right?” Huntara leaned in with a curious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—of course there’s gonna be food!” A bewildered Catra hissed, “What, were you gonna stand us up otherwise?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way! A girl just gets hungry at parties, that’s all.” The giant woman glanced down at her rugged, faded attire, “I’m gonna have to find my fancy shin guards, though.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, under the blistering Etherian sun, a perilous search was under way. </p><p> </p><p>The main peril in question being all this fucking sand and nothingness.<br/><br/></p><p>“Sorry about dragging you into this mess.” Catra grimaced at the merciless sun overhead, squinting her dagger-like eyes at the pair of buff warriors surveying the landscape and comparing triceps a few paces ahead of them. </p><p> </p><p>“It is no trouble at all!” Perfuma beamed from under her wide-brimmed sun hat, “I am bound to the Alliance, and honored to be of service to the She-Ra and her...soulmate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we certainly appreciate you being along for the ride.” Catra’s sour disposition softened up when confronted with the Plumerian Princess’ relentless optimism, “Hopefully we won’t end up keeping you from your soulmate for too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that.” The tan woman placed a hand on her cat-like compatriot’s shoulder. “I’m sure Scorpia would have loved to accompany us if she didn’t have her claws full with the kingdom and, well, our little claw-full.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” Almost a year had passed since Catra found out the couple were expecting, now months after the birth of the heiress to the Plumerian and Scorpion thrones, and it still took the wind out of the feline’s sails to hear that her friends had a kid now. They were....moms!</p><p> </p><p>“She really can’t sit still, it’s amazing.” Perfuma’s chest swelled with that special sort of motherly affection that mystified Catra. “Honestly, I don’t know where she gets it from. Let’s just hope Scorpia can keep Blossom from scampering out of her cradle while I’m away.”</p><p> </p><p>Those were the kinds of words that made something stir deep within Catra. It was...sweet.</p><p> </p><p>And sad. </p><p> </p><p>A reminder of the hole in Catra’s childhood. </p><p> </p><p>Was that even the right word? </p><p> </p><p>Do you get to call it that when you were never allowed to be a child?</p><p> </p><p>It was a shadow, too. One to replace the shade that has been cannibalized by a past self once before. In her heart, Catra was not fit to be a mother. After all, how do you even begin to raise a child when you were born a soldier?</p><p> </p><p>But then again, Scorpia was the same, was she not? Sure, she was a princess, but what good was that with no Runestone until the world needed saving (or ending, if Sparkles had gotten her way) and a family that was reduced to a footnote of the Fright Zone’s history textbooks? </p><p> </p><p>Looking back, poor Scorpia had grown up just as cold and alone as Catra or Adora, yet her tireless joy always seemed to outshine that bitter reality. Certainly, there was no doubt in the young woman’s mind that Scorpia, along with Perfuma, were fit to be excellent mothers.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, there was Adora. She was...well, what wasn’t she? She was a lover, a fighter, the one who wielded the light as easily as she breathed it out. </p><p> </p><p>The one who brought her home. </p><p> </p><p>Scratch that, the one who taught her what home was in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Did…</p><p> </p><p>Did Catra want to start a family with Adora?</p><p> </p><p>While her almost-wife was sorting out these feelings, Adora was having a revelation of her own, though hers would be of a much different variety.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on,” The blonde warrior turned to face Perfuma, “Say that thing about baby Blossom again?”</p><p> </p><p>“That...she’s our little clawfull?” Perfuma raised a permissive brow.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, the other thing!” </p><p> </p><p>“The one about Scorpia and her cradle?” Huntara offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s it!” Adora gave Huntara an excited slap on the arm before starting to pace in the sand, stroking her strong chin, “Cradle, cradle…where have I heard that before?” </p><p> </p><p>The trio of non-She-Ras all exchanged looks of confusion, forming a triangle of unsure shrugs around the Princess of Power. </p><p> </p><p>Light hidden behind her blue eyes began to flicker intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it!” She cried out, fishing through the contents of her satchel and looking for something she kept on her at all times that would, in any other circumstances, easily be classified as sentimental and insignificant. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of frantic searching, the Princess procured a small, carefully cut shape that remained unfamiliar to all viewing parties, save for Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“A...rock?” Huntara asked with a tusked frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe the proper term would be ‘crystal’, my friend.” Perfuma corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look at you with your fancy-shmancy Princess talk!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, guys, look closer, there’s an inscription in the speech of the First Ones.” Adora explained, tracing her fingers along the carvings, “I know you guys can’t read it, but it says—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Serenia lies in the Cradle of Life </em>.” Catra finished Adora’s thought, “Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Uh, yeah.” Adora blinked a few times rapidly, more than a little impressed (among other things) with the sharpness of Catra’s memory. “Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let me distract you.” The feisty feline winked in response, “Seriously though, where are you going with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, okay, that thing. Quest thing.” She took a deep breath before she continued, “Well, way back when, around the time I met our big strong guide and amazing friend over here, The others and I were able to find Mara’s ship because...okay, it’s a long story, but basically we knew to come here because the <em> Serenia </em> constellation appears over the Crimson Waste. And, this is just a hunch obviously, but I think that’s what’s happening again now!”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what you’re saying is, the thing we’re looking for is in the Crimson Waste?” Catra crossed her arms, clearly not impressed yet. “We’d better drop whatever we’re doing and head over there on the dou—oh wow, would you look at that, <em> we’re already here </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, cool it with the bratty business for a second, that’s not what I mean and you know it.” Adora shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well then get to the point already!” Catra hissed, her face flushing at her partner’s casual use of the b-word. </p><p> </p><p>“Huntara,” She-Ra’s vessel addressed the former soldier with deadly serious eyes, “I need you to take us to where we found Mara’s ship.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>By the time the girls would lay eyes on their quarry, the sun would be well on its way over the horizon, with night beginning to stretch her chilly fingers over the Waste, the red and orange sands slowly fading into the calming blues of evening. </p><p> </p><p>With the last few glints of sunlight, though, the object of their desires would make itself known, the four gathering around at the foot of a sand dune just before the yawning mouth of the cavern that once held the wreckage of Mara’s ship. </p><p> </p><p>A large, stainless metal cylinder lay half-buried in the sand, outer layers scraped and dented from a spirited impact with Etheria while the inside seemed entirely bare, save for the characteristically constellation-like engravings of the First Ones.</p><p> </p><p>“So….” Huntara broke the silence, “Anyone wanna tell me what we’re looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s definitely not a ship.” Catra leaned in, searching for any sight of organic life that could have been stowed away, easily sizing up that the craft couldn’t have carried more than one person, and for someone like Huntara, Adora or Hordak, that would have been a <em> bit </em> of a tight squeeze. “I’m calling it now, definitely a robot...Or some kind of nasty protoplasmic bio-weapon that feeds off of dust particles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you need to learn not to say scary stuff like that.” Adora shuddered at the thought of some kind of killer blob, “Sometimes it’s better not to be right about that sort of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I see something that may poke holes in the blob theory.” Perfuma gestured towards the path leading up to the cave. </p><p>Trailing from the unidentified falling object, large, blocky boot-prints were dotted along the sand, someone had taken refuge in the cave.</p><p>Someone big.</p><p> </p><p>Something big.</p><p>“I guess blobs tend not to have feet.” Catra crossed her arms. “Well then, everyone ready to have a diplomatic encounter with a millennia-old tourist?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody, keep your guard up.” Squeezing her hand into a fist, Adora weaved her blade together from thin air that condensed into light, “If this one’s anything like Light Hope, it’s not gonna take well to diplomacy.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio of retainers nodded as the Princess of Power took point, the soft glow of her magical armament casting the darkness of the cave’s walls back somewhat as they advanced into the belly of the beast. </p><p> </p><p>Dim light shed from Melog and the weapon in Adora’s hands, bouncing off of the stalagmites and stalactites protruding from the walls of the cave like a hungry, eager maw. No one dared make a sound lest they alerted their mysterious extra-terrestrial assailant, each holding their breath close, walking slowly on the tips of their toes. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, where the cavern receded to a dead-end, the crew stopped in their tracks as distant metal glinted against the oncoming light of the Princess Alliance.</p><p> </p><p>This far back into the stone tunnels, the sizzling and arid winds of the desert had subsided, the air becoming cool and damp as four pairs of eyes darted towards the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Facing away from the group, a hulking form sculpted of metal faced away from them, its torso a facsimile of rippling muscles while some sort of dark cloth was draped down their lower body.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...Hail and well met, traveler…?” Adora stepped forward, attempting to conjure some of her She-Ra bravado without entering a warrior’s stance. “We understand you may be lost or confused, but I assure you, we’re here to hel—”</p><p> </p><p>As it turned to face the welcoming committee, the woman’s blood turned to pure ice. Searing red eyes met her frightened gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Malice that Adora knew but couldn’t place. </p><p> </p><p>Animality that Catra knew all too well. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, a hand came up, the heat of the chamber rising in a split-second as energy gathered in its palm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Get down!</em>” Catra cried out, tackling Adora with an adrenaline filled pounce. Searing red tendrils of energy shot out of the figure's fingertips, the lovers tumbling to the ground. Huntara moved to body-block the shot for Perfuma, gasping as the malignant whips passed through the lavender-skinned rogue,  seeping into the form of the smaller woman.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, the joyous demeanor of the Princess darkened, the soft earth tones of her eyes clouding with pulsing red. Clashing auras of crimson and viridian consumed her form, the cavern now shaking violently. </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s breaths became erratic and panicked, visions of the enraged, virus-stricken She-Ra in a snow dappled battlefield flashing in her mind’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>The thick stone walls began to quake and crack as a powerful overgrowth of vines threatened to fill the room and suffocate the heroes.</p><p> </p><p>Huntara and Adora shared a quick nod, each knowing what had to be done as they leapt into fray.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>For the Honor of Grayskull!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, hello! It's a been a while, hasn't it? 😅</p><p>I sincerely apologize for the wait, I've had...well it's been quite a year but I had an especially intense month and change, which certainly slowed my writing process, unfortunately. Pretty lame stuff, but what can we do besides grit our teeth, turn into giant princess warriors and fight back, right?</p><p>Anyways, much love to you all and thank you for being patient with me, I certainly hope things are living up your expectations as we begin to ramp up to what i hope is an epic climax :^D </p><p>Chapter title comes from the song by Nirvana of the same name!</p><p>Be good to yourselves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Just Like You Imagined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thickened, flailing vines let out squelches of steam as the arcane plant matter met the radiant heat of the Sword of Protection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> beat you guys with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your side?!” Catra squealed as She-Ra carried her under her arm, clinging onto her partner for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, usually…” She-Ra began to exposit between grunts as she attempted to clear her way through the brush, “She’s far too kind to unleash this sort of thing, even on the people she actually doesn’t like!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit, magic is bullshit.” The feline muttered as she shielded her eyes from the light of flayed foliage, “Princesses and friendship are also bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princesses and friendship are saving your life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I can cherish and respect things that also happen to be bullshit! They’re not mutually exclusive concepts, y’know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either woman could continue this bout of battle-bickering, the couple was sent into high alert as the wall of vines flanking them burst at the seams, the massive form of Huntara barreling through the cavern and sliding to a halt as the others shrieked in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed as Huntara narrowed her eyes, holding her spear close and breathing raggedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We good?” She finally asked in a gravelly tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I think so.” The Princess of Power nodded, gently setting Catra down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew.” Huntara finally relaxed, twirling her spear before planting it firmly in the ground, wiping some grime and exploded plant matter off of her face. “Any idea where our flowery frenemy is at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nada.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was worth a try.” The orcish woman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hate to say it...” She-Ra narrowed her eyes, briefly scanning the perimeter. “But we’re basically sitting ducks down here. If what he did to her is anything like being chipped, I don’t think she’s gonna think twice about having this place come down on us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I have it in me to hit her.” The Sheriff of the Wastes rubbed the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I could, honestly.” Catra shrugged, “Although I could think of a couple of things that would probably come first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic shenanigans?” She-Ra asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic shenanigans.” Catra responded in kind, stretching her arms. “I can’t sense Melog anywhere, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can fill in for the job of being the magical battery.” The excitement native to the excitement Adora side of She-Ra’s persona briefly shining through as she extended a hand, the iridescent glow of her arcane lifeforce intensifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so the snippy kitty-cat is magic now, too?” Huntara crossed her arms in confusion, “Or were you magic the whole time? Either way I can’t help but feel like the only mundane one around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, magic ain’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Catra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “All you gotta do is have some childhood trauma, fall in love with an alien, die tragically, get revived by said alien lover’s magic thus rendering you able to sustain yourself on her energy, form a psionic bond with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> alien of an otherwise extinct species, get some adulthood trauma, and dedicate your spare time to sorcery, and you’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span> as magical as I am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Huntara’s mouth lay silent and agape for a moment, trying to process it all, “...Suddenly feel like I know way more and way less about you than I ever wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the real magic.” Catra snickered as she approached the outstretched She-Ra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their fingers connected, the aura building around She-Ra began to flow into Catra’s body, the young mage closing her eyes as she began to concentrate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash, a good half a dozen ethereal copies of Catra emerged from the sea of magic now at her disposal, nodding in unison before flying off into the otherwise impenetrable surroundings while her true form stood dormant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under closed lids, Catra’s eyes darted from copy to copy, her consciousness split sevenfold as her senses were extended far past their normal limits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she took a step backwards, spinning her heels and pointing eastward, recentering herself before opening her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That way.” Her tone equal parts confident and grim, “She’s headed for town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we better kick it into high gear.” She-Ra twirled the Sword of Protection in her hand before pointing it in the same direction. “Allow me to guide us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this, another magic tr—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Huntara could finish her sentence, the room filled with light as a column of blinding energy fired from the blade’s point, sizzling the wall of dense foliage and carving out a perfectly circular tunnel for the crew to begin their hot pursuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That...works too.” Huntara blinked in astonishment before the three of them darted off. “Note to self: invest in magic beam shooting swords.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fields of hazy red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tenets that Perfuma, or rather, what had taken hold of Perfuma’s mind were simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Divisive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impossible to misconstrue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intelligent as Princess Entrapta of Dryl had been when she first stumbled upon the program that would instill this condition upon her mechanized workforce, Adora’s She-Ra persona and now Perfuma (albeit a much more developed version was at play), the Etherian artificer had made one massive mistake in her research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A logical fallacy of a conclusion that would bring all of her findings on the matter to a screeching halt long before the disk itself was destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not a virus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a safety measure for the First Ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An override key to that thorn in any regime’s side known as free will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Massive coils of vine snaked the ground around Perfuma, the earth erupting under their formidable frames. No one would dare challenge her with this sort of defense. No one sensible at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve gone quite far enough.” A rather less than sensible voice called out, causing Perfuma’s head to snap towards its origin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, sword in hand and eyes of flaming blue, stood the She-Ra, rogue and disconnected from the network worming its way through the infected Princess’ mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incapable of forming a coherent response, Perfuma let out a guttural growl as she jerked her arm forward violently, launching her thorny slithering armaments at the assailant. Rather than brutalize her, however, the plant growth seemed to fizzle through what appeared to be a mirage of the Princess of Power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the Plumerian thrall could register the attack however, a dull pain rocked her lower back as a heavy boot sent her sliding through the desert sands, kicking up plumes of dust as she travelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ain’t the sharpest spear in the spear-shack!” Huntara chuckled as she recovered from the massive kick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s how the saying goes!” Catra retorted, popping up alongside the real She-Ra from behind nearby rocks to corner Perfuma. The feline dove to get her licks in on the enthralled Princess, only to find herself swept up by a tactically placed vine, hoisted in the air and now dangling upside down and flailing. “Uh, little help here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it!” Thinking fast, the blade in the Princess of Power’s hand shifted, shrinking and folding. Sailing through the air, the golden boomerang sliced Catra’s fetters, sending her plummeting to the ground. True to her bestial nature, the apprentice mage landed on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” The feline rolled her eyes as she watched the weapon find its way back into her lover’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>“You’re welcome.” She-Ra winked before rushing past her, boomerang melding back into a sword as she dashed towards Perfuma. “Just be glad I didn’t use the Hedge of Clippers of Protection to save you.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened to there being a time and place for flirting?!” Huntara growled as she ripped overgrown matter apart with her massive, bare hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everytime and everywhere!” Catra called out, preparing a spell as She-Ra closed the gap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheesy ass lesbian wizards.” Huntara rolled her eyes, kicking her spear back up into her hands as she rushed Perfuma from the side opposite of She-Ra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Sensing the immediate threat of being sandwiched by these two warriors, the frenzied Perfuma dodged backwards, sliding out of danger. Once she entered Catra’s line of sight, the Princess’ eyes widened as the mage unleashed her building magic, a warbling sphere of sparkling blue light colliding with her friend-turned-foe. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfuma’s limbs locked into place, frozen in place by the paralysis spell. Catra knew it wouldn’t hold for long against her, but long enough for She-Ra to make a difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Adora!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurling her blade into the air, the glow around She-Ra’s fists became immense as she turned on her heels to face the paralyzed Princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about this, my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palm-striking Perfuma in the face, the healing surged through She-Ra’s hands, racing to do battle with the violent energies invading her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images flashed before Adora’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first sword, shattered into pieces to save mankind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sea of stars, dying out one by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Heart-Blossom, woven into ancient Plumerian wood, the smooth pink Runestone now crimson, its infection spreading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The start of something horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-Ra’s vision flooded back to the present, panting as she hovered over a now unconscious, still red-aura’d Perfuma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she gonna go berserk again?” Huntara asked, hustling over to the Princess of Power, Catra approaching slowly and methodically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can heal her just yet.” Shaking her head, She-Ra looked downtrodden at the visibly unwell woman at her feet. “Whatever he did to her, it’s not just inside her, it’s spreading to the Heart-Blossom too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like last time.” Catra’s tail curled as she thought, “That virus disk Entrapta had, it infected the sword, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runestones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The source of the powers the Princesses drew upon, as did Adora at one point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To attack them was nothing short of a blow to the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to warn the others. This...thing, whatever it is, it wants to get a hold of as many Runestones as it can.” She-Ra thought, scooping up the willowy girl she’d knocked out. “That goes for my old sword, too. I don’t know if it can be of any use, but it certainly wants She-Ra’s power for itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool ground began to rumble beneath their feet as Perfuma stirred in She-Ra’s arms, the malevolent magic surrounding her growing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our timer isn’t long, either.” Catra clicked her teeth, readying herself for another round of combat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-Ra glanced towards her companions. Both looked exhausted, covered in grit and exploded plant matter, nowhere near ready to start this cycle of fighting again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give her to me.” Huntara stepped forward, arms outstretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Catra tilted her head, “Are you gonna rock back to sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, hairball.” The orc snapped, her Horde roots showing themselves through the fury in her eyes. “You two have got one hell of a chase on your hands, and I’m not letting anything slow you down. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>home and I’ll defend it as </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>see fit, got it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The almost-betrothed exchanged glances, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sheriff.” She-Ra maintained her calm, knightly demeanor as she handed over the writhing, pained Perfuma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just doin’ what I can.” Huntara barely flinched from the feverish heat emanating from her unwell friend. “Now get the hell out of dodge, y’all know I’m not holding her back for long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last lingering look, the couple darted off over the horizon, unsure of where their destination lay, but confident they were barreling straight towards what would go down in history as Etheria’s most insane bachelorette party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the darkness, the enigma watched in curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in this so-called time of peace, the one known only as Double Trouble stuck to the walls of alleys like a shadow, always moving, always on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And shit like this was why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Towering above even a gentle giant like Scorpia or She-Ra, A armor-clad figure strutted down the metal walkway bridging two massive towers of metal, the ominous remnants of the past that hovered above the still reforming Scorpion Kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ordinarily, Double Trouble would have defaulted to seeing him as another bucket of bolts, one of the purple haired chick’s pet projects gone haywire or dangerously sapient, but this guy was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This guy was walking around like he owned the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This guy had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ego</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he passed by other automatons, Horde weaponry repurposed into the workforce charged with reconstructing this place, coils of scarlet energy cascaded off his bulky form, writhing their way into the construction bots and forcing them to follow the knight’s lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good.” The rogue hissed, slinking backwards out of fear of being spotted by these strange assailants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could formulate a plot to snake their way out of this jar of cybernetic pickles, Their attention pulled a 180 as red lightning tore through the sky, followed by the thunder-clap that was Scorpia’s unhinged war cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of breath and energy, She-Ra’s form crackled as she reverted back into Adora, the sword in her hand fizzling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck me...” Catra wheezed, looking back over the horizon’s sandy dunes. “You think Huntara’s gonna be able to hold her own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know.” Adora grabbed her shoulder, the aches of battle with a foe of Perfuma’s calibur lingering past what her healing abilities could erase entirely. “But we have to trust her, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah, absolutely.” Sensing her partner’s apprehension, Catra locked eyes with Adora. “She’s got this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Miss Head Strategist of Bright Moon,” Adora stood tall, bolstered by Catra’s reassurance, “What’s next?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm...” Feline ears fluttering in deep thought, Catra began to pace through the reddish sand, “If my gut is right, Perfuma’s Runestone getting corrupted means the same shit’s happened to the Black Garnet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Scorpia’s...” Adora furrowed her brow, vividly remembering the near death experiences dealt to her at the hands of a chipped Scorpion Princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be certain, but I don’t like taking that chance, especially if this thing is as contagious to Princesses as the original one was to First Ones tec—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s face froze as she realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Adora to realize, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he’s infected the Scorpion Kingdom, he’s mobilizing the fucking Fright Zone 2.0!” Catra pulled her ears, “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we need to go now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second, babe.” Adora crossed her arms, “I’m freaking out too, but we can’t go in there without any backup, need I remind you of how that fight against Perfuma went?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...okay, yeah, I’m calm. I’m cool. I’m Catra. What’s the move, Princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple: we go north and get the cavalry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The...cavalry?” Catra tilted her head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you know!” Adora blushed—although it could have been a sunburn at this point, “Like, Frosta, Spinnerella, Nettossa, Mermista...Sea-Hawk, if he wants to come, I guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, those guys. Yeah, sure, why not? I’m sure Sea-Hawk will be <em>very </em>integral to stopping the First Ones technovirus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he can fuck shit up and that’s what we need right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it when you say things like that.” Catra swooned before regaining her composure. “Ahem. That still leaves the matter of foiling the robot dude’s plan, Your Tiaraness. You said yourself he wants the old sword, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, or the runestone from it, I think. Something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, so...where is it? Is it on the way? Did you give it to Sea Hawk as a backscratcher or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Not exactly. You know where we keep all the other mysterious and spooky First Ones garbage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora She-Ra Mara Razz Meowmeow." Catra’s eyes narrowed. "Please don’t tell me the key to this bad dude’s evil plot is at Lance and George’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s at Lance and George’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Catra screeched to the heavens, “They’re gonna give it to him on a silver platter! Along with crumpets and tea on an actual, </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal </span>
  </em>
  <span>silver platter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I know it sounds bad buuuut—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just how exactly is us sabotaging this gonna link with our plan to get the band back together and stop this dude from steamrolling our planet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not going to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you talking ab—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora held up her Tracker Pad with Bow’s contact screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. We have best friends and shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. And shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well either way we need to get a move on to the Northern Reach.” Catra scanned the perimeter, one with no landmarks as far as the eye can see. “I don’t have enough chalk, energy or time to get us there myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Adora smiled, “I was planning on taking the old way there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, but I don’t see a Horde skiff anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not *that* old.” As Adora looked up to the sky, the sudden sound of beating wings became deafening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did somebody say ‘Swift Wind’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Catra palmed her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved her fiancée and her stupid idiot dumb-dumb steed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the lightless void of the space between spaces, Bow and Glimmer materialized, appearing amidst the cerulean brush of the Whispering Woods they’d spent their entire lives defending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the inexperienced, traveling via Glimmer’s Moonstone-powered abilities may have been disorienting, even nauseating, but for Bow it had become second nature, his insides barely recoiling from the spatial displacement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do we have to work with?” Glimmer asked, running a gloved hand through her hair as the two approached the sequestered library Bow had grown calling home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Target passed the Scorpion Kingdom border thirty minutes ago. If the girls were right about Perfuma’s infection spreading to Scorpia, I doubt there was much resistance...maybe another half an hour, tops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen of Bright Moon bit her lip, fretting at the less than ideal card the world had dealt her on tonight of all nights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...then, our plan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a machine, Your Majesty. Same as all the ones we spent years fighting, just a lot stronger.” Bow tapped his quiver, motioning to his extensive collections of all sorts of variety. “I’ll bring the thunder, trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Arrow Boy.” Glimmer couldn’t help but laugh as she pushed the double doors open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an advance notice from Bow telling his fathers to evacuate to Bright Moon castle immediately, the Library was abandoned, the ancient and preserved artifacts largely untouched, save for a few that were 'too sacred to leave in a warzone' according to a fleeing Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we know where he’s coming, why not have Lance and George move the sword too?” Glimmer asked, her eyes lingering on a dusty map of the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much history, so much forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, it seemed to refuse death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because...” Bow took a breath, scanning the balcony for an ideal sniping perch, “He’s gotta be right in front of the bait before we yank it away from his grasp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're gonna yank what now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me.” The warrior put his hands on his lover’s shoulders, his eyes an intense mix of warmth and deadly seriousness, “If this is anything like Light Hope, like Adora, like Prime? This thing was built to be unstoppable. We know his game, we’ve seen it when Adora got infected, she nearly tore our heads off.  I can’t let him take over *any* Princess with a runestone...that includes you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer swallowed hard, understanding what Bow wanted of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to run, don’t you?” Her cape billowed slightly with the soft breeze pouring in from the open door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance and George knew better than to hang up the old sword in plain sight.” Bow pointed to the back corridor, “In the study, there's a bookshelf, with a vault behind it. You wait in there, grab the sword, and the moment you hear a fight brewing, you teleport as far away as you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Holding back choked tears, the pink-haired woman pressed her forehead to the heart-shaped emblem on his golden chest plate. “That’s a death sentence for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if I play my cards right.” Bow steeled himself, putting on a brave face for his wife-to-be, “I’ll have the information he wants, and unlike you, he won’t be able to just worm his way into my brain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer. I’ve fought mind-controlled princesses, armies of robots, evil sorceresses, and I’ve been to *space* and come out alive.” With a sturdy finger, Bow lifted Glimmer’s chin up so their eyes could meet. “Believe in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I believe in you,” The mage wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, “but that doesn’t stop me from loving you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally accepting the weight on their shoulders, the heroes leaned in, meeting at the lips and holding tight to each other for what felt like forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, get out of here.” Bow’s smile faded into a stern look, “He could be here any moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.” Glimmer managed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at the love of her life. “If you die right before our wedding, I’m gonna be super pissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now I <em>definitely</em> have to survive tonight.” Bow broke into his typical boyish grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Glimmer’s fingers traced his well defined jaw before taking a step back. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she vanished into thin air, leaving only a trail of opalescent sparkles as she warped her way to the vault. Turning his attention to the entryway, Bow shut and locked the doors before beginning to barricade them with hefty bookshelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the claustrophobic emptiness of the library, Bow made a silent prayer that this would not be his last stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thump.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dusty tomes and dustier scrolls clattered to the floor as the blockade began to meet its match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blasting backwards from the force of a steel-toed kick, the wooden doors blew off their hinges, the remnants of the blockage reduced splinters and scraps of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hefty step after Hefty step, the First One creation pulled himself into the library, emotionless mask of a face scanning the perimeter, briefly fixating on the dusty, tattered legacy of his homeworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just what had become of Eternia’s everlasting glory?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could ruminate on the subject any longer, the mechanized warrior slid backwards instinctively as an electrified arrow sailed through the air from the upper floor, missing his head unit by less than an inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding down the banister now, the archer fired three more arrows in rapid succession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The armored knight dodged the first two, though the third one found purchase in the sliver of space where interlocking pieces of metal left just a tiny bit of synthetic sinew, sending shockwaves through his painless form and numbing his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not missing a beat, the Etherian leapt from the balcony’s end to a coffee table, training another arrow at the ancient assailant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like our collection?” Bow raised an eyebrow. “The last First One who came by here did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Impressive.” A raspy, masculine voice retorted, “Your ability to make our proud history into a mockery of a museum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you could talk.” His eyes narrowed, “Then again, something tells me you’re full of surprises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My previous encounters have not predicated the need for conversation.” The robot shrugged. “You must be the mortal man, betrothed to that sorry excuse for a Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at him. Not kingly enough for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but you’re as much of a simpleton as the rest of them, so you’ll do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess.” Bow rolled his eyes as he fired his knocked arrow, hopping off and kicking up the table. “By the way, your ‘proud history’ sucks a hell of a lot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping the arrow in his massive, metallic grip, the machine grunted as the table split in half when it made contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Shit.” Bow croaked before scrambling backwards as his unstoppable force of an opponent barreled towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do words fail you, King of Bright Moon?!” The juggernaut’s scratchy, synthesized speech reverberated as Bow found himself heading straight for a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping up and kicking off the flat, stone surface ahead of him, Bow grabbed and fired another Shock Arrow as he sailed through the air, striking the First One right on the back of the neck, causing him to halt and spasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re here about the crown,” An exasperated Bow called as he landed, sliding towards the remains of the doorway, “You’re about a day early to the wedding, not that I think you’re exactly Glimmer’s type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I longed for your people’s throne,” The android steadied himself as he ripped the arrow in his neck out, his previously shocked arm still lagging behind by a fraction of a second. “It would be to  sate my desire for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>footrest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, screw you too!” Bow retorted as he reached for another arrow, finding his quiver suddenly empty. “...Uh-oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his vision turned back to his front, a sharp pain rocked his jaw when the alien paladin came in for an uppercut that sent the Etherian flying, skidding as he landed on the second floor balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a valiant warrior, Bow of the Whispering Woods.” the automaton admitted as he jumped up to meet his foe, leaping and landing with superhuman speed, strength and precision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A graceful yet brutish fighting style that reminded the sore, disoriented Bow of another of the First Ones' creations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...If you’re expecting a thank you,” Bow looked up with half-lidded eyes, “You’re out of luck, buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be the one thanking you.” The bot’s menacing approach betrayed his courteous and dignified tone. “You’ve proven to me that the Etherian colony wasn’t a total waste, merely—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a last ditch effort, Bow spun up from the ground, attempting to sweep the arrogant artifice off his feet, but lacking the raw strength to knock him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—Unrefined.” The masked foe continued unfazed as he lifted Bow up by his neck, slowly crushing his windpipe with the same lifeless robotic expression. “I’ll be sad to see you go, but rest assured, I will keep your memory alive in the glorious future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands off, creep!” A woman’s voice cut through the air as she manifested between the two men, hurling a ball of energy at the First One.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer, no!” Bow cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the blast in stride, their foe grabbed the airborne Glimmer’s face with a glowing red hand, tendrils of the Override infection seeping into her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer fell to the ground, hacking and shrieking as her will was overwritten, something else fell with her: clattering to the ground, the golden hilt of an ancient broadsword with a cracked blue gem set inside it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow’s eyes widened as he scrambled towards it, his attempt to stop the plans in effect foiled as an errant kick from the sentry sent him rolling into a bookshelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, King of Nothing.” The robot’s eyes flashed red as he lifted up the hilt. “But you’ve already lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light pulsed around the First One as a familiar swell of magical energy rocked Bow’s core, blinding the Etherian as his opponent’s voice boomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I Have The Power!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the light faded, the mechanized menace was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his place, stood an unbelievable sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A towering giant of muscle and radiance, with a head of slicked back golden blond hair. Eyes as crimson as the glowing, magically reforged blade in his hand, clad in the black attire of Eternian royalty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat soaked Bow’s brow as he looked up in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who...are you...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d say it’s about as good of a time for a proper introduction as any.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handsome man gave a soulless smile as he watched the now enthralled Glimmer rise to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Adam, Prince of Eternia...and rightful heir to the galaxy.” With a nod and a twirl of his blade, energy began to gather around Glimmer as she prepared a teleportation. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to finish what my people began eons ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash, the Eternian warlord and his unwilling ward vanished, leaving the archer wounded, yet clinging to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mustering the last of his energy, Bow set off the distress beacon on his Tracker Pad, moving the marker from his coordinates to Beast Island just before the darkness took hold of him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear I didn't wait EXACTLY two months to post this chapter, this one just had to spend a little extra time before I felt like it was ready to come out of the oven, hopefully the reveal at the end was worth the wait ;^)</p><p>of course, happy holidays/New Years/belated birthday to our very own Princess of Power! Hope the season was rejuvenating, reinvigorating and refreshing  💜</p><p>we're in the home stretch now, hope you enjoy watching the threads converge on this wild ride already half a year in the making.</p><p>chapter title comes from the NIN song of the same name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Veridis Quo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Years in the past.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But not many.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a night like every other for Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is to say, she was staring blankly at the ceiling, having given into the sad reality that she wasn’t falling asleep any time soon. The only difference is she was sleeping in a millennia old spaceship instead of a millenia old castle, though the ship’s rather plain interior was a little closer to the rather spartan barracks she’d been accustomed to since her earliest memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, there was one other thing that made tonight feel more like home, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not but a few inches away from the restless blonde, Catra lay curled up in the same tiny bed, letting out just the littlest purrs with every slow, slumbering breath. Even after being rescued from Prime’s stronghold, even after being revived by the reborn She-Ra’s magic, even after having the nightmarish augmentations implanted within her spine removed by Entrapta, she still looked so...delicate. So...frail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if Adora was seeing her, this person that had been in her life since long before she could remember,  for what she really was this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not her nemesis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not her opponent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a young woman, as lost and confused in this war as Adora was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the goal she’d been fighting tooth and nail to get to this whole time, even if it had felt like running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, almost without realizing it, Adora was reaching out to caress her...well, maybe it was too soon to say girlfriend, but regardless she felt some sort of magnetic pull that was becoming quite physical in this quiet, dark hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something pulled her back at the last second. Sure, She-Ra was back and part of her again, sure she had saved the day and gotten the girl, but even Adora knew things wouldn’t be that simple. There was nothing telling her that when they touched back down on Etheria, Catra wouldn’t just disappear, wouldn’t let go of the ocean of pain and turmoil that had been separating them all this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she let her hand hover for a moment. The all mighty and unkillable She-Ra, Master of the Universe and defender of Etheria, was too chicken to bridge the gap between her and the love of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eye opened suddenly, her iris blue and radiant in the darkness of the sleeping quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Adora pulled her hand back, feeling the sweat and heat gathering at her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—um—sorry, I just—I mean—wait no, I mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can touch me if you want.” Catra’s words send ripples through Adora’s mind and shivers down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” The startled Princess gulped, “...Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Just get over here, you idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncurling from the ball of fur of undergarments she had originally fallen asleep as, Catra stretched out her arms, inviting the ever-awkward Adora in for a cuddle. Graciously, the blonde accepted this request, scooting to the side and bridging the gap in bedspace between the two that had felt at once shockingly small, yet impossibly vast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, delicately, as if afraid that when she made contact Catra might vanish into thin air, Adora wrapped her arms around the one she swore to protect, finally releasing the tension and letting her shoulders go slack when she felt Catra relax against her defined form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a dream anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"A-a-a-anybody got a horse-sized b-b-b-blanket?" Swift Wind asked, wings folded around him as his teeth chattered from the freezing winds of the Northern Reach.</p><p> </p><p>From the top mast, Adora threw down her heavy winter coat, which landed unceremoniously on the steed.</p><p> </p><p>"...............That'll do, human. That'll do."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Mermista rubbed her temple, “An asteroid crash landed here on Etheria…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded as she doffed her now thoroughly sooty shirt for a heavy winter coat belonging to the full time Princess of Salineas and part time mermaid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would need it for the journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you were staving off a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span> asteroid threat!” Sea Hawk called from halfway up the main mast of the Super Dragon’s Daughter Turbo, the newest of the pirate’s floating vessels the team had boarded just moments after Adora and Catra’s unexpected arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much, yeah!” Adora leaned over the railing, excitedly watching a school of massive, ancient looking arctic fish pass them by, once extinct, and now reborn by the unleashing of the Heart of Etheria just a few years prior. “Well, we’re pretty sure the little asteroid was some kind of capsule containing the robot dude who kicked our butts and brain-blasted Perfuma with the same technovirus as that disc Entrapta used to have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even going to pretend like I understood any of that.” With a sigh of resignation, Mermista closed her eyes, leaning against the mast and, as was the case with many of the sorts of quests her hotheaded friends would rope her into, deciding to roll with the punches for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, The point is we need people who can lay the smackdown tonight.” Catra put a hand on Mermista’s shoulder, a small thing, though it never failed to impress Adora with how far her girlfriend had come since her more belligerent days, “And in my oh-so-humble opinion, if Adora and I weren’t a day out from being married, you and the swashbuckler over there would be neck and neck with Queen Sparkles and Bow the human stress ball for the title of Etheria’s most literal power couple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have such a weird way of giving pep talks.” A grin broke through on the blue-haired woman’s face, a rare glimpse at the usual mask of vexation she upheld. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, girls?” A now concerned Sea Hawk cut through the banter, sliding down the mast and landing on the deck with the finesse of a true buccaneer as he brandished his energy sword, “We may be laying anchor sooner than anticipated!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be right, the Kingdom of Snows isn’t for another—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s train of thought halted as she laid eyes on the sight before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Less than half a klick ahead of the Dragon’s Daughter, upon a natural bridging of two titanic glacial hunks stretching on and on, a welcoming committee had been arranged: a veritable legion of robots, a blockade of steel and wires with enough artillery to have the Dragon’s Daughter outgunned what must have been a hundred times over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amidst the sea of war machines, a lone white-haired figure stood, her typically inviting and friendly demeanor replaced by the barbaric, blinding rage in her eyes, the infernal strands of Adam’s influence tangling her and the battalions she brought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a single raise of her pincer, the clear night sky began to darken further, the dazzling tapestry of lights many who called Etheria home were still unused to suddenly blotted out by the all-too-quick gathering of storm clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rumble of thunder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash of neon red in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heroes knew what was coming next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time slowed to a crawl for Adora as Sea Hawk and Catra hit the deck, covering the ears for the impending sky-splitting. Mermista, still somewhat in shock, raised her arms up, a dance of defense, the seas beneath them beginning to swirl under her control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s boots slammed into the deck of the ship, wood splintering as she charged forward, building up speed as she was quickly running out of places to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One option was always open, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mighty leap, the glow in Adora’s eyes sparked as, just for a moment, she seemed light enough to walk on the now falling raindrops. Light gathered in the palm of her hand, forming a massive wall of a shield as she let out the battlecry of ages past:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>For the Honor of Grayskull!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A vision for a keen-eyed warrior Princess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beast Island. Ha!” Adam ran a hand through his golden hair, a twitch that had become rather routine as he was still adjusting to his new, liberated form. “These primitive people and their nomenclature never fail to amuse, wouldn’t you agree?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The otherworldly Prince turned to his captive, the mauve-haired Queen of this unfortunate backwater colony, only to be met with eerie silence coupled with the blank, ruby-red stare of his own power over her, the thin membrane of docility sheathing blind fury at his beck and call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The once and future king’s still-fresh eyes fixated themselves on the sea of stars, a veritable smorgasbord of worlds: near, far, big, small, each radiant and teeming with life, magic, and all that came with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them ripe for the taking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far away was Adam, marooned from the palaces and splendor of Eternia, that the lights above him were totally alien, not a familiar constellation in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it mattered much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight was the dawn of a new Eternia, and it was starting right here, and right now, with the power vested in Adam by the blade in his hand. Just like this sword, the Prince was determined to reforge his homeworld’s former glory, serving as the crucible for this new chapter in his dynasty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such was the code. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam had seen some curious sight in his lightning-round tour of Etheria on his hunt for the Sword of Protection and its runestone, but few caught the eye quite like this odd landmass he’d been escorted to with the help of his new involuntary helping hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark, corrosive webbing material that seemed to hold the place together was familiar to him, as it was the reason he had sought out Beast Island so soon after regaining his vim and vigor. And yet, the extent to which it had overgrown, weaving its way into what seemed to be a cohesive ecosystem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what fascinated the Prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Adam, being a scholarly fellow in his own right, was well aware that this place, along with the signal-emitting technology housed at its core, was another cog in the Eternian machine, one small piece of the Heart of Etheria project. Not unlike his own ability to influence automatons and those with a certain attunement to Runestones, the pulsing, mind-melting wavelengths of this dungeon were a method of crowd control for the so-called First Ones, a miasma of negativity that would quell even the fiercest rebellion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who in their right mind, then, would ever think to build all these houses on the shore of such a godforsaken place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparks flew off of the golden aegis in front of She-Ra, her muscles tense and still sizzling with the pain that came with absorbing the brunt of the magical force thrown at her party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vision became blurred as she caught her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That man she’d seen glimpses of in the moment of darkness between letting the one known as She-Ra into the heart of Adora, whose red strings of fate were thoroughly wrapped around the neck of her Queen, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, haunted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her mind, she was lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her heart, she knew he was the otherworldly knight, the usurper, though his aim was still unclear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The army across the bed of icy water from their ship was preparing another volley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam would have to wait .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not missing a beat, She-Ra turned on her heels, addressing the rest of her team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright folks, they want a show so let’s give them one. Sea Hawk, keep this ship moving, you know how much the bots’ targeting systems hate zig-zags. Mermista,” The Princess of Power gestured to the writhing columns of water flanking the Dragon’s Daughter, which had absorbed most of the first round of hellfire, “You’re in your element, don’t let them show you up. If anything starts to run out of eyesight, you bring the waves down. Whatever happens, we keep them boxed in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Salinean couple nodded, squeezing each other’s hands before the mustached pirate made a break for the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now facing her partner in both love and war, as well as her trusty flying steed, She-Ra felt her expression soften for a second, Adora’s affection shining through the knight’s determined exterior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to live to see tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, Swiftie, we’re bringing the ruckus.” Her grip on her shield tightening, She-Ra’s golden bulwark shimmered as it transformed back into the iconic blade. “I’ll do my best to keep Scorpia busy, so you guys just smash as many bots as you can, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, okay.” Catra cracked her knuckles, baring her fangs with fierce eagerness as she hopped on top of the equine’s back, “You’re looking at the Horde Academy bot busting world champ, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m of the opinion that having opposable thumbs is an objectively unfair advantage.” Swift Wind rolled with his eyes, flapping his wings twice before beginning to take off, “Just wait until they invent guns for horses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do me a favor, you two.” She-Ra grinned, suddenly, crouching low to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Catra raised an eyebrow in tandem with curious whinnies from the winged unicorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try and keep up.” With a cocky grin, the Princess leapt off the deck with superhuman agility, sailing through the frigid air like a glittering white and gold cannonball before letting out a warrior’s scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Stupid sexy showoff.” The feline mage muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plumes of fallen snow erupted into the air as She-Ra landed with an impact that cracked the thick ice now solidly beneath her boots. Standing in the middle of this sudden snowstorm, the hero could see little more than the legion of red targeting lasers locking onto her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even amongst the blizzard of battlebots, She-Ra couldn’t help but fixate on that deeper, darker shade of rouge at the center of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swinging with a deft, broad stroke, the Sword of Protection cleaved through another burst of red lightning, bifurcating the vicious arc into two hapless drones behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your aim is getting a lot better than last time we did this shuffle, Scorpia!” The Princess taunted, beckoning her frenemy into the flurry of a fray. “I think your buddy Adam’s a better influence on you than Prime!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Responding with little more than a feral growl, Scorpia barreled into close quarters, flailing her megaton claws as she engaged the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I spoke too soon.” She-Ra grimaced, bobbing and weaving backwards as she matched the scarlet brawler’s aggression with equal egression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not unlike She-Ra herself, the Black Garnet’s master wasn’t letting her size slow her down at all, not to mention the fact that a single crack in her defenses would leave the white knight wide open to get bulldozed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As pressing as those pincers of hers were, however, She-Ra knew all too well that the real danger was that swaying, barbed tail, constantly flicking from side to side, waiting for the moment she would slip up and let herself get stung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One sting and she was down for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, She-Ra did what she had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blocked, and blocked, blocked like there was no tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With surgical precision, her sword was swung over and over again, clanging with thunderous reverberation against furious red claws. Just out of line of sight, drones surrounding the two warriors fell to the impacts of the Princess Alliance’s finest claw and hoof, though She-Ra would not let Adora’s attention waver for even a moment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the opportunity to break out of the chain of deflection finally presented itself, She-Ra sent the marionette-stringed Scorpia staggering, then tumbling downhill with a donkey kick, quickly catching her breath and surveying the mechanical mess around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having fun, blondie?” While she couldn’t say for certain how long Catra had been behind her, She-Ra was sure she had been ‘enjoying the show’ in between smashing robots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might not be the word I’d use to describe it.” The faintest of smirks was dashed from She-Ra’s face when she saw the cluttered mess of half-functioning drones. “Still, something’s bothering me, if he wanted to stop us, he couldn’t have sent a lot more troops than—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it clicked for the Princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the roadblock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-Ra spun on her heels towards the icy strait behind her, just in time to see  airborne crafts swarming above the Dragon’s Daughter. At this point, she was just far away enough that she couldn’t discern the looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What sort of face was fit for ambush, anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing for impact, She-Ra—no, not quite, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span> tackled Catra to the ground, shielding her partner from the imminent destruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two’s world became engulfed in sizzling heat, the biting winds previously forming a howling orchestra of battle now blasted backwards, leaving waves of fever inducing radiation in their wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light from the impact began to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She-Ra returned to darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question caught Mara so severely off-guard that she couldn’t help but let out a dry chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Your Majesty.” The young woman gave a rehearsed, stilted curtsy, still feeling that her muscular form was ill-suited to the sort of regal, lilac colored gown she’d been dressed up in. “I just wasn’t expecting to hear that from anyone, much from you. I do wish I could tell you that I was having the time of my life, but I’m sorry to admit I’m still rather anxious about this whole thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde noble cracked a smile that betrayed his cool, above-everyone-else demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mara, please, you’ve got nothing to apologize for. Believe me when I say I know the fear that comes with having the whole galaxy’s eyes on you..” Gingerly, the man extended a just-poured glass of champagne to his guest, “And please, let’s relieve ourselves of all  the formalities; You can call me Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I suppose I’m preaching to the choir on this one. Whether or not the sword chose me, you’d still be our crown jewel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, no amount of jewels in a crown ever won a war.” His expression changed ever so slightly, one Mara wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t so close to him, “Certainly not against the Horde.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of speechless passed through Mara, who filled the void of conversation with a sip of the sweet, bitter drink the Prince had offered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince watched her curiously, fixating on the small details of her jewelry, or the way she held her glass, almost as if he’d scarcely laid eyes on another Eternian until right this second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she spoke up:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re nothing like the way you seem in public.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Adam’s turn to laugh, the regal fellow grinning as he composed himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, truth be told, it’s a lot more about keeping up appearances than you might think. Can I tell you a secret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Folding his arms, the man in the white tuxedo leaned over the balcony that overlooked the lit-up city, the din of chattering socialites just a few floors below the two still lively as ever. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, shutting out the scope of his dominion for just a brief moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never left Eternia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—Surely, you jest?” The newly christened She-Ra tilted her head in confusion, “I mean, weren’t you visiting the colony on Krytis </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A well crafted lie, I’m afraid.” Adam shook his head, “Nothing more, nothing less. Father grounded me from off-world travel shortly after the Horde learned of my existence, and the royal guard’s been orchestrating fake outgoings and expeditions to weed out spies and maintain the illusion ever since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That certainly knocked the wind out of Mara’s sails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to get out there, though.” The clueless Prince continued, “See the worlds, conquer the stars, slice through Horde scum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, she knew the fight against the Horde was nothing short of an uphill battle, but if the crown, one she’d just sworn fealty towards, was willing to lie to its own people about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Images began to flicker behind her eyes: Those expeditions, those interstellar journeys, even if Adam’s presence was falsified, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Horde </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacked </span>
  </em>
  <span>those </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> expeditions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Real people had died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eternians who had no idea they were taking a bullet for a cowardly half-king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far back as she could remember, Mara had been fed stories about her people’s sacrifice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, then, was the true nerve of sacrifice exposed; a most ignoble death indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I imagine that must be quite a shock.” Adam rubbed his neck awkwardly, clearly not anticipating such an emotional resonance from his paladin. Did he even realize his sin? Had the weight of his </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mara finally exhaled, she realized she’d been gripping the hilt of her sheathed blade so tightly her knuckles were turning white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Something shifted within Mara, beneath the skin and muscle that held her together, something deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warrior’s spirit stirred. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, i originally wanted this chapter to be out on valentine's day but uh... </p><p>-_-  yeah that one kind of got away from me. thank you all for being so patient! i have nothing but love and gratitude in my heart for yall</p><p>assuming my plan doesnt change last minute, next chapter is gonna be the finale! She-Ra versus He-Man, who knows how it's gonna play out O_o </p><p>Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>